Aliens Vs Predator Vs The Guyver
by Kyle Gaddy
Summary: This has been a w.i.p for I don't even know how long, it's gone through massive revision time and time again and finally left alone on one long hiatus. I'm proud to announce I'm working on it again radical readers. All you need to know is in the title.
1. Prolague, Revised

Aliens  
Vs.  
Predator  
Vs.  
Guyver

Prologue

_He who Hunts the Hunters…_

June 12, 2008

A bell tolled, a sky sparkled with pin pricks of light farther than most men can imagine. Hidden within the shadow of the tower a faint glow surfaced, the burn of ash and the smell of tobacco drifted from the light as one of the pin pricks flashed brilliantly and fell from the deep navy of sky, slow at first, but quickly gaining speed before erupting into a blaze of inferno miles away atop a hill over looking the small and decrepit city. With one deep breath the owner of the cigarette was illuminated faintly in an orange luminescent light before what remained of the deadly narcotic was flicked aside into the gutter of the church's rooftop. His form appeared crawling up the bell tower, a cutout in the night sky it seemed as he even pulled himself atop the cross and balanced atop it, gazing out towards the well lit city. He then spread his arms, as if he would ascend into the kingdom of heaven with god's favor. However he did not rise nor did he float up into that starry sky. Instead the shadow fell forward, its hair billowing out suddenly along with the long coat the figure had on. Its lips moved in a silent prayer before its arms spread out to the sides, mimicking the Christian's savior if one were neglecting the lack of cross.

The flight came to an abrupt end into the earth. An on looker may have mistaken the figure for dead, only to be shocked as it slowly rose from the ground and brushed itself off then stared out into the city again. A click came from its hand and soon a flame erupted, lighting another cigarette, the sudden glow showing little more than a young and rather beautiful youth before the black lighter in his hands was flicked closed. A long drag and a puff of gray cancerous smoke later he began his long trek towards the city.

Within something of an hour his feet went from the soft cuts of grass into the hard cement of a cracked side walk, the stench of car exhaust among other stinks lingered about in the air. He gave a sigh as he shook his head; he missed the old days when people walked, when people used more of their own physical and mental prowess and didn't depend on a machine. This city was once run by Chronos, an enormous multinational corporation that had its grisly claws into some of the most horrible of secrets. Once as in no longer, the corporation had fallen some time ago thanks to what was left of the US Government and a few other unseen factions. The youth was furious with his lack of participation in the rebellion but he soon grew to accept it, however due to the fall the city was over run by people that were once captured and used for their monstrous tests.

Sickening, even now he found a neon sign depicting the sale of sin and vice that wasn't there even a week ago. He stopped for a moment, eyeing the sign silently. The glow was displaced, as if some one took a few thin sheets of plastic and made a mold of themselves as a transparent mannequin. Just as he began to see even the hint of figure it was gone. The marks of odd scars suddenly twitched and pulsed in his back. Something not of this world had made itself known. He quickly stepped up his pace and entered a dark and rather long alleyway. He could feel it, its shape, and its intent. It was like the beast within him, it was looking for a thrill. How quaint. The youth and this thing shared something in common. He was deep in shadow now, the creature was around him some where but he could not pin it down.

"Come on out, you wanted a fight and here I am" He said solemnly, yet the answer he got was not one he expected.

"well well, lookit what we got here" Some poor random scum bag said from the darkness. Around the youth men stepped forward, surrounding him, all wearing the same colors. Some poor local gang that didn't know what it was dealing with, but they would know soon enough. The being was watching, the youth could feel it. A test maybe? No, but it did pronounce interest in the events occurring.

"He's got a purty mouth, what should we do wit 'im?" The situation wasn't improving any. One stepped up to the youth, near a foot taller than him and burly as a pro athlete. He grabbed the youth's chin and tilted his face up; the boy's face seemed to be locked in that cold stare as the man only grinned as his mind went through all the perverted possibilities. Though the only thing that came after that was a rather deep throbbing pain as the hulking mass lurched and fell on its side the youth gave a rather sinister grin.

"what a bunch of fags, any one else wanna try?" one by one they charged him, and one by one they fell by either a spear chop to the neck or a swift kick or knee into the kidneys and stomach. The last one however he danced with a bit, leaning or ducking each punch to his opponent's ever growing fury. Finally he ended it with a small knee into the man's stomach and a falling axe kick into his spine. He straightened his collar and gave a jerk at his jacket.

"Poor bastards"

The clicks of a gun being cocked stilled him before he craned his neck to view one of the 'poor bastards' standing with a forty-five trained on him. All the youth did in response to this was turn, spread out his arms and smile.

"Be my guest pal, death and I haven't had much of relationship these days"

The man's grip was faulting, the gun shaking as he stared at the youth. In that moment his eyes became frozen, not on the youth any more but the hulking beast above clinging to the bricks of an old dilapidated building. The revolver fell from his fingers, not from fear or from awe but from the muscle tissue and tendons relaxing as his mind ceased to send it's signals the moment a blue ball of plasma seared through his torso.

The body fell and the boy gave a sigh as a splash erupted behind him. His voyeur decided to join in. He turned and found an outline of something tall and menacing, warping the picture of whatever lay behind it around its features, he only could guess at its form as it fell from its place on the bricks onto the ground. They took a moment staring at one another, or at least what could be seen until the chameleon as it would stomped forward slowly. The boy spread his arms in a shrug.

"For some reason I don't think your gonna give me a hug"

Something warbled from the chameleon as it quickly crossed the distance between them, a very warped facsimile of a very perverse man.

"_Got, a, Purty, Mouth_" it called out to him and the boy gave a grunt.

"Ugh, another fag" The sound of metal scraping came to his ears before he felt two painfully serrated blades force themselves through his torso, shredding his organs with a pained growl, even lifting him up off his feet and into the air. The chameleon raised him higher, a guttural roar rolling from it, proclaiming its victory and claiming its trophy. However the trophy gave the thing a shock as it grabbed at the arm holding him up. Pops and snaps rang from his neck as he looked down at the chameleon with a grin.

"See, now that's what I'm talking about!" He managed to bring his leg back and give a swift kick across the chameleon's head, dropping the boy though as he landed on the ground he cursed having done it. Bastard was wearing a helmet… or had a skull made of steel.

"What the hell are you?"

His focus was drifting in and out; the massive bleeding from his wound was dropping his blood pressure dangerously. Some intestine was shredded and a kidney was pierced, that was all he could tell at the moment. He was amazed the blow didn't touch his spinal cord. He couldn't fight like this, he could barely stand. Immortal yes and true but far from impervious to being skewered like a suckling pig on a roast.

"_Got a purty mouth_" this time it was far less warbled, and followed by a series of clicks.

"I'm sure you say that to all the guys" the boy muttered, taking a shaky stance. It was hard enough to see the chameleon but now it was virtually impossible to defend against another strike. Briefly he imagined a silver medal flash brilliantly as it lay among thick red tentacles, and with a grin he cocked his head.

"Been so long I nearly forgot… let me show you some of my own blades, Guyv—!"

A siren cut his cry short while getting his attention distracted a moment. When he turned back the chameleon to the best of his knowledge was gone. All he could do was force a grin and cough up blood with his words.

"Bastard ran…"

He blacked out before he even hit the pavement.


	2. Chapter 1, Revised

Chapter 1

The Black Angel

"Hey Kira got another 'un for ya!" A woman gave an aggravated growl as she spun in her chair, a street blue was running up to her with a folder and a silly grin. "Assault case with possible homicide, the suspected perp is a kid with multiple lacerations through his torso, he's sitting in holding now" She took the folder and nodded but before she opened it she cocked her head at the man.

"…_through_ the torso? As in pierced completely?"

He nodded.

"Then why the fuck is he in holding!? We should get him to an ER before he"

The man nodded and cut her off.

"That was the statement given by the first officer to encounter him, by the time we got the kid to the ER however there was nothing, not cuts or even scarring, but he was covered in blood and his clothes _were_ shredded, the hospital discharged him anyway because there was no visible trauma to his body, so we put him in holding"

She gave another awkward look of confusion and he grinned as he turned.

"Have fun with this one"

The buzz of fluorescents, the flickering lights of faulty wiring, it took only a moment of this before the boy snapped up to attention, eyes darting about as he sat in a low crouch. A wide room with pale blue cemented walls, a drain in the center of the floor, the slab he was sleeping on and one heavy steel door, very depressing. He sighed and rolled his neck again, pops and crackling sounding incredibly loudly as he took a seat and lay back against the wall. He finally noticed he was shirtless, he still had on his jeans and socks and he thanked god for that much. Damn it was cold though. He took another fleeting glance about; a square section of the wall was cut out and replaced with a one way mirror. He scoffed and closed his eyes, concentrating silently. After a moment his breathing increased in depth, growing deeper and deeper. He looked past the glass, past the reflection into a room wired up the hoo-hah with circuits and monitoring equipment, a lone camera with a wide angle lens watched him while an officer sat at a desk, looking anxious almost. The man's head suddenly jerked towards the door into the room, someone knocking?

He had a feeling it wasn't any good news, though his thoughts quickly changed the moment a rather lovely woman stepped in, all black with dark chestnut hair, wireless frames adorning a slender nose, baby blue eyes, a knock out. They spoke but he couldn't hear them. So he instead watched their lips intently.

_When did he wake up?_

_A few minutes ago_

_Has he said anything?_

_Nope, he just sat there, hell he look at him he looks like he's about ready to pass out again_

_Is he responsive?_

_No idea, why?_

_I want to ask him a few questions_

_No can do miss, I'm waiting for confirmation from the bureau, they want first dibs on him_

He noticed that the man was wearing headphones, no doubt to listen into anything he said. So he stood and with a grin put his fingers in his lips and blew the highest pitched whistle he could manage. He caught the man suddenly cringing and quickly ripping the head phones off his head before the boy chuckled and opened his eyes.

"Don't be rude to the lovely lady hedonistic pig; I'm more than willing to answer any of her questions!" He sat back down and crossed his legs, intertwining his fingers behind his head, and putting on his most sadistic smirk he could manage. God he loved fucking around with the humans some times. He did his best to ignore the light throbbing pain coming from both sides of his cranium.

It didn't take long before the lovely woman entered with a cautious look about her as she nodded to the equally confused guard to close the door. The boy just sat there, grinning. He gave the woman shivers. It took three minutes before one of them broke the silence.

"Is there any real reason I'm in here? Am I being charged with something?"

The woman stuttered a moment, apparently she was still unprepared for this.

"You're not being formally charged with anything, so you don't have anything to worry about" she blurted out. That didn't say anything at all, just means that they were figuring out just what to try and charge him with.

"Right, until the lab reports get in, though I'm sure pinning the death of that man on me would be difficult, seeing as how the wound though large would be completely cauterized, hence the lack of blood on the man's clothes and around the crime scene, and there is no real way to prove I could create such a wound with my bare hands, right?"

The woman eyed him silently; a single bead of sweat began to make its tracks on her brow. He laid his arms behind his neck and cocked his head.

"What I can tell you miss is that I did assault those men after they made some rather rude sexual comments and intentions to my person, in which case after words I simply defended myself, however that still doesn't quite explain the body now does it? Or the odd wound, so what do you want to know first miss?"

He watched her, he was voting on her asking on the odd wound the man died with, his second bet was she would ask about the beginning of what happened, things like what they said exactly and how he 'defended' himself.

"I'd like to know your name, your birthday, and your place of birth"

The boy showed genuine surprise, and it almost hurt. He smiled a moment then brought his knee up and curled his arms around it.

"Well that's a new one, and why would that be miss?"

"Because you were found with no I.D, your vocabulary contradicts your apparent age for a boy living on the street, and you don't have that drawl most have around in the suburbs" Her face was stern, she was serious and very clever. Brains and beauty, not a very common pair but a welcomed one, it was this that made him decide to tell the truth.

"My name is Jaeger Adalwulf Reinhardt, born in Glasgow on September first, nineteen-twenty-four, mother's maiden name Patricia Diane Henderson, born in St. Andrews in eighteen-seventy-nine" nowhere did the woman's face falter, she continued to stare into him with those lovely blue eyes. He almost swore he was becoming aroused by her "Any other questions, ma'am?"

"Your name isn't very Irish, father Dutch?"

He managed to resist showing a stunned façade this time, but damn this woman was showing something of interest.

"No, his father was though, more German however"

She hummed lowly "I noticed, Adalwulf the 'noble wolf', a longer version of some one who had something of a plague effect on Poland one and a half decades after your birth, I take it you were named after your grandfather?"

He scoffed and continued with a few chuckles.

"Yes, indeed I was, oddly enough so was a distant cousin of mine, though he shortened it considerably, heh, supreme Aryan race my ass"

She noticed the ring on the boy's right ring finger, a worn steel ring capped with a swastika.

"Then I take it you wear that for a sentimental value?" He blinked and glanced down at it before quickly covering it up, now she was delving far too deep.

"a reminder… it was my brother's, he went to fight for the 'fatherland' thinking the Third Reich would win the war and eventually rule the world… Hitler was a genius in his own right but he was also a coward… what do you really want to know? You don't honestly believe that I'm a hundred-something years old do you?"

She watched him for what felt like an eternity, though this boy was the closest person to know just what that _really _felt like.

"I believe that you are a boy but not a boy… a boy couldn't have used hedonism as properly as you did nor could he fend off four grown men who wanted to molest him"

"There were five"

She scoffed this time, waving a fleeting hand before her.

"Point being, I believe you're not what you look like at least… You look rather good for an old man"

He stared a moment then he couldn't hold it any longer. He busted out laughing. Though he quickly stopped, his eyes remained closed and he cocked his head again, as if he were listening. The woman could swear she saw something move underneath the boy's scalp a moment before his eyes snapped open.

"We're about to be interrupted, so on that note I'll give you some final words of advice"

He was very serious now; he no longer looked like a boy but older, ancient almost.

"Down in Beverly Hills you'll find a an ex-Japanese reporter named Tokiwadaira, ask him about the word 'Guyver' and you'll learn a bit more about how I came to be" it wasn't much but he liked the woman enough to let her know the true origins of his immortality.

The door opened and four suits walked in, they all approached the boy and one took time to flash a badge to the woman.

"F.B.I Miss, we're taking the suspect into custody, we would appreciate your cooperation" Two were buzzing into their wrist radios, the boy gave a smirk and another scoff.

"What? No Tazers this time?" They grabbed the boy by the arms and lifted him up off the slab; he shook them off with a growl.

"Easy boys! Unless you think you can live without your limbs…" They didn't grab him a second time, they knew as well as he did if the boy wanted to run he very well would have blown a hole through the ceiling or something. He exchanged a glance with detective Kira, and a smirk as well as a wink as he followed the three federal investigators out, the last stayed behind to share a few words with Kira.

"we will expect any records you've made of anything you've said with this suspect to be delivered to us immediately, do not hold anything back _officer_" He approached the door and finished his conversation quickly "we also expect your report on the matter in Detail… good day" He disappeared through the doorway and after a moment the woman finally spat out a few curses.

"Bastards… Tokiwadaira…" with that name in mind she quickly started down the hallway in hopes to get to her car as fast as she could.

Outside an agent held a door open to a black sedan, the boy sighed and rolled his neck. He strongly considered escaping, the last time the government got hold of him it took two weeks to escape just thanks to having him drugged up so much. This time he was sure he wouldn't be nearly as lucky. And just like that god seemed to hear his silent plea, because he found a figure crawling about along the walls of the precinct. His _Chameleon_ wanted a rematch. He stopped and shut his eyes tight; he needed a clear picture of it this time if he wanted to stand a chance. The agents noticed he decided to stop walking and called out to him. He could see it now, like a rough figure made from clay.

"Hey come on kid, don't give us any trouble now"

It stopped; he heard that strange clicking again.

"Kid I'm warning you" He heard the snap of a holster being opened, the scrap of leather of a weapon being drawn. A churr rolled from the creature and something twitched on its shoulder. A flash of blue plasma punching through the torso of a would-be rapist came to mind and the boy's eyes snapped open.

"GET DOWN!" He rammed one of the agents over and jumped back as a ball of blue plasma seared the air past him, managing to catch his right arm. He hit the pavement hard enough to scrape his jaw, but that wasn't the least of his worries. Lying next to him smoldering at the stump was his right hand. He stared at it a moment, canting his head as he noticed he had a hangnail before turning up to the side of the building, he could just make out the chameleon as it clicked at him again.

"_Got a purty mouth_"

The boy shuddered as he leveraged himself against the sedan and attempted to stand.

"I normally don't get flirted with after I have a limb severed, so don't blame me for wanting to repay the favor" he muttered, giving a light scoff as he managed to prop himself against the black car. The pain was horrible but thanks to the heat of the blast there was near no blood loss this time around. He finally noticed the lovely detective had been watching, and with a grin he forced himself to stand straight.

"Let's get the party started! Bio-Boost!"

The air around the boy heated and dispersed, a barely visible sphere growing around him obliterated anything in its path which included the sedan's trunk and a lot of side walk. A tall figure appeared behind the boy, armored head to toe in pitch black. The armor then opened, revealing no one within before it quickly enveloped the boy, thin and thick cords and tentacles erupted from the cracks of the armor and securely sealed the teen within. After each possible opening on the armor was sealed the eyes glowed, stream expelled from the vents on the face plate and the medallion at its fore-head glowed very briefly but intensely. What was once a near ageless boy supposedly related to the once proud leader of the third-Reich was now replaced by a tall and powerful monster few know as the bio-booster armor code named 'Guyver'.

He gave a few quiet adjusting breaths as he rolled his neck and flexed his new right hand.

"Very nice, now we're on even playing fields" an orb at the right angle of the armors 'helmet' twitched forward and the boy side stepped another plasma blast. He could 'see' the chameleon now despite its camouflage, he could make out gauntlets and pauldrons and shin bracers. What perplexed the teen however was the fact this thing had dreadlocks and claws.

"A Zoanoid? Can't be-" the orb on the left twitched this time, the chameleon was lifting up an object, like a big hand cannon of some sort. "Shit!"

The cannon fired, but not a plasma bolt or some kind of heavy projectile. In the time it took for the Guyver to figure it out he found himself pinned to the sedan by a metal net. He growled as he tried to rip it apart.

"Damn, losing my touch agai-what?" a loud whir sounded and the net was starting to shrink! The metal cords were cutting into the armor. The boy cursed and doubled his efforts to no avail, his arms were pinned and one hand was fully relying on the armor's muscle tissue. The Chameleon finally jumped down, now it had something new in its hand, something that with a loud scraping extended into a spear.

"Shit, fuck this!" The three prongs on the armor's right arm abruptly extended into long blades that cut through the net like a knife through warm butter then quickly retracted, deep scratches laid on its shoulder pads and on bits of the face plate.

"Camouflage, stealth, mimics, your no Zoanoid…" He muttered to himself. True no man who can change into a monster at will has ever behaved this way, not even the Hyper models could combine so many attributes into one. He found that he was spending far to much time thinking, the chameleon had already began its decent by the time the Guyver realized it had leapt up into the air. He raised his hands and grasped the point of the spear, throwing the chameleon into the sedan. He stepped back, watching as the camouflage flickered about the creature a moment before shorting out completely. The thing wasn't heavily armored but from the looks of it's abs it didn't need much of it, the odd helmet however still raised his curiosity.

"Doesn't matter, I'm sick of playing with you" he knew the armor was a bit sluggish; it had been nearly a year since he summoned it last. The fact he didn't jump away from the net was proof enough for him. The blades were also draining him unusually. He extended the three on his right anyway, one swipe should be all he needed to take off this bastard's head. He leapt forward, forcing himself at top speed to the sedan and swung his arm with a scream. The creature predicted his movements and lurched forward, two serrated blades extending from its gauntlet. The Guyver's swords easily parted the steel and fiber glass of the car but sadly missed its target, which had once again plunged its own blades into his stomach. What came next was a shock even to him as the thing lifted him into the air and tossed him like a ragdoll into the wall of the precinct. The Guyver couldn't even bring itself to soften the landing, the toss near knocked the boy inside the armor out cold. By now the police finally realized what was going on and started filing out of the building with guns drawn, staring at the monster that pulled itself from the sedan. It clicked a moment, the boy faintly noticed a trail of glowing green dripping from under the mask before it lifted its spear, typed on its left gauntlet and partially vanished again. The police suddenly jerked their weapons about while the Guyver watched it quickly run down the street, leap onto a small gun shop then disappear down an alley.

"Damn..." One of the officers suddenly noticed him and trained his weapon on him, the others followed soon after words. They all looked just as cautious about him as they did with the chameleon; he was amazed they didn't just shoot him.

_Well I can't very well stay here… just enough strength left to… _He slowly placed his hands on the pavement, the orbs on the side of his head twitched back and forth a moment before with a grunt of effort he launched himself up into the air. The police in the shock lost track of him and that was the end of it, none of them believed a damn thing they saw. Detective Kira however stayed behind with a few others who began roping off the scene, chatting, and helping the FBI agents. She secretly grabbed the severed hand from the ground and dropped it in her purse. She then gazed up into the sky and gave a little smile.

"We'll see each other again… _Swartz Engel_"


	3. Chapter 2, Revised

Chapter 2

Spilling Bad Blood

_614 Elm Street, this is it_

Kira pulled her car over and stepped out slowly, the Japanese reporters home was little more than a run down apartment building. After a bit of searched she managed to find his and rapped lightly on the door.

"Mr. Tokiwadaira?"

She heard rustling about inside, a few groans and Japanese muttering then the loud smacks of locks being pushed around, eventually the door opened a crack and a thin and somewhat malnourished man appeared in it.

"_Hai_?"

She gave a little bow and spoke it her best Japanese.

"(_Good morning sir, can I ask you a few questions?_)" The man quirked a brow and offered a smile.

"Your Japanese is horrible..."

He shut the door and for a moment nothing but clicks could be heard before the door opened again and the man waved his arm for her to come in.

"What did you want to ask miss…?"

"Detective Kira, and I wanted to ask you a few questions, a boy was… recently impounded and taken away by the FBI, before he left he mentioned your name and the word 'Guyver', does that mean anything to you?" She looked about the apartment, it was a mess, Styrofoam coffee cups littered the floors. She turned and found the man ghastly pale, like he just seen a ghost of some sort.

"Mr. Tokiwadaira?" He shook it off and offered a little smile.

His expression softened and he offered a real smile to her.

"This boy, what was his name?"

"Jaeger Reinhardt…do you know him?" He seemed very interested now and nodded.

"The Bio-Booster Armor code named 'Guyver', a powerful biological weapon left here by an ancient alien race… in their language it means two things… 'Defective product' and then after a very horrible failed test it became 'out of control'… at least that's what I've been told"

"Been told? By who?"

He gave a faint dry laugh as he went about filling the coffee maker "By my old friend… you say a boy told you this?"

She gave a slow nod.

"hm, always seems to orient themselves around children, how odd… well that would make six units up to date"

"Six?"

"Yes, so far six Guyver units have found owners, the first three in Japan where I began investigating Chronos, and two here in the US, one which destroyed Chronos LA before their come to power"

"Chronos? You mean the old tyrants?"

"Hm, if that's what you want to call them since they were finally destroyed, now the last five units are in hiding, the world governments has been searching tirelessly for at least one of them for study in hopes of preventing another Chronos-like incident… to prevent another X Day"

"That explains the FBI, but what happened to the other five?"

The man sighed as the coffee maker began to bubble to life.

"I'm not too sure myself… as far as I know two of the five were destroyed, those were the ones activated by Chronos soldiers, the two from Japan have disappeared and the US Guyver had vanished as well… this sixth Guyver, what do you know about him?"

She gave a few confused blinks then reached into her pocket and lifted out the boy's ring.

"I know that he has no records of birth or arrests, it's almost like he never existed… He told me however he was over a hundred years old, born in Scotland and has ties with the Third Reich … how can he look so young if that's all true though?"

"Because the Guyver makes its host near immortal"

Her eyes snapped open "Immortal?"

"Almost, they can still die yes but it's incredibly difficult, the Guyver has unsurpassed regenerative powers, able to grow any severed limb or even revive its host from a single cell, but the Guyver can die… hence why Chronos was so obsessed with them"

"Where did they come from? The Guyvers?"

He sighed as he glanced out the window, this subject brought sorrow for him and it showed.

"They start out as dormant metal discs, when activated they encase their hosts in a strong armor littered with various powerful weapons… relics left over from our alien creators"

She watched him a moment then bit into her thumb, for a moment an idea came to mind. She remembered hearing about the Creators once or twice when Chronos was still in power, but the word Relic really struck her for some reason. She shook herself out of her thought as the man held out a folder to her.

"This should answer any other questions you have" she took it and bowed to Tokiwadaira.

"Domo Arigato Tokiwadaira-san" He waved dismissively with a smile as she showed herself out, though she lingered outside his door a moment, rolling the boy's ring over in her finger tips.

"A relic… hmm…"

The moment she found herself back at home she planted herself on her computer, typing madly inquiring about recovered and lost Nazi artifacts. Forty give minutes or so later she was ready to give up until she passed something about a 'metallic disc'. She clicked the article, among Hitler's many prizes, the spear of Longinus included, was a metal disc found in an archeological dig with a steel medallion in the center. The artifact along with a prized sword and ring were missing among the collection when the allied troops came calling. She managed to find a black and white picture of the display case; the disc was the size of a small tire. She took a moment to rummage through the folder and found a picture of the Guyver unit, it matched perfectly. On a closer look the ring also matched the boy's.

"There was something he didn't tell me… now where would you be hiding?" She brought up a map of LA, and then did her best to mark where the boy was found. It was an older part of town, the crime rates had drastically gone up since the fall of Chronos LA, and it was the very edge of the city limits.

"Lots of abandoned buildings… but you wouldn't squat yourself in a rat hole now would you? Then where…" She noticed a building less than a mile away from the highway, an old cathedral.

"You really are an Angel…"

"FUCKER!" A high pitched hum and a slash of glowing light dissected four cans into five pieces each. A quick stomp sent up six more, each being drilled with a beam of red and white. After the last of them hit the ground the Guyver slumped over, far beyond from being winded now. He had been going like this non-stop for hours, he was drained and exhausted. But he was getting better; the swords on his fore arms weren't nearly as draining now. He spotted a great oak, and in his mind saw the chameleon again and heard that homo's voice again.

"_Got a purty mouth_"

With that he forced himself up with a scream and ran to it, slamming his fists into the bark over and over again, ending with a strong kick then snaked his arms around the trunk, growling as the snaps sounded beneath the splintered hide of the oak while the ground began to split beneath him. With another scream he tore the tree out of the ground and hocked it a good twenty feet away, leaving a gnarled hole in the earth. With that and a few gasps for air he fell forward, the armor jumping off his body and vanishing before he even hit the ground. He managed to roll onto his back and stare up at the sky.

"Christ… it feels like I'm back in Berlin all over again…" He raised his right hand to the stars and grabbed at them, a smirk on his lips.

"Guess I need to go steal myself another ring…"

The clink of metal being flicked caught his attention and he turned his palm in time to catch something. He found it to be the very ring his hand was missing. He gave a scoff and closed his eyes.

"Good thing the FBI aren't as intelligent as you or I'd have more trouble running from them… detective"

"I'm sure you could handle it even if they were… after all you are in control of the most powerful bio-weapon on earth" He slowly sat up, his muscles cried in protest but he ignored them for now. The lovely detective was leaning against her car, she must have just arrived or he would have detected her.

"So he told you everything hm?"

"Just about… though I'm still a little lost… How did you avoid the war with Chronos?" He would have laughed if it didn't hurt so much.

"Honestly I would have given everything to be in the war, to be with my fellow Guyvers… sadly I missed out due to… personal matters… though I did get my share of Zoanoid killing…"

He laughed this time, but dear lord did it hurt.

"The best place to hide from your enemy is right in front of him, where his most trusted friends lay"

Despite the aching pain the boy jumped to his feet, smiling to her.

"Now I need your help…"

He led her into the church, into a back room where a bed lay against one wall, a door to a bathroom in another, and on the third was a rack full of weapons ranging from swords and handguns to rifles and crossbows. A desk table sat under it all, covered with rags and manuals as well as a few spare bullets.

"So… just what do you need my help with?" She asked as he pulled a Scottish bastard sword down from the wall.

"I have something that needs to be killed, something that hunts people and anything it sees fit as a challenge" He muttered, unsheathing the blade a moment before with a loud clack he dropped it back in then reached up for another weapon.

"You mean that thing you were fighting? That Zoanoid?" He scoffed as he lifted a large handgun from the wall, it vaguely resembled a cross between a massive revolver and a sawed off double-barreled shotgun.

"That was no Zoanoid, they don't tend to use tech weapons like that, much less ones that aren't built into their skins, besides did that look like any archetype you're familiar with?" He 'broke' open the massive gun, each cylinder within laid empty.

"Then what was it?"

He sighed heavily.

"Something that pissed me off enough to die, that's all" He opened a drawer and lifted a box onto the table, from it he lifted the largest bullets Kira had ever seen and started loading his pockets.

"Not exactly the most noble of reasons" He finally loaded six rounds into the chambers and snapped the massive gun closed, laying his finger on the trigger to test the laser sight which projected a red dot no sniper could miss.

"You know, back in feudal Japan this would be seen as a dishonor, the samurai then are allowed to take the life of the one who shamed him… but that's not my reason either"

The woman slapped her fore head and gave a growl of frustration.

"Then what is?"

He gave a disturbing grin as he set the gun on the desk.

"Since Chronos fell, this is the best challenge I've been called to… and I'll be damned if I'm going to disappoint"

After he searched through the drawers and finally found the holster that held the gun she finally asked.

"Why fight it with human weapons? Why not just transform and fight it? Seems it'd be easier"

The boy stopped and stared into the floor a moment, he was ashamed to admit it but he was afraid of the Guyver, of its power. There was a time where he'd use it just for sheer entertainment but that was so long ago, before he dedicated himself to training. Sadly though he still had all the powers and more, his body had grown used to not being dependent on the armor, hence why it drained him so terribly.

"I only use it when its necessary, back there at the precinct there were civilians involved and I was without weapons so I classified it as an emergency" An excuse yes, though a valid one for now. He hooked the holster to his belt and strapped the sword on, she noticed the eagle and swastika on the sheath and hand guard immediately.

"You were closer to the Nazis than you admit… care to talk about it?"

He growled silently at her "Why are you doing this? Granted I'd like your help but why in god's name are you so cool about this? Any one else would have dropped it by now" She was a little surprised; he started to sound like a boy again instead of a cynical old man. She only offered a smile and a few words.

"I find it interesting when a Dark Angel falls into my lap…"

He was stunned for a moment but soon smiled to her, offering a few chuckles as he slipped on a leather long coat. "You should fight it as you are… not with those weapons"

His hand stopped midway from lifting the gun up, slowly craning his eyes onto her.

"It uses the equipment it has as tools, means of either ensnaring prey or injure it enough to bring back a trophy, it's a hunter, and finds honor in such trophies from stronger prey"

He scoffed and brought his fingers back.

"So you want me to fight it as I am? So I can give it an 'honorable' hunt?" She only grinned.

"I'm saying that's what it wants and you can use that against it" He eyed her another moment then smiled.

"Alright, in that case I want you to drive me somewhere"

The drive however was mostly filled with silence other than abrupt 'turn left' or 'straight another two miles'. They were going deeper into the city, the boy kept his eyes closed the entire time. She was starting to question his directions until she noticed a very odd bulge on the side of his scalp suddenly twitch along his cranium. She settled herself into believing in him, in the fact that he had one of the weapons that managed to liberate them from Chronos.

"Stop here…" She pulled over, an old abandoned construction sight, it was going to be L.A.'s new headquarters but they stopped before they even started. A four story tall skeleton stood there now.

"Is it here?"

"This is where it comes to rest and prepare for its next hunt… Makes sense, this thing would probably prefer a tree in the middle of a jungle but this does well enough it seems…" He opened the door and began to step out.

"I'll expect you to come back"

He gave her an odd look then a smile "falling in love this quickly? For shame, in my country your father would beat you senseless… thank you, now go on get out of here, I'll meet up with you later" She snagged him and dragged him close, pecking him on the cheek before with a blush released him and drove off the moment he shut the door. He gave a light grin and scoffed.

"Women, Da you may 'ave been right all along about 'em…" A heavy Irish drawl if there ever was one, then he looked to the construction site again, a brief glance above along the many steel girders before he gave a sigh and closed his eyes.

"Guyver" Just like before the ground beneath him was obliterated and he was soon shrouded in the dark armor that the late Chronos had sought after so hard, and now the government, in the future who knows? The sensors twitched to and fro, the chameleon, or the Hunter as Kira had so called it was on the higher levels. He took a breath and let it out slow, the orb at his waist began to glow and vibrate faintly and the heavy armor began to lift up into the air. The drain wasn't near as taxing as it was last time, it was still rather hard on him but he could manage it now. The moment he found himself level with the hunter he gently landed on a girder, glancing around slowly. The eyes of the Guyver flashed briefly, to him the darkness suddenly had a very light shade of rose, and it was as if a full moon of pink was out straight up above him. The left orb twitched and the prongs on the right gauntlet extended, promptly slashing through a metallic net before it had its chance to snare him.

"Gonna have to try something new now you poor bastard…"

Another projectile, fast, bladed and humming, a discus of the fatal Olympics "That's new" he muttered as the jewel atop the control medal fired a green beam that sliced the disc in half, both pieces whirling past him with no harm done, finally the Hunter leapt from its hiding spot at the Guyver, spear extended. He was ready this time around, his body wasn't lazy nor his mind uncommitted to this fight. With a simple fluid movement he brushed the spear off with the back of his right hand then thrust his palm into the Hunter's chest plate, a modified Tai Chi movement. It dropped back and managed to slam into a girder on its decent down to the ground, the Guyver soon dropping after it. He brought his fist back and as the hunter rolled out of the way smashed the ground with it, his own version of a Shaolin attack. He stood and took a firm stance then began to swing with his elbows mixed in with a few snap kicks. Thai Boxing. Each attack coming from a different Martial style and to his surprise most brushed off. He switched, his arms extended and he began to spin himself left and right, a few quick jumps to sweep at the air with his heels, Wu Shu.

The Hunter managed to grab hold of his arm and swing him over its shoulder, with a loud pop sounding and slam him into the ground, soon sent flying after as the Guyver rolled its lower body up and planted both feet into the Hunter's stomach. He rolled himself to his feet and shook himself, the throw managed to give him one hell of a head ache and dislocate his shoulder. Even though the armor made him extraordinarily powerful he was still only human within. He grabbed his arm and with a swift jerk managed to put the joint back into place. It was strong but not strong enough, but it was fast, very fast.

It also got up a lot quicker than most Zoanoids would have. The jewel glowed again and fired off another beam, searing through the Hunter's torso who gave faint recoil before howling at him again and charging. The Guyver stepped to the side at the last second and still found him self hammered down to the ground, the bastard managed to lift its arm to clothesline him at the last second, some where in his head a warning klaxon blared. The sounds of metal scraping on metal came and he looked up in time to see the hunter with his wrist blades extended, this time however they were much longer now, maybe over a meter in length.

"_Something New_" it warbled in his own metallic echo before swinging for his neck. The Guyver itself responded this time by extending its own blades and quickly slicing through the long serrated metal. Unlike the Guyver this Hunter was starting to run out of options, even more after the boy quickly brought his arm back after the swipe and took a decent slice out of it. The Hunter leapt back and howled at him again, the blood was a disturbing green that glowed in the darkness. He forced himself to his feet and briefly patted his shoulders before taking a new stance entirely, nothing quick as firm or fluid as the oriental styles but something of a combination. An old holdover from Russian martial arts, you can learn a lot when you're immortal.

Now as it stood the beast clicked at him a moment, then reached up to the back of its mask and pulled something free, a tube of something because it began to hiss and spread an exhaust of some sort much like the Guyver does when it expels steam and oddities from the host's oxygen. It pulled another on the other side and reached up, slowly and rather dramatically pulling its mask free. Underneath was a face not even a mother could love, a wide brow, beady little eyes and four pronged fangs covering a second set of teeth. For that moment the Guyver dropped its guard.

"Ugh… you are one… ugly… Mother-" It howled at him again, the fangs spreading open a moment as it spread its arms. Trying to intimidate its prey and oddly enough it almost worked. Though after spending a decent portion of your life in an old war and a new one involving horrible monsters not much fazes you. The Hunter lifted its hand and pulled the cannon off its shoulder, dropping it to the ground, unarmed combat.

"Hm, alright then" He stood straight and the blades on the armor's arms retracted to their small prongs, sometimes you just need a good scuffle to sort your self out. This would seem to be that very situation. The Hunter stood there a moment, craning its head to the side a moment, it seemed satisfied and began to pace, arms spread a little and claws bared. The Guyver mimicked his steps, his own hands again patting at his shoulders before resting themselves into a relaxed position at his chest and the other in front of him between him and his enemy. He almost felt like he was back in Japan, practicing Bushido with his master, each step, and each movement slow while the two opponents watched each other, waiting for that precise moment to attack. He started to like these hunters…

Suddenly they both stopped their circling and leapt at each other, running at such a high speed they were nothing but blurs before they caught each other's hands in tight grapples, both trying to dominate the other. For a moment the Guyver seemed to be winning, almost dropping the Hunter to its knees before he soon found his fingers popping, he could feel his bones beginning to flex under the stress and found him self being pushed back. The armor is able to out lift one hundred men and suddenly it wasn't enough! He brought their arms down and began to bend the Hunter's wrists back, eliciting a roar from it before he found its skull slamming into his control medal. For a brief moment he almost blacked out, recoiling and releasing the monster's hands as he stumbled back, he couldn't hear, he couldn't think, he could barely even see as his vision shifted in and out of focus, like some one turning the knobs and flicking switches up in his senses. Finally he found himself able to focus, and was again smashed in the head by a clawed hand.

He planted himself before he spun out of focus again and redirected what energy he had left for the moment into a low uppercut that connected painfully into the Hunter's stomach. He followed up with another then finally a palm thrust the sent the hunter toppling to the ground as the Guyver stumbled back again, shaking his head as he tried to regain his bearings, blind and very lucky punches. The Hunter didn't get up nearly as quick this time, it was just as screwed up as him now it seemed, though unlike the Hunter he had a now obvious weakness that he had to protect. As the Hunter lifted himself up he found that he was wrong in that venture, as the gashes were bleeding that glowing green blood rather furiously now, and the Hunter was doing its best to cover the wound.

Honor wasn't a reliable strategy in combat; he could very well simply fry the Hunter's skull with his head beam or slice him apart. But years of living in several parts of the world after so long tends too… manipulate your rationality to the ways of your opponent. The hunter started for him again and he did the same, the monster must have been working off some serious adrenaline to keep fighting like this. Do these things even have adrenaline? In the time it took to form that thought he found a claw slapping him in the face again, and another. He caught the next swing and repaid the judo shoulder throw in spades, though as the monster hit the earth its claw grabbed his arm firmly and managed to roll itself forward and hurl the Guyver into and through a wooden fence and into the street.

He took only a moment before swinging his legs around and forcing his body up again, the hunter was already on top of him and swung its arm back into his face plate, sending him through the fence yet again and back into the construction site. Those swipes nearly took his head off; his neck already felt broken thanks to the blows. He felt ridiculous, he could tear this thing apart easily but he elected to fight it like Japanese superhero films. He forced himself up and turned to the beast just as it stepped through the large hole in the fence and started for him slowly. He grinned under the face plate and brought his fist back, the orb at his waist beginning to hum and glow faintly again before he shot towards the hunter again.

The beast roared and swung at his head, he ducked and planted his fist into the monster's gut again, only this time the blunt of the blow didn't stop, it kept going, lifting the hunter off its feet. He felt bones crack and soon shatter, flesh and organs beginning to either part out of the way of the force or squish inside its body. He finally felt his knuckles knock against its backbone and decided that was enough, he planted his feet mid flight and threw the rest of his body weight forward into his fist, sending the battered creature tumbling end over end into a fence post. He scoffed a moment before nearly toppling over again, going too fast too quickly and stopping suddenly like that just about had him retch inside the helmet as his stomach tried to catch up on what happened. He caught himself and after a moment to catch his balance started slowly towards the creature, laid up against the now horribly bent post's cement base which was lifted partway out of the earth, the creature itself had a splash of neon green covering its chest, and it was still coughing more up, its gashed stomach was torn open and he could almost see its organs furiously trying to work amidst the glow..

"Stay down this time…" He muttered to himself as the hunter spit up on its own fore head before its jaws moved slowly and lazily.

"_Got… a purty… mouth_" it growled slowly

He growled through his teeth and clenched his fists, caked in the hunter's luminescent blood. He was getting real sick of that now. Though his anger quickly ebbed as it flipped the plate on one of its gauntlets up and began pressing in a sequence of buttons.

_This thing making a last will and testament or something?_

It stroked along the edge and a beep sounded, red digital figures appeared and began to shift every second or so on the little LED panels. As time went on, each little panel went blank, the series of beeping growing louder and louder as the thing managed to start laughing.

"oh hell" He thought about blasting the thing's arm off, but thanks to a quick image of the thing going off thanks to attempting to destroy it he turned and leapt through the fence and started dashing madly down the street. He managed to get a city block away, watching in mild amusement as the people he passed tried to figure out what that black blur was that suddenly zipped by them. He heard a low rumble and took a fleeting glance behind him, streaks of lightning lulled around a moment before a bright explosion began to grow, and fast! He couldn't outrun it!

"FUCK!"

The gravity orb began to vibrate again, forcing him to go faster and faster, four city blocks away now and the blast was about ready to nip at his heels! Six blocks, the blast seemed to slow but still closing in the final inches, ten blocks now! The blast finally began to stop and just as quickly as it caught up it receded back, just barely passing the twelfth block. He gave one final glance back; it almost looked like a mini nuke was set off. He forced a grin, he was tired and his legs felt like electrified jelly. Then he came to a sudden stop again, not because he wanted to, but because the street itself came to an abrupt stop into a hotel wall. He was exhausted, and did nothing to stop himself from hitting the pavement. He gave a final look up into the sky, that starry sky and again saw a shooting star… then another, and another even bigger than the last two. He gave a faint smirk at them.

"Looks like… I'm not done… quite yet… heh, the bastards…" He tried to sit up and found that he couldn't move anything below his neck; apparently the thing actually did manage to sever his vertebrae and the Guyver dedicated all resources to fixing the problem. He would heal up in a few hours and be on his way again, though at that rate he'll end up back in that damned precinct again. He couldn't even turn enough to see just how much damage that blast did. He took in a deep breath, thinking about just which nerves were cut and which weren't. He was still able to take in air; his heart was still pounding away, if the damage was that excessive the armor would have instantly taken over his diaphragm. He took this time to think back to everything he said to Kira; maybe he should have told her the complete truth.

"Heh, right, as if she'd believe it, I still think she doesn't even believe the 'hundred year old' bit" He gave a sigh and tried to close his fingers into his palm, with a bit of effort they finally did, he was slowly re-attaining his mobility.

He had a brief lapse of sanity, the pavement and brick buildings washed away by cherry blossoms in an open field. He couldn't move that time either, so much work and training, his masters were strict to their laws of bushido. He saw a figure slowly begin to stand in the distance, a boy with long raven hair swept away into the wind. Japan, before the west began to influence them, before the west existed. He finally saw the face of the figure, young and beautiful, innocent features off set by cold gray eyes, the eyes of a rival. He gave a short scoff, if only they knew, then Guyvers 1, 2 and 3 would have become 4, 5 and 6. The true Guyver one was created long ago in the early years of recorded history, viewed as a god in many cultures, once reveling in his power, his omnipotence. Until a woman came, a woman who ensnared his heart. Ever since he'd been doing everything he can to keep it in check, to keep the beast within caged. His mind swirled, remembering centuries, even two millennia of memories. He saw the Christian's savor put on the cross and even helped bury him. He himself hid the Grail and eventually retrieved the Arch of the Covenant. Prizes of archeological research lost thanks to him. The Arch was incredibly hard on him, the Nazis managed to find it, and he only managed to hide it again after dealing with his brother… who was the reason the unit in Hitler's possession was missing.

He heard a car heading his way and it snapped him from his delusion, he briefly saw his brother again in his armor before he was staring up into the sky once again. A door opened and slammed shut and heeled steps hurried to him. He craned his eyes up and met with Kira's worried stared and forced a smile.

"You going to just stand there or help me up?" She forced a small smile and grabbed his arm, hefting him up on her shoulder. He was amazed on just how much this woman could lift! But the answer to that came just as he was set in the passenger seat and as she just shut the door to her side of the car.

"What's your archetype?" She blinked at him a few moments before smiling.

"Ramotith… how could you tell?" He scoffed.

"I weigh over two hundred pounds in this… and you lifted me up like I was a paperweight, not many people can pull that off" She gave a little bemused sigh as she started the car, though she eyed him as he struggled to even lift his hand up to his face.

"He did a number on you didn't he?"

"Nothing that can't be healed, but it'll be a bitch to move for awhile… that's the good news sadly"

She cocked a brow as she began to turn back down the street "then what's the bad news?"

He heard sirens closing in, he glanced out the window and saw just how much devastation the blast did and didn't feel any better about having won the fight "there are more coming… I can only imagine why, heh, maybe they're the galactic police and the one I killed was a fugitive" It was getting harder to keep his eyes open, his vision kept focusing in and out against his will. He was wasted and he needed to sleep if he had any hope of even thinking about taking on more of those things the same way he did this one. He grinned as his eyes grew too heavy to keep open. For a split second he found himself tearing one of those things in two in his minds eye.

Kira gave one last passing glance to the boy, a smile spreading on her lips a moment before she spotted a slight bulge in his scalp slowly sliding forward and back again. She swallowed hard and turned her attention back to the road, she could turn into a monster at will and she was getting shivers by a kid of all things…


	4. Chapter 3, Revised

Chapter 3

Noble Demon…

"Jaeg-san…. Jaeg-san!" A low growl later he was staring up into the wrinkled face of a near ancient man of oriental ancestry. The boy gave another growl.

"Its JAEGER dammit…" He muttered before yelping as he was smacked on the brow by a fan.

"Do not speak to me in such insolence; I am your master by your choice!" The boy finally sighed and nodded

"Yes sensei" He rolled himself into a sitting position with his head bowed down, the old man smiled at this.

"Very good, now get up, its time for your exercises, five hundred kicks"

"FIVE!? What makes you think I can even get past fifty this time!?" He wasn't scolded; oh no he hadn't earned that right, the sensei just smacked him on the fore head with the fan again and matter-of-factly spoke in Japanese again.

"You will do five hundred, or you can leave! I do not teach those who quit!" He just about bit the old man's head off but instead took a deep breath and stood, giving a bow.

"Very well Sensei…" With that he started walking past him, taking a moment to glance off at the small palace. The tree he was to kick five hundred times was just outside the courtyard gates on a small mound about another mile from the coast line, which ended in a cliff falling into some rather nasty rocks. He found that already many of the students were practicing, young kids that were going to become the militia, each shouting with each practiced punch, each kick, each chop. He was so happy he managed to snag his own personal trainer… well, almost personal trainer. When he finally walked through the large archway off the grounds he found his only fellow student under Sensei Feng already slamming his shin into the bark of the large tree. He cursed the boys name silently and took his place on the other side of the tree. Just as he brought his leg back he heard the other boy's grunts cut off to some rather creepy laughter.

"Sleep in again little brother?"

He gave a growl and gave a fierce kick into the large tree, clenching his teeth and doing his best not to wince as he readied himself to do it again.

"Ah no come back today? Very curious, perhaps you'd rather be training with the militia?" He slammed his leg into the tree again, hissing at the pain but focusing on the other boy's words. As much as he hated his voice it was a great distraction.

"hm I wouldn't blame you, they don't get such severe treatment, they are only trained to die after all" Jaeger heard bark snap under his next kick, he was letting his rage do his kicking.

"You know he thinks you and that demon that appears in the rice paddies have some kind of bond, the moment you came to him asking to be trained like some spoiled brat that dark devil began to prowl not far from the castle, even the other students are afraid of you"

He gave one last kick then toppled over, hissing as he grabbed at his knee. He could only hear the other boy laughing as he peered out from behind the large trunk.

"Giving up already?" Jaeger glared and forced himself up, god he wanted to hit him, smash in that smug face of his.

"Sasuke! Jaeg-san!" they turned and quickly stood at attention before bowing to their master. He expected Sasuke to be scolded, and for himself to get hit again. But instead the old man just laughed.

"If you two feel the great tree would not suffice, then maybe you both should take out your frustrations in sparring one another?" Jaeger grinned at that, and that's why he decided to stay so long. Because it always seemed this old man could read his mind.

The two students took their stances, staring down one another. Jaeger barely recognized Sasuke's form, it was a much modified version of the local militia's martial art, so he knew what to expect. He took on a Wu Shu stance, a little something he picked up from Tibet and a few other small temples somewhere while trekking around Asia. He took in a deep breath and let it out; his mind clearing and allowing only his kung fu remain. His minds eye saw only his opponent and the space around him. Suddenly Sasuke charged, and with little effort Jaeger promptly brushed off his first few attacks until an unseen spear chop from Sasuke hit its mark right in the throat. He used the momentum from it and quickly threw the boy over his shoulder and into the grass below before coughing and gagging for air. He shook himself and took another breath before going into a very firm posture, Karate. The boy took the same stance as before and was the first to charge, Jaeger didn't try anything fancy, he only stepped forward and promptly uppercut the boy in the stomach.

He gave him a moment to recover and they took their stances again. Again Sasuke charged, this time Jaeger spun and swept his heel at the boy's jaw. It was ducked and he found his spin stopped before a quick jab from Sasuke's left nailed him right in the crotch. He grit his teeth and lifted his leg off the ground, his shin meeting with the side of the boy's head this time and they both went down, only Jaeger took an extra moment to stand due to the fact he was nailed in the balls for one and for another the shin he used in his attack was the same that was wailing on the tree. He finally did stand and gave a sigh, this time he took a very unorthodox stance, something only a Tai boxer would know by heart.

Sasuke took a few minutes this time, hoping Jaeger would finally charge. No such luck, so again he charged and met with a left snap elbow and a fierce knee to the gut that sent him sprawling. When it came to training Sasuke had him beat, but sparring, that's where forgotten centuries of experience came into play. Sensei stopped it before they had a chance to get into position again, they bowed to one another and Sasuke went off in a huff, brushing away the blood from his lip.

"Jaeger… you and him have such rivalry, yet you fight with so little passion"

"Emotions get in the way of battle, they distract your focus and there fore must be ignored and cleared"

The old man laughed at that, and the boy bit his lip as he rested up against the wall of the palace.

"You came, hoping to learn from the most reputable martial arts master in Edo, yet you already fight with a cause greater than that of my master's master, why learn from me young one?" He gave a sigh and glanced off towards the sky, it was about six or so, the sun was beginning to drift into the western mountains.

"You never know when a skill will come in handy more than another" The old man laughed again, it wasn't at all an unpleasant laugh but it was a little disturbing.

"Well, if that demon which stalks the rice fields ever comes you will be of great use to the temple!" The boy only gave a shrug at that.

"Why would he come here? He seems rather disinterested in much of anything, probably looking for a cave to die in…" An awkward silence followed, and he found the old man smiling at him.

"You say 'he' as if you know it is indeed a man, have you met this demon?" The boy squinted his eyes a little; he could already tell the old man knew that he did have a relationship with this supposed demon, also that this old man would know if he lied to his face.

"He would have to be master, I believe if it were a woman then she'd have began to snatch away all the young men from their homes in hopes of seducing them" He wasn't lying, but he was hoping to steer the questions away from him and the demon.

"hmm a keen observation! sometimes I forget you are only a boy!"

_To be honest I wish I were as ignorant as you are sensei_

He glanced down to the tree and found Sasuke already starting up his kicks again. He thought a moment about what the old man said, about him fighting for a cause. He tried to think about just what that might be and found only one thing that came to mind. He hoped that some day he'd be able to redeem himself for all the things he did all those centuries ago, when he was a monster that prowled the lands looking only to spill the blood of his next victim. His thoughts swiftly changed as he caught a figure out in the distance. He had only a second to glimpse it before it quickly ducked down away from sight. He kept his little scoff to himself. He knew exactly what it was, a ninja sent to spy on the castle. There was a battle being plotted, and soon. Though he found the ninja beginning to watch him more than anything else, that bothered him deeply.

He brushed those thoughts away and instead focused on just how he'd approach the fight that was coming, he could run away like he did from the monks and the monastery, but here he had friends… well… one friend.

"Reinhardt-san, Reinhardt-san!" He was shaken and found a young and very beautiful face blinking up into his. He forced a smirk and cocked his head.

"I was dreaming again Sakura-Chan?" She giggled and stuck her tongue out at him, she was a pretty thing, she was the other reason he stayed so long. When he first arrived he was sick and half dead from starvation. She sat and nursed him back to health, that's when he approached Master Feng for training.

"I saw the demon again! He was right outside on my balcony last night!" He tried not to cringe but he gave a few faint chuckles. He swore the girl was asleep! Feng noticed his blush and he quickly tried to regain his composure.

"Well maybe he's in love with you and plans to steal you away to the heavens!" She giggled and kicked him in the shin, he howled in pain inside is mind but kept chuckling along with her. Some one called to them and the girl called back before bowing to him and leaving quickly, he waved after her still smiling, until Master Feng cleared is throat.

"Hmm the demon has an interest in young Sakura eh? Perhaps it's not the demon I should look out for but you Jaeg-san" He cringed and stiffened a moment before forcing out a nervous giggle.

"Are you assuming I would dare peep on such an innocent girl sensei? I'd first have to climb up to her window and that was difficult enough!" The old man chuckled and nodded as he stroked at his long white beard.

"Oh-ho! So you not only know where her window lies but you have attempted to climb the walls in order to stand upon her balcony?" The boy only blushed at this point, head down and silent all the while the old man laughed to himself.

"But enough of your pervasive prowess, tell me just where did you learn such artful strikes?" He keeps asking it but he just gets the same answer.

"The style has been handed down my family line, however I am the last to learn and it will more than likely die with me" The old man nodded, seeming satisfied, but the boy knew he wasn't. He asked the same question every day since he'd first seen the boy spar. He felt the flesh underneath his scalp twitch suddenly and jerked his head into the setting sun. The Ninja was watching again… and this time he had friends. He took a slow breath and his face became cold and grim. The attack was tonight.

"They'll try to breach the south wall first" The boy only gave the faintest of nods as his Master stared into the horizon with him. He wasn't the least bit surprised the old man knew about them as well. But unlike the old man, he found something rather peculiar about these particular spies. Almost as if they weren't entirely… human. He felt a soft pulse through out his body and gave a rather disturbing grin.

"This should be rather… delightful…"

Night fallen slowly, word quietly spread of the upcoming attack and preparations were made as discreetly as possible. The senior students and masters took up weapons and watched the grounds from covert hiding places, things like fake tree stumps and under pads of fake grass. Clever, unless you were the boy who currently stood atop the highest roof of the castle, resting up against a rather ugly statue, the architecture of the place was really amazing, if you were into it. Inside the younger students were preparing for the worst, anything left of the seniors took up blades and patrolled the halls, the understudies were given weapons but took refuge in the basement with the staff, the last line of defense along with the older masters who couldn't fight continuously. He could see it all as long as he concentrated hard on any room or hall. He found himself staring into the weapon display room; three students and one master were staring up at on particular mantle, a rather large one where a sword once laid. They spoke quietly, though he couldn't hear them even if they screamed. He did his best to pick out what their lips were saying.

… _could even lift it?_

_No one … the castle_

_It does not matter, we would not be able to use it, quickly now grab anything else and arm those in the basement and kitchens._

He smiled to him self; the older man was easy to understand seeing as how their old age causes them to enunciate wisely. He brought his hand back and lightly patted a very large clothed weapon leaning up against the very statue he was. He could barely lift it himself but soon he wouldn't have to worry about that, hopefully he wouldn't even have to swing the thing more than twice. He arched a brow and stepped to the edge of the tiles, kneeling and staring down past the stone walls. He almost didn't pick them out; the ninja have arrived, all in black and shifting only when the shadows do. There was some one else, an old man standing at the doors.

"Master… what are you thinking?" He saw a duo of the lead pack stop and talk amongst themselves, gesturing lightly to the old man.

"Damn, new plan" He took a glance about a moment before walking back to grab the massive weapon and came to the edge of the roof again, taking a few deep breaths before hurling the sword as hard as he can, soon jumping after it.

"GUYVER"

In a flash he was quickly surrounded in the black armor that made him into the demon so well talked of stalking the rice paddies. He reached out and grabbed the massive sword and after a bit of persuading from the gravity orb at his waist curved is fall straight towards his master. He laid the massive blade on his back and braced himself for the landing. It wasn't as hard as he expected, but the heavy piece of steel at his back made him lurch forward a bit before he straightened himself, he could see them clearly now. He also found two of them had stopped midway along the wall in hopes of killing his master quietly.

He slowly lifted his free hand and pointed to them without craning his head and spoke in his most coherent and menacing Japanese.

"You two, go back to your fellow murderers, the rest of you, go back to your masters and tell them this castle is protected by the night goblin!" Only in another seven hundred years will he realize just how cheesy that sounds, but for now it did the trick, they all stopped in their tracks and stared, the two along the wall were debating quietly whether or not he could actually see them. He finally craned his head, the jewel atop his head flickered the briefest moment and the closer of the two fell dead, his friend jerking his gaze between his dead partner and the 'goblin'.

"I won't warn you again… leave now" he finally got the message and quickly leapt back to his friends. Now they had a new debate, it was either how he just killed the ninja with a hole in his forehead or if he could really swing that massive sword. It took only a few moments but soon they began to step out, drawing their blades. The debate was over.

The Guyver glanced back to Master Feng.

"Step back old man, its not every day I decide to help your kind…" The old man (rather creepily given the moment at hand) chuckled at that.

"No it isn't, though you seem to take a liking at peeking into the rooms of young girls" The Guyver gave a scoff; if the old man lived he'd have a little talk about that. For the moment he lifted the large blade from his back and brought it to his side. The clink of metal against metal rang out a moment before the first wave charged quietly, the moment they came in range he swung the massive blade, slashing many of them in two, those intelligent enough to duck or leap into the air only managed another two steps forward before they found the momentum didn't stop, the blade swung all the way around and only came to a stop after finishing off the final few survivors, one last managed to dodge this one as well and succeeded in another step forward before instead of spinning the massive sword about him again the Guyver used the swing and arched it up into the air, promptly bringing it down on the final ninja, his blade flipping into the air and impaling the earth behind the demon. Torsos and limbs and splatters of blood covered the ground before him, and for a moment he felt a grin on his lips under the alien armor, the sight of carnage excited him just as it did so long ago.

The rest of the little army suddenly didn't seem so confident, though they stood their ground. The Guyver lifted the blade and pointed it at the center of the group.

"I won't speak it again, disperse! Go back and grovel to your master's while you still have your arms and legs!" The thought seemed to shake them, however their confidence quickly returned when the loud clang of heavy metal striking the stone walkway echoed out. The Guyver slowly glanced down and found the heavy sword on the ground, along with his arm up to the elbow bleeding profusely from the sliced stump. The sensor on his right side twitched and he knew what had happened before he fully faced his master wielding the sharp blade that had dismembered him.

"You would betray your own teachings?" The master showed little concern as he lifted the katana up again.

"I'm doing this so that my students may live… I'm sorry Jaeger but it must be done" As the tip of the blade was brought back He saw everything, the deal that Sensei made, the months of plotting and waiting, he also saw what the future held for the temple.

"Betrayal…" He whispered as the steel slipped between the breastplates and skewered him all the way through. He could feel his heart still trying to beat while the cold steel cut into the chambers of the organ, he could feel warm blood begin to spill down into his body. He started to fall backwards, his vision and focus blurring as he hit the earth. He was dying, he was the only one that could save the temple and the students and he was lying there feeling the world about him grow cold.

_No… not yet… can't… die yet…_

He opened his eyes and stared up through those rose lenses of the armor, watching one of the Shinobi step up to his master, he could just barely make out what they were saying.

"You've served our lord well sensei, now I'm sorry to say that our original deal has been… altered"

The old man didn't seem all that surprised by it. The ninja went on about how they came in order to draw out the demon and take him to their shogun. The 'demon' mean while was beginning to feel his limbs again, the cold washing away as the armor took over for his heart palpitations. He shakily began to stand, finding it difficult with only one hand to steady him, though eventually found himself to his feet, trying to calm his breathing as he glared at both the sensei and the ninja who still had his back to him. He lifted and placed his hand on the sword that pierced him and snapped it from his breastplates, the ninja turning in time to watch the broken blade stab into his chest. The man coughed up blood a moment before collapsing, and then the demon lacking an arm turned to the rest of the black clad spies and assassins, hissing lowly at them.

"Well seeing as you all came just for me I'd better put on a bit of a show…" He reached up and grasped a breastplate, pulling it free from his chest. An orb of clear gel lay underneath, bulging slightly into the exposed air before it started to glow dimly, then brighter, bolts of energy beginning to bound off its surface "Sadly it ends now" A beam fired, engulfing the area in a bright white while it burned through anything in its path. When it was finished there was little left but a few remaining ninja and scorched earth. The Guyver cocked its head as he closed his chest plate, honestly surprised that any managed to escape the destruction… until they seemed to literally grow and shred out of their skins.

"Sensei, you may want to get back into the castle now, the real demons are coming out tonight…" Not to far off, the closest one grew green scaly muscles and a long horn; it could very well have been a demon. The boy gave a scoff and cocked his arm back "at least I get some fun out of all this" he hissed as the prongs on his arm extended into blades. Then he leapt forward, intending to spill their blood to slack the armor's thirst. As he neared the one with the horn he heard some one calling his name, so faint, growing louder and louder. Finally he opened his eyes and found the lovely detective staring down at him, a smile soon breaking on her lips.

"I thought you would never wake up" He blinked up at her a moment, confused until he glanced around. He was lying on his cot in the abandoned church, his wall of guns and swords across from him. He sat up slowly; his body ached and was sore from using it so little, the armor wasn't to be seen, it did its job and vanished until needed again.

"How long was I out?"

"Nearly all day, I almost gave up on you" He popped his neck and a few other joints as he stood up, rolling his shoulders and flexing his fingers of his right hand, surprised slightly to find it there. It took longer than he expected.

"How many killings and reports of ghosts?" He looked up into her rather bewildered eyes as he managed to elicit another loud pop from his neck "well?"

"Erm, seven deaths and five reports of transparent men… how'd you?"

"Logic, what I don't know however is why, if they were human it'd be easy to tell if they just wanted to draw me out or if they're just having fun… either way… where are the sightings and deaths centered?"

They unrolled a map and she tacked where the sightings were then where the killings were, they were all in a semicircle with an old apartment building dead center of it all.

"Random guess, the police have already figured out this building is the apex of the killings and are planning on raiding it soon, right?" He didn't even wait for an answer, he knew the area well enough to make it there, and the only problem he could find was will he has enough energy in reserve to take on more of these things?

"You're going there _now_!?" He tossed on his coat; he vaguely noticed that his shirt was a bit tattered.

"Of course, if I manage to get there before the raid we can avoid a massacre, even if anyone on the task force IS a Zoanoid I doubt they'd remember how to bio-morph, hell can you?" Kira started to say something then went silent, every Zoanoid that had worked in a civilian job before the fall of Chronos were sworn never to practice their transformations if they wanted to continue to live as a civilian. Out of everything the restored governments did that was the one mistake they made, they never know when they might actually need some monsters on the payroll. He stepped outside and was about to bio-boost when she grabbed his arm, she was almost hissing at him.

"If you die I'll kill you for it!" He blinked at her, such an odd paradox she stated, but he smiled and turned to her, his arms wrapping about her and rather brashly kissed her. When he pulled away he said one thing only.

"A Guyver can never die…"

He stepped away from her, summoned the armor, and leapt into the sky, a thought triggering an ache in the pit of his stomach.

_But we are far from immortal…_

He dropped from the sky and smashed through the rooftop into the top floor of the abandoned building, he was impatient and wanted the threat exterminated before he started to get to far into the killing, last time he felt such a rush he went out hunting gangsters and gang-bangers. The sensors twitched about a moment, he couldn't find any sign of them; the air was still on every floor. Did he miss his mark? No… there was something here but… lower, deeper… He pointed his palm at the floor, for a moment a red glow built up and grew into a swirling black vortex the size of a volley ball. He let it fly and watched it smash down through the floors below before dropping four more, now the hole was just big enough to let him through and he floated down through them. He finally hit ground level, now he found only a big dip of shattered concrete, the pressure cannon's power was fading quicker than he expected; he hoped to punch through into the cavern he kept sensing beneath. He glanced around and found an elevator shaft and tore out the doors, the shaft lay empty other than a fairly sizable hole in the solid concrete. He gave a quiet scoff and jumped through it, the fall happened to be longer than he expected and he had trouble catching his balance in the landing. He was tired and it was starting to wear on him, he might have better luck just opening up the megasmasher and hoping he gets near all of them in the blast.

He found himself indeed in a cavern, but what lay inside it was a large… thing. He couldn't really explain it; it was curved and as large as a yacht.

"At least they have some style… now where" A familiar buzzing was coming for him and he managed to duck a very familiar disc.

"Glad to see you all shop at the same place" a blue ball of plasma came next, again ducked, and he found a familiar mask before him, and the end of a spear smacking him in the face. He rolled with the blow and leapt away, overshooting himself into a wall. He was already having trouble keeping a steady breath; he needed a bead on all of them now. He could see three, sense four others for sure and thought he could feel another two. He took a breath and tried to center himself and extended his blades then leapt at the three he could see. In the air he dodged another disc and a net fired at him, cleaving one of the hunter's in two as he landed and severing the arm of another, the third swung its spear at him and he managed to catch it and backhand the poor bastard, snapping its neck back in the process. The right sensor twitched and he narrowly dodged another ball of plasma, his movements were getting sluggish now.

All he could do for the moment was dodge the various weapons hurled at him; he tried to think of how to fight what he couldn't see and barely sense. Then it came to him. He leapt back to the far end of the cavern and concentrated, the beads that lay in his airports began to vibrate and hum before blasting out before him. Ever wondered what would happen if the air around you suddenly began to vibrate so rapidly and violently it not only caused friction but began to tear apart your skin?

If he had concentrated it into a tight funnel he could tear flesh from bone but instead spread it wide so it did little more than annoy the shit out of anything in its path… and disrupt most electronics. Their cloaking devices shorted out one by one, now the playing field was a tad bit more even despite his exhaustion. He took another breath and brought his hands forward, taking his Russian stance again, the hunters each started towards him slowly, one with a spear, the other only its wrist blades, the last with a new maul weapon, think Tonfas or nightstick but with blades instead of an aluminum pipe or wood pole. Then they stopped in their tracks, just like that and stood at attention. He lowered his guard a moment in confusion, what were they doing now? Then he found why they didn't attack, another hunter uncloaked its self before him, this one he didn't even sense through his tired haze. Unlike the others this one had a red cape and its armor was more… ornate. Its mask lay in the crook of its arm and he was just as ugly as the other, only this one had gray dreads and sharp little quills sticking out of its brow and jowls. He half expected to it to say _purty mouth_.

It did say something yes, but it wasn't that warbled english anymore, it was something he couldn't peg. Then again he wasn't expecting it to really speak anything other than mimicked english. One of the other hunters barked something back and this ornate one turned and glared at him, growling quietly. This thing had superiority, like the alpha male or chieftain. It said something to the other three and reluctantly they each began to remove their masks and hold them in the crook of their arms, watching the Guyver carefully. The chief turned to him next, as if he expected something. Finally the boy stood straight and rather reluctantly himself recalled the armor from his body. The three seemed slightly surprised, their brows raised high, the chief did not share the feeling however. The boy did his best to keep steady, he was honored with meeting the leader of these things, why he didn't know or care for at the moment, just happy they didn't lunge at him again.

He swallowed hard and then bowed deeply, in the back of his mind he kept expecting to get blasted or impaled right here, but instead as he came back up he got a nod from the chief. Finally it took its own spear (just as ornate as its armor was) and held it out to Jaeger. A peace offering? Sign of respect? He didn't know and didn't question it; he held his hands out under the weapon and bowed to the chief again. He stood up again and the spear retracted into more of a scepter than a weapon, he wondered if he could make a sword out of it briefly as the hunters each turned and began walking back to their ship, with only one of the larger beasts stopping and turning back to him on the ramp.

"_Brothers…_" It warbled, turning to him fully and patting its chest. He smiled and returned the odd salute.

"Brothers…"

The ramp of the ship began to lift and close, the pods atop it began to hum to life, and an intense heat began to billow out to him. He summoned the Guyver and with his remaining strength plowed himself up through the earth until he hit the streets above, collapsing onto the concrete. He tried to catch his breath, god it hurt to breath. He heard a gun cocking and looked up to see the barrel of a colt assault rifle at his face plate. The raid team had arrived apparently; several officers in SWAT gear were set up against the front door. Before they could even think of what to do with him the earth rumbled beneath them all. When they caught their balance they found the Guyver gone yet again.

Jaeger stood atop a rooftop in his armor, trying to catch his breath again. He was having trouble controlling the energy he used up, trouble focusing, the very reason he traveled abroad so many decades ago. Suddenly a shiver went down his spine and he could feel the flattened hair on the back of his neck stand on end.

"[So, how long did it take you to get out of that cave]?" He said in Japanese as he turned and found a familiar face of his past, Sasuke Ryu, his little rival back in Japan. Like Jaeger he hadn't aged a day.

"[far too long, it's not very well ventilated and I continued to pass out… the only thing that kept me going was the vague hope of killing you…]"

"[Considering I have millennia more experience than you kid, it's unlikely]" _Unless you were to attack right now…_

Sasuke gave a scoff, nodding to the scepter in Jaeger's hand "[Making new friends already? Those hunters?]"

Jaeger cocked his head "[I take it you had a run-in with them as well?]"

Sasuke gave a shrug "[A couple, they fight like the old samurai of my home… well that is they try]"

"[You always were without honor you son of a bitch]"

A fight was coming and he wasn't able enough to win this round, he had to run. He had enough power left to maybe make it to the church, from then he'd have to pass out and rest for roughly another day before he'd be ready to fight again. He watched Sasuke take a breath and blasted him with the Guyver's sonic attack. The boy clutched at his ears and growled and Jaeger quickly took to the sky again, hurling himself in the proper direction. He hoped in the very least he can make it within falling distance of the cathedral, he wasn't sure if he could pull off a decent landing. He kept glancing behind him, expecting the 'Guyver of the Dragon' to be behind him, Sasuke. He remembered it so clearly, it was maybe two weeks after that ninja attack, Sakura pulled him away from his training one day and showed him something her grandfather gave to her. He instantly recognized the disk and the medallion in the center.

He took it from her and told her never to come near it, when she asked why he told her about it, about the Guyver, about the truth of the ogre that saved the castle. She wasn't nearly as shocked as she should have been, but now understood why the demon took a liking to her. Unbeknownst to the both of them Sasuke had listened in to the whole thing and stole the unit away that very night, activating it soon after. He then went about slaughtering villagers, calling himself Guyver of the Dragon. Jaeger stopped him and ripped out his control medal, burying deep in a mountain shrine in hopes it would never be found. If only he knew about the Guyver's unique ability to revive a host as long as the medal was intact, he would have destroyed it. He could see the church now, and he could barely keep airborne. So he did the next best thing to landing.

He fell. He crashed through the roof and smashed through two pews but god it felt good to just lie there, even despite the fact he was laying on splintered wooden seats. He took a sigh, it hurt to even think and he soon found the lovely detective looming over him.

"If you ever pull that again I'll cuff you to the bed"

He grinned under the faceplate and scoffed the best he could.

"Only if you promise to join me under the covers when you do"


	5. Chapter 4, Revised

Chapter 4

Unsettling Future

_In the following years the hunters never returned to LA, both me and Kira ended up having a child, a little girl. Kira however, being one of the few Zoanoids on the force ended up being called to fight against an uprising of her fellow mutations who missed Chronos enough to rebel, lead by a few Hyper Zoanoids in place of Zoalords. Jaeger joined the fight, doing his best to tell friend from foe and eventually they had won the battle, however Kira lost her life. Jaeger went into a depression that had him traveling the world again, leaving his little girl behind to grow up without him. Years passed before he returned, learning little to nothing other than his daughter had found a lover and had a little girl of her own. _

_He couldn't face her, but had settled with watching over her bloodline, keeping Kira's memory alive with the Bio-Booster Armor. Millennia passed, and he found himself in one of the last places he'd ever thought he'd find himself again. _

_In the military…_

_Fuck… never could get used to this_

'I believe this would be our fifth count so far'

_And each time, unlike a human who dreams peacefully until they wake up I've had _you_ to talk to for… how long this time?_

'Nine months, two days, twenty one hours, forty seven minutes'

_God I hate hypersleep… I can already tell the moment I even sit up I'll hurl into the nearest hole_

'It is still only a physical reaction, you need to adapt'

_I thought that was _your_ job_

'I'm only here to keep you alive'

…_comforting, how much longer by your estimates then?_

'Every time you ask that you accurse me when you hear the answer'

_That's because I didn't enjoy the answer, so by your guess will I like your answer this time?_

'…yes'

_Really? How long?_

'Now'

His pupils suddenly burned with a white light, the hissing of hydraulics, more lights blinked to life in lines, following the rows of temporary caskets which slowly began to open one by one, men and women each irritated and physically exhausted, slowly exiting each one. One of them, a particularly young boy, rolled out and collapsed onto the floor coughing and soon vomiting into a steel grate. Soon they all made their way to the showers, the boy had lingered behind a bit, though a happy sigh rolled from his lips as he finally fell against the tiled wall and the automated shower system sprinkled him with warm relaxing water.

"Ah fuggin 'ate cryoh sheep…" He slurred horribly before his stomach decided to try a few more rounds of dry heaving. He was almost finished when a soft hand lay on his back, he managed a quick glance behind him, and a lovely woman with cropped red hair was behind him, offering a kind beautiful smile. He managed to give one back before he collapsed into a far more restful sleep than what the cryo-tube had to offer. His dreams however brought no comfort; memories of the years flew by him, Kira's long running family line leading him to joining the Colonial Marine Corps, exceeding exponentially in every field but managed to stay close to the latest descendent. Out of all her family only this one had come close to discovering just who he was, that lovely red head and now second lieutenant Amanda Kira Svelts, first name from her grandmother and middle name from the very same woman that he helped start this family tree.

He heard muffled voices, light beamed through his eyelids in a red haze; a man and a woman were discussing his condition.

"At the rate he's going it'd probably be better for his health if he were to just… stay awake while everyone goes into Cryo"

"Doc have you ever tried to wait out eight months alone? Before cryo-sleep crews went mad in the first months with cabin fever"

"He has a history ma'am, he even reported to have been _conscious_ during one of his freezes! It's a wonder how he keeps sane if not a miracle! I don't even know if he actually DOES dream during the voyages"

He gave a grin and finally spoke "If you really must know doc, I keep myself entertained by playing Texas Hold 'em in my head" The boy sat up slowly, his abdomen and damn near every other muscle in his body ached like he'd gone through an all day work out for a week. The doctor he recognized right off the bat, the woman however he was not expecting. He did his best to sit up straight and salute with a little smile.

"Staff sergeant Guy Henderson reporting sir"

She gave a faint smile and a nod "at ease before you kill yourself"

At that he fell back on the bed with a groan and a 'thank you sir'. He feigned sleep as he listened intently on their conversation.

"What do you suggest we do with him?"

"Honestly? Full bed rest and for him to be excluded from this mission"

"He's one of my best, he's the reason I even took this mission because with him I'm almost sure we can accomplish it!"

"The men hate him, they despise the fact that they have to even listen to him and you want him to lead the team in this condition!? You're mad!"

"I've watched him take a knife and kill four grown men with it"

"I've heard others make the same claim of them selves"

He heard a scoff from the woman, and almost grinned to himself at what she said next "yea, but none of them pulled the knife they used out of their own chest now have they?"

He finally managed to be released, by released of coarse meaning he snuck out first chance he had. He made a beeline straight for the mess hall; he heard laughter and chatter up until he appeared in the doorway, where he met with silence and glares. He quietly ignored them all, each twice his size in mass alone, as he grabbed an apple from one of the trays and sat at an empty table in the back and took a loud bite that echoed in the room. He kept is eyes shut until he heard the thundering footsteps of some oaf and glanced up to find just that, a giant of a man corporal Perez, and one that despised him. He had two cronies this time, Private Cerventes and Specialist Calavara, and neither looked too happy to see the boy out and about.

"If you have something to say, say it or get the fuck away from my table" The oaf only growled at that.

"Heard you had a bit of space sickness this morning, what's wrong this time momma didn't tuck you in?" The cronies laughed, the boy didn't.

"Naw I was too busy with your momma, couldn't sleep a wink with her riding me" The boy broke a bit of a grin at the large man's now glowing face, and it didn't leave even after Perez smashed his knotty fists into the table.

"Ranks don't count for shit, your no match for me and we both know it!" His grin fell at that, and he slowly stood up, Perez held his ground but the private and specialist took a step back.

"Your right, I'm above you, so that's why I'll take you down with only one hand, wait no I'll make it fair, my bad hand" He tossed the fruit into his right palm and folded his arm behind his back, then just stood there, smiling.

Just as predicted the large man glanced to his friends to share a laugh, and then quickly swung his right arm at the boy's head. He blocked it with the blade of his fore arm, then grabbed the man by the collar and pulled him down to slam his knee up into the oaf's sternum, followed by a hammer fist to the back of his neck, effectively dropping him. Without a word he brought the apple back to his lips and took another bite, all the while the cronies kept glancing between themselves and their fallen 'leader', the mess hall was alive again with whispered chatter. Finally he stepped over the groaning lump and faced the two men, who straightened suddenly and stood at attention.

"Now then… was there something _you_ two wanted to tell me?"

Both sounded off with a 'sir, no sir!'

"Good, now drop and give me fifty" they sounded with a 'sir yes sir' and dropped to their bellies, behind him he heard Perez finally get up, swear, then felt big hot dogs squeezing at his neck. He raised his left hand high, spun and brought his arm down on Perezs', breaking his hold, then swiftly smashed his elbow into the man's face, spear chopped him in the throat then kicked in his right leg and assisted him into slamming into the floor by jerking on his collar. All with his left hand as promised.

"Practicing Krav Maga on the troops again Sergeant?" He looked up and found Amanda glaring at him. He instantly stood at attention and saluted, the others followed until she told them at ease. She walked straight up to Guy and gave him a glare "up and about already?"

"I felt some of the men needed discipline, and that I needed a quick work out sir"

"hm, glad to hear it, come with me" He followed without question, stealing a glance down at Perez who still had yet to get up. She dragged him into her quarters, where he folded his arms behind his back and stood quietly as she turned and sighed "what am I going to do with you? You're the best I've got and you keep picking fights with every marine under your command"

"Sir, I only finish the fights, I never start them"

"Well stop it, your going to need every one of them for this"

He gave a slight smile "It's your first time to see a bug too isn't it?"

She gave a scowl "yes, and I'm scared that your going to get your men killed"

He scoffed "Is that really it or are you afraid to lose me?"

"I'm Afraid to Fail! God if it wasn't for my grandmother I would have never even let you into the Corps!" He smiled at that memory; her grandmother had recognized him and told Amanda to always keep him close, that he'd protect her to no extent.

"You never did talk to her much did you?" The memory of him being the Guyver died with the grandmother, she never told Amanda just why he was so important, proof of that came from the lieutenant shaking her head to him.

"No… she was a bit batty though, talking about how our ancestor was one of the most powerful and oldest men on the planet" She sighed a moment and then shook her head "doesn't matter, we'll be landing in the matter of hours, our orders have changed slightly, we're here to guard and observe"

The boy scoffed "Babysitting, fun"

"We're here to make sure the babies don't eat the parents, if there is an out break our mission will change to exterminating the threat by any means"

Guy shuddered; he only saw some scattered videos of these things, Xenomorphs, ugly beasts.

'Amazing creatures, I wish I had the chance to study them, sadly my masters never encountered them'

"They didn't run into those hunters either…"

"What was that?"

He looked up suddenly and forced a smile "nothing sir, just that I don't think these men are anywhere near ready for a bug hunt"

She gave a 'no shit' look at that "if there is an outbreak, it won't be a big one, ever since what happened on the USM Auriga they've made some improvements to their security, adult drones are kept in separate cells and the queen-"

"They're still dangerous sir… I don't even think Chronos would have wanted to fuck around with them in their time" He always felt like he was treading on some dangerous waters whenever he brought up Chronos and Zoanoids and the Guyver, thankfully nearly everything about them have been degraded down into simple myths and legends.

"You still believe in fairy tales, no wonder the men under your command hate you" He shrugged at that; he tried to think of a comeback when the comm. beeped to life.

"_Lieutenant Svelts, your wanted on the bridge, we have a situation_"

She sighed and glanced about for a moment before walking to the door, pausing to say one final bit.

"You're not off the hook yet sergeant" With that she left and Guy just scoffed after her.

"If that isn't a bad omen I don't know what is"

'You humans always confuse me, such a paradoxical race of beings'

He smiled at that "remember, your masters are the ones that made us, we only grew up to their expectations"

He heard a sigh in the back of his mind 'I never said my masters were perfect either'

The moment Amanda stepped on the bridge she could already feel the tension "report"

One of the ensigns came up to her, a pad and paper in his hands "sir, we've lost contact with the colony, we can't even raise the science labs on hails" a few floors below the main bridge was a gym, a few grunts were working out, Guy was in the corner wailing on a punching bag, his scalp occasionally twitching as he 'listened' into the conversation.

"Could be a down antenna… what was the last word from them?"

"Uh… they were having some difficulties with one of the cages, the locking mechanism kept jamming… that was two weeks ago however… no word since"

_Comforting, nearly a billion dollars put into the science station and the door keeping the beasties from eating people didn't lock…_

"w-what should we do?"

Amanda coolly said exactly what they would do, send in a squad for Recon and identify the problem then take appropriate measures. Guy grinned and turned to the rest of the Marines in the gym, he could already tell which ones were more than likely going to walk away from this mission. He was already heading out to the armory when the announcement to suit up rang out through the ship. He picked up his standard issue pulse rifle and his personal side arm, an antique FNP-9 pistol, a little something he picked up back in the days he was in the military in the later 21st century.

'How long do you expect to keep this guise as a human if this new threat truly bares its fangs at you?'

He hated hearing that voice in his head, it was on a very strange expedition to a creator ship found lost in deep space that he 'acquired' it, and the small salvage crew found it captained by none other than Amanda Svelts, Kira's grandmother. The only descendant he revealed himself too, and he regretted it near every day now. He remembered it vividly as he strapped on his marine issue combat armor, he transformed right in front of them all and entered a ship that none of them could even scratch with the tools they had on hand. Inside his control medal linked with the computer, the ship was dying slowly and in hopes of finding some answers about the Creators he downloaded the central computer into his control medal… the result was… very difficult. His armor changed, instead of the usual symmetrical weapons he had one blade that sprouted from the top of his right wrist straight forward, and at his left a prong at the tip of where his ulna would be that would curved back all the way along and past his arm and elbow when extended. A sort of shield and sword if you will, after that however the ship dissolved and suddenly his bio-booster armor developed a quirky little personality.

'Host?'

"Stop calling me that" he muttered quietly as he strapped his boots on, around him the rest of his men were still tugging at straps to their armor.

'You never were much of a conversationalist…'

"Saddle up ladies, we're hitting the cargo bay to load up the APC and ready up for a drop!" he called out before shouldering his rifle and starting down the hall, followed slowly by swearing marines, each still trying to get their gear on. He wasn't too much better off, he was still loading up grenades up into the launcher of his rifle as they finally passed through the archway to the cargo bay, pushing the last shell in as he stood at attention before his two superiors. Lieutenant Svelts stood next to first Lieutenant Barker, a smart looking man who earned is promotion through test scores. He really started to hate this mission at seeing him. Amanda began the briefing; half of him listened intently while the other tried to ignore the armors words flooding through his mind.

'the probability of you staying concealed much longer if there is an outbreak is very slim host, I can see into your memories and I know just how well that went the last time you revealed what you were to your planet's government' The armor brought up an image of him being strapped face down to a table while men in lab coats continued to prod and cut into him, concentrating on the areas of the inflamed tissue that housed the ability for him to call the Guyver to him, they kept him sedated heavily so he would not have a chance to escape, though the entire time he was conscious of everything that went on, felt every blade part his skin, every prick of the needles they used, every little shock they induced into him. That was after WWII, when they were finished using him for their military needs to end Hitler's reign. It took weeks before he managed to escape and go back into hiding for another six or so decades.

"Now I turn you over to your staff sergeant, if you have any problems you'll relate them to him and him alone"

He forced a grin and took a step in front of his squad "Alright ladies pile in! Time to go bug-huntin'!" They gave a hearty shout and started to file into the APC which would be driven by their synthetic into the drop ship, he felt a shudder run down his spine as the control medal spoke again.

'They're all going to die…'

He ignored it, jumping into the large armored carrier and promptly locked his rifle in with everyone else's before locking them each into a seat, upon coming to Perez he rather harshly slammed the iron harness down and blew the ugly man a kiss "don't blame me if I hope they eat you first, _kid_"

The man glared at him as he rose up and grasped onto a pipe as the android pulled the APC into the drop ship, that grin refusing to leave, not because of how easily it was to mock the jackasses among his men but just because of the rush he was feeling. He was finally coming up against something that might actually be a challenge.

'Careful with those thoughts host, these creatures may prove more dangerous than you think…'

"Gonna be one hell of a ride either way"

The drop ship flight was rocky as hell, wings folding out of the top the moment it hit the atmosphere. Only a few of the men got queasy thankfully, one of Perez's goons threw up on the floor however. Guy just stood there and laughed, he enjoyed the thrill far too much.

'Your past is showing again'

He only grinned this time, silencing himself as he felt the ship pull up a bit, gravity beginning to pull down at his stomach and bladder, they were about to drop the APC then it'd be minutes before they hit the settlement. Then the fun would begin. He felt the ship land on some rugged earth, then the sound of hydraulics hissing came just before he felt the APC roll forward. His heartbeat grew harder and faster with each passing minute, he was giving into the thrill of his own hunt, he could see some of the platoon watching him out of the corner of his eye as his grin began to grow wider, barely looking human anymore by the time the massive vehicle came to a stop. They cringed as he swung his gaze over them.

"Alright ladies file out! Chamber your rounds and get ready for the nightmare of your lives!" They gave a hearty grunt and quickly began to file out, cocking their rifles and chuckling amongst themselves. He was the last out, and briefly turned to the two lieutenants.

"Don't expect this to take to long" He caught Amanda's words as he shut the door behind him.

"Just come back"

He walked up to his men, one was taking apart a panel to get the large doors into the slums of the massive complex open, the rest were covering him with their weapons pointed in every direction they could. He laid his own weapon on his shoulder, that unnerving grin still on his lips "Taking your sweet time as usual mate, hurry up now!" They didn't know what to make of this new version of their sergeant, not the cold and quiet young man they were used to seeing but a very disturbing maniac waiting to break free of his sanity. The door finally opened, two of the men posted on the sides jerked their sights down into the alley it lead into, and Guy just walked right on in. The men were confused, they had fought together and under this boy on seven different occasions, a few even longer than that, but this was the first time he ever just walked into possible enemy territory without even a second thought.

Just when they thought the situation couldn't become any creepier, he began to whistle a haunting tune. Something he grew rather fond of after a woman wearing an eye patch whistled it as she went on her way to kill Uma Thermon in a movie back in the 21st century whistled it.Even over the com Amanda was shivering at how eerie it was. They did their best to keep a formation as he continued deeper and deeper into the slums, passing a bar, living quarters and a ration distribution center. Finally they came to the science labs garage, one of the privates was already pulling out his circuit jack until Guy simply pried open the panel with his knife and after a brief moment ticking along the wires inside with the tip stabbed a single connection. The massive door rolled up and without a word he started in, sheathing his knife as the private looked after him almost dumbfounded.

"Each door has a backup power source, if the primary is cutoff then the secondary is supposed to kick in and automatically open the doors as a safety precaution, just need to clip the right wire" Guy explained behind him. Basic transports lay inside, not much else beyond that. Inside Guy finally stopped and motioned for the team to continue through the door. He did this for two reasons, tactically if there is an outbreak then he would keep them covered, the other reason was because he needed a moment to see if there really would be a problem. Without the armor he wasn't nearly as attuned to his surroundings but if he concentrated he could see into other rooms and floors clearly, but the side effect was he would have a hell of a migraine for a few minutes. He could see what lay beyond them, computer labs mostly, a cafeteria. Below were small biolabs, clinic, a nursery, even a little sick bay. Below that was the real stuff, testing equipment for large biological entities, a surgical theater, and two rooms that were oddly placed, one filled with long and large (also shattered) tubes, several cells big enough to hold one large animal (all empty) and to his dismay one very large bay that had a very large hole in the floor with ripped and broken bindings all about. He concentrated a moment, going to the shattered display before the shatterproof window, the heat and softest disturbing of light and sound pointed to a single set of words flashed on the dead LED monitor.

Subject 00127, Queen Class.

"Hold…"

The last three to just about enter the complex stopped as Guy went to his comm.

"Ma'am there is an outbreak, possibly starting with a couple of drones that freed a queen class xenomorphic, and then they went about assimilating the colonies inhabitants, orders?"

A moment of static and her voice came on.

"_Have you positively identified this intel?_"

"Negative sir, its just common sense, the colony is dead sir, I'm sure you've tapped into enough cameras that survived the incident to see the blood on the walls"

Another moment of silence, though the men about him were suddenly a bit more jittery again.

"What are our orders?" He repeated.

She finally answered "_Quarantine until the situation is-_"

"Quarantine is impossible and you know that!"

She went quiet again, finally she gave her order "_Eliminate the threat by any means necessary, the queen is your objective, take her out and the hive will die on its own_" He could hear the other lieutenant's screams of dismay over the com and only grinned.

"Yes sir, we're going huntin' team! Elimination and Eradication!" Without another word he shoved the last three of his platoon forward and began storming ahead of the group again. They were filing down a long cold steel corridor, every other ten feet they'd find a row of lights that would either flicker or were completely shot, they checked every room they passed finding nothing aside from broken glass and a few with blood on the walls and floor. No bodies. They came to a junction where they found several bullet casings and a few scattered small arms. One of the privates lifted up a pistol covered in some kind of slime.

Guy called it in "we found Custer's last stand, small arms fire scattered all over, traces of resin and spots of burned grating where they managed to either clip or take down one of the bastards, anything on the trackers?"

His eyes snapped to something down the hallway, just as Kira came on the line "wait a minute…" He stared down into the shadows; he thought he saw a flicker of a reflection. He kneeled and used the butt of his rifle like a cane, slowly closing his eyes. His breathing became slow and shallow, he could see it now, it was moving slowly close to the ground, not very big, maybe about twenty five to thirty centimeters in length.

"Sir, we got a blip on the motion track-"

"shh…"

It had teeth though and tiny arms. It suddenly stopped in its place, its jaws opening in his mind and a second set of teeth slowly pushed forward. A quiet hiss sounded and he heard the men beginning to fidget. He slowly placed his hand on the grip of his side arm, unsnapping the holster just as the odd worm began to speed for him. To his slight surprise it managed to get into the air, its teeth wide. The men caught sight of it and couldn't get their weapons on it in time. By the time it made it arms length from its meal Guy had brought the barrel of his pistol to its gaping maw and tugged the trigger. The little creature blew apart like a piñata being hit with a sledgehammer by a grown man, its green blood sizzling against anything it landed on. Guy eyed the scratches on the slide of his pistol, annoyed with just how sharp the little bugger's teeth were. He lifted his hand up to his helmet.

"Sighted first hand evidence of an out break, one of those little worm buggers, we'll set up a base in here and try to get some of the monitors working" Nothing but static came back, and Guy went deathly pale.

"Lieutenant?" nothing again, this time the sergeant turned and began to barrel through his own men. Some of his men followed, one of the higher ranks ordered others to stay behind and set up a base in one of the labs. A small group of four followed him the best they could as he dashed through the halls and out into the garage, his own senses began to pick up more of the creatures, only these were by far much larger than the little worm he blew apart. They weren't close yet but they were heading in his direction. He doubled his efforts as he came out into the street, he could see the massive doors that lead out of the walls, and the APC. He could already see it, the steel gouged with deep claw marks and the heavy door lay open. Even in this darkness of a forever rumbling storm he still found it oddly reminding him of an old native American tradition he picked up on back in the nineteenth century, it briefly resembled an abandoned house he lived in for a time when he was in hiding. The months of seclusion began to eat at his sanity and he turned to finding his animal guide, he found it in the form of a fairly large bat that spoke in an Irish drawl but despite that was very wise. He could almost hear it now, briefly in the back of his mind it said to find her, keep her safe.

'You have the oddest self induced hallucinations'

He ignored the other voice and stepped toward the massive vehicle, taking a step up into the doorway where he found the monitors shattered, the panels buckled, blood streaking the walls and a very large black serpent chewing on what might have been human at one point in time. It stopped its feast and slowly turned to him, a long domed head without any visible eyes or means to see, but it did indeed see him, thin useless lips baring steel fangs as it hissed to him.

He didn't show any fear nor did he raise his rifle, instead he simply growled back quietly.

"I'm going to slay your unholy hide"

With that it leapt to him, its arms forward and claws bared, the men finally managed to make it to the APC and were shouting. Guy simply reached out and plucked it out of the air by its neck, its black flesh hard like a beetle's carapace. It hissed and shrieked as it clawed at his arm, its legs kicking at his leaving deep bleeding gashes. Its tail whipped about and managed to thrust itself into his belly, piercing his torso completely. The men stared, expecting their sergeant to fall dead, yet he only stood there, glaring into the smooth dome of the creature's skull, its claws digging into his fore arm as he brought it closer to his face, growling again.

"I'm going to slay you… your brothers… you're young… and then I'm going to kill your bitch of a mother…" It hissed back, opening its jaws to show yet another set of teeth behind the first. He wouldn't give it a chance to bite.

"Guyver"

The men jumped back as a good third of the APC was vaporized in a blinding light, when it dissipated the only thing that stood was something a little bit more humanoid than the creature but just as frightening. The armored being stood there amongst the debris of the horribly damaged APC, just breathing slowly, finally one of the privates took a step forward, swallowing hard.

"S-sir?" it spun around to face the private, its eyes flashed a moment as did the ring in the medallion at its fore head. As a reaction the other soldiers lifted and trained their rifles.

"Stand down your weapons before I send you to whatever gods you pray to" The men took a moment but eventually lowered their weapons, they recognized the voice of their commanding officer despite its metallic warble, though they were still shaky as the armor began to step to them, speaking slowly "Our mission stands, eradication, though the rules have changed"

He pointed to two of the five soldiers "you, get a hold of the rest of the platoon and tell them to be ready for evac, you, hail the drop ship for pickup, warn them we are without the transport and will be filing into the docking clutch and that appropriate measures should be taken"

He was passing by them all, heading back for the wall before one of them called out "And you sir?" He stopped and craned his head back at them, his metallic echo spilling out coldly.

"I'm going to find our commanding officer…then blow a very big hole into this rock…" The ports at the face plate of the armor suddenly spilled out a smoky expulsion of air before he turned and began to move forward again. The men stared after him a moment then finally one of them smacked the other.

"Get the drop ship on the com"


	6. Chapter 5, Revised

Chapter 5

"To kill a Queen…"

"hurry up and get those gun drones up, I don't want to be getting a coffee and find myself with something creeping up to use me as a mother for its damned bug!" with the sergeant deserting along with a small detachment of men Perez took charge. He was about to scream at another poor man he found to be a minion before his com crackled to life.

"This is Guy's detachment, we've been ordered to evacuate the compound immediately, retreat to the landing zone immediately!" Already Perez was infuriated.

"We're Under Orders To Set Up Base Private! If you have a problem with that consult the C.O!"

"The are dead sir! Both are! Sergeant Henderson therefore assumes full command!"

"WHAT!?"

"Sir, perhaps we should retreat as ordered" Perez glared at the man who decided to speak up, though the quiet hissing he began to hear about the room caught his attention a bit quicker.

"What is that?" Next a high pitched scraping came from the panels above them, one of the marines finally smacked his motion detector, which immediately began to beep like mad.

"SIR! Multiple Signals All Around Us!" The men dropped whatever they were doing and raised their rifles up to the ceiling. The scratching stopped, it went silent for awhile. Then the marine with the tracker spoke up again.

"Sir theres something else… one hundred meters and closing fast… seventy… fifty… thirty… The South Wall!" A few men trained their rifles on a blank section of steel, the one with the tracker gave a rather confused grunt "It just collided with another sig"

The wall suddenly ballooned inward then split, two large black figures smashing their way through, one snapping at the other while the one with the horn continued to barrel through with a firm hold on its claws. The soldier's watched in dumbfounded silence as the horned figured wrestled with the Xenomorph a bit, finally managing to pin it to the ground for a moment before the ugly thing rolled him into a wall in hopes of dislodging its grip. Finally the horned one slammed the Xeno into the wall again and again, growling in a metallic echo. Finally as the Xenomorph threatened to snap with its inner jaws the horned xeno brought its right arm back, the tapered triangle on its wrist extending before cleaving the thing's head off with a grunt. The black carapace dropped as its blood spilled out from the wound, the steel beginning to sizzle beneath it.

"Damned beast" the horned xeno hissed as it brought its arm for a quick look, the blade was being eaten away by the beast's acid, though it still got the job done.

'very peculiar, I wonder how its respiratory system functions?'

The Guyver gave a sigh and slowly turned to the marines, thankfully most were so dumbfounded they merely stared, however he could see the several creatures above them in the ceiling drooling over what they might have found as a big meal.

"Get out of here now; I'll buy you enough time to get to the evac point"

'Host don't forget yourself, your promising to fight several of these creatures with that'

He almost spoke to the armor this time, thankfully the ceiling chose that particular moment to give out and spill an unhappy bunch of beasties into the room. He simply pivoted his head about, letting the head beam slice the serpents into less dangerous fodder. There were still more coming, finally he growled at the marines.

"Get Your Asses Out of Here NOW!"

The men were a bit more reactive this time; they started filing out in standard formation.

'Host I do not need to remind me that your power is limited again do I? It's been decades since you last adapted to the armor, your reserves aren't quite what they used to be'

Sadly the little voice was right, it was just like the 21st century with the hunters, only now due to the armor's bond with the Creator's ship medal it had to draw on more power to keep its empowered form. Then a far off memory came to the surface, a war waged outside of a castle, a war that only lasted three days when he entered the fight, and for those three days he never called back the Guyver.

"What was the key then?" The sensors twitched, the serpents were coming for round two.

'Host, now is not the time to reminisce about the good old bloody days'

"What was it… berserk… anger… rage… adrenaline… yes, that's what it was"

'Host? What are you doing?'

He simply stood there, straight as a board, even as a couple of the Xenomorphs crawled from the hole in the ceiling.

"All my rage…" His fists slowly clenched, the control medal began to flash dimly.

"All my anger…" The fleshy cords that bound the armor swelled, with each flash the ring began to glow brighter.

"And ALL of my sorrow…" The medal was flashing brilliantly now, one of the monsters stood before him, slowly opening its jaws in a quiet hiss, dollops of drool dripping from its jaw.

Those little teeth behind the first set launched forward, snapping at the Guyver's faceplate, caught effortlessly in its hand.

"do NOT Think You Can Usurp ME!" He jerked his hand back and ripped the 'tongue' of the monster from its mouth, then just as quickly rammed it back down its throat. Then from the sides of its long head two prongs sliced their way out, then one last blade sprouted from the back of the Xeno's head, finishing the cut, dropping the creature as the Guyver brought its arm back as the black armor sizzled, and with a fairly sinister chuckle extended the blade at its left wrist… then another that sliced its way out from the armor on his fore arm, and a third that cut its way from his elbow.

The group of Xenos that fell from the ceiling backed up a little bit, though one managed to slip out and make its way behind the Guyver. Just as its tail lashed out the plates on the Guyver's back split, two armored tentacles lashed out, one blocking the tail and slicing the tip from it, the other piercing the beast who owned it. The odd spear then hurled the beast into its brothers before pulling back with its own kin, creating makeshift wings at the Guyver's back. The bladed tips sizzled for a moment, and then began to heal over; even the blades at his right arm were already razor sharp again. However instead of charging into them the bead atop the control medal glowed brightly before firing a beam that passed through a good percentage of the Xenos, moments later the beasts began to fall apart. He felt himself grin under the face plate, his eyes as wide as saucers beneath the Guyver's rose lenses, such a thrill, and only more began to pour out from the ceiling.

He almost dived right into them before the sensor twitched and brought his sanity back, one large Xenomorph lay deep underground, undoubtedly the queen. He focused and saw it all clearly, the bitch who bore these monsters lounging in place, attached to the ceiling. Then he found her, Amanda, held to a wall with the hard resin these creatures built their hives with. He brought his hands up, a small black sphere appearing in his palms, growing larger and larger until it reached the length of his shoulders in radius. Then he brought it down with a heavy growl, the dark hole burrowing quickly and deeply into the steel plates and grills that made the floor. The beastly serpents tried to charge again and several were promptly shattered by the high pitched sonic wail emitted from the beads on his face plate. Their black carapaces crumbled and sizzled about on the floor.

He scoffed, not nearly as satisfying but efficient none the less. His new wings folded tight against his back and he leapt into the steep freshly made hole. He made small adjustments to his fall with the gravitational orb at his waist, making sure not to catch the bulky armor on some sharp piece of metal. Though soon the metal ended, and a solid black tunnel surrounded him before he finally felt ground beneath his feet again, the fall would have shattered a normal man's legs from the phalanges up to the femur, dislocating their hips. He stood back up slowly, with the only damage done being that his knees and ankles popped loudly as the bones shifted. The walls were black designs much like the odd carapaces of the Xenomorphs, it was their nest. The metal sensors twitched, no movement, though he knew there were two in the ceiling above him, and even more lay in the walls ahead. The hive was honeycombed with little hiding places for the monstrosities, almost frozen in place until their queen called to them or an intruder made itself known. He started forward, his wings slowly spreading and resting in place behind him, he could feel little prongs beginning to grow under the blade and the single fleshy rod supporting it. His wings were evolving.

Good timing, every time he was five or six feet from a hiding place a Xeno would crawl out of it and slowly follow him. The blade at his right wrist spread and extended, a new groove slowly growing up along the forward sword, soon spreading the armored flesh. Another evolution? He didn't know, the Guyver was changing and growing more and more powerful due to his adrenaline spike and thoughts, that is what he did know.

_If your not careful, the armor may very well overload… and you and I both know what happens to you host should that occur…_

An old warning rang in his ears. He took a slow breath, yes, he did know. The armor draws energy and nutrients from its host, though the control medal regulates the process so that it's far from lethal. Should the medal be removed however, the Guyver goes out of control and literally eats its host alive. He almost shuddered at the thought and focused on his mission, still feeling his wrath broiling in the back of his thoughts. The corridor gave way to a large domed room, on the ground strange dark olive drab green eggs lay everywhere, a deep mist floated about up to his shins. He had found the nest of these ugly serpents. He wandered through them, minding his step, oddly the room was devoid of the very things he had been killing all day, and they waited outside in the corridors, but why? He found it the moment one of those eggs opened up and long bony fingers began to crawl forth. He slowly tilted his head as a body soon emerged, a long tail and thick fleshy flaps on either of its sides, those same fingers came in fours on either side of the front of its body. He remembered briefly reading on these, they latched onto a face of a suitable host and impregnated them with what would soon become an adult Xenomorph.

It didn't make a sound as it leapt up to him, fingers wrapping about his head as its long tail snaked about his neck, constricting quickly. He felt an odd appendage slapping at his faceplate, hoping to find entrance. He gave a quiet little chuckle, reaching up and grasping the odd critter. Instinctively its tail tightened, its digits trying desperately to keep their grip. Finally he tore the beast from his face, tearing it from its tail, its acid blood sizzling about his armor. He dropped the remainder of its body, watching it twitch curiously before curling up deathly still on its back. He stared it a moment; he wasn't even breathing anymore, his mind utterly blank. This was the nest, which meant the queen was near. His bladed wings spread, each new sword another feather, making him an angel of death.

The blade at his right fore arm split open again, inside laid a bead much like the one atop his crown, a red and white hot beam of light glowing forth, forming a sword that would be undefeatable in any situation, at his left arm four long blades grew to incredible lengths. He became that which he feared for thousands of years…

A monster to kill a monster…

A faint whimper, he brought his new invincible blade to bear, nearly burning through the throat of something human with the crimson edge of a white fan. For the first time since his start of evolution, he began to think again.

_Human… woman… young… toned… warrior? No… soldier… marine…_

His sensors rocked back and forth, scanning into her body. She was incubating one of those foul serpents.

_Infected… tainted… name… Ama… Aman…_

"Amanda…?" Her eyes began to flutter to life, and he could hear the control medal again, its conscious.

'Host, perhaps now isn't the time'

_Show her my face…_

'What? If I did that then-'

_Don't question it, just do it_

He felt the presence in his mind start again then simply subside, soon the armor about his head began to shift and peel back, showing his true flesh to the woman. She finally regained some sense, and oddly smiled to him.

"heh… I knew… I knew that… some how… You'd be the last thing… I saw"

"Don't be so dramatic… your getting out of here with me"

"hm… and I'm dramatic? You know as well as I do…that I'm already dead… just… make it quick… I don't want to give birth to something inhuman…"

He grit his teeth, eyes clenching as for the first time in centuries a tear began to well and soon cross the valley of his cheek. She only implored him more.

"Please… don't make it an order…"

He clenched his fists into knotty hammers, bringing his right arm over his left shoulder, the beam ever burning in its intense glow. He saw something else, it wasn't just a baby beast inside her… there was also his own in her belly. She smiled, not even questioning it, simply saying her last words to him, trying to not let him know he's taking two lives with one cut.

"I love you…" With that he screamed, throwing his arm hard and fast, a white hot fan of energy passing through resin, skin, flesh, bone and soul. Her smile frozen forever in the quick death he had given her, and forever burned into his mind. He took long and hard breaths after that, his heart refusing to slow, if anything beating faster and harder than ever in his 'un-life', soon he was hissing through gritted teeth, the unnerving grinding sound echoing out from his jaws as blood began to dribble down his chin, the armor closing slowly over his flesh as his wings spread wide, slowly vibrating and glowing ever so faintly. He could see her, the mother of the monsters. It was behind him the entire time, tied to the ceiling, birthing egg after egg about the nest. He didn't have to turn to know she had been watching, her own jaws slowly pushing out from her hideous crown. She gave a hiss of her own, long fingers flexing as she stared him down, her drones slowly beginning to come forward again.

Finally he turned to face her, his control medal slowly beginning to pulse, growing in speed and brightness. Beneath his chest-plates smoke began to rise, the steady glow of the high powered weapon behind them breaking through the flesh of the armor. But he would not open them, oh no. He was overloading the cells; he would burn this nest, this hive, these monsters and himself away with one last act. He didn't care, not about his troops, not about the mission, not about his life. He just wanted to watch every one of these serpents die with him. The chest-plates burst open, but the cells only expanded and continued to glow, bolts of energy jumping about them. Even as the taste of copper flooded his mouth, the blood loss so horrible it even began to seep through the airports of his face plate, he couldn't help but smile.

"This… is my last death…"

The right cell burst, the left soon after, and to him it looked as if the dark black was bathed in a white shine of the earth's sun. Soon it even blinded him, and the intense pain he felt from it all was washed away.

Perez shoved each marine into their seats, locking each one down as the drop ship began to rise and take off. He heard the monsters scratching at the hull and that was enough to send him into a panic. Then a rumbling began to ring aside from the engines.

"Sir? You might want to take a look at this"

He went up to the cockpit and shared his awe. It look liked some one had nuked the facility, the mushroom cloud rising high, the glow of a sun in its eye, undoubtedly destroying everything in its wake. He watched it a moment longer before grabbing the mike still attached to his helmet.

"Perez to home base, did you authorize the nuke?"

A moment later and a new voice came over the com, one he had never heard among the bridge staff.

"_Negative, we had made no move to nuke the facility, higher ups wanted us to quarantine until their officials came in the collect valuable specimens alive_"

The voice had an oriental ring to it, though he had no recollection of any Asians on the ship.

"Sir what are my orders?"

Another moment, and the voice came back on.

"_You and your survivors are to recall back to the ship, Weyland Yutani enterprises are on their way with a cleanup crew_"

The young man at the comm. released the switch to speak, rising tall and staring out the view port, breathing slowly.

"Are we ready?"

Another man came up behind him, much taller and older, bulkier than any marine, his voice almost a guttural growl.

"Our teams are set up in the drop ship's hanger bay, the ones who surrender will be added to our lines, and the ones who resist… well… they'll beg until they are silenced"

"Good… and what of the Guyver?"

"Doubtful that anything survived the blast, nothing short of a lord's barrier could resist such intense heat and radiation"

The young man gave light little chuckle, arms crossing into the small of his back.

"shame, I was so hoping to see sir Reinhardt again… well we'll just have to tell the higher ups that they only get one for now and if they have a problem with that…" The young man turned, his hair was long in a tight braid, a broad forehead and eyes slit in his Japanese heritage, and such a disturbing grin to complete it.

"Tell them to take it up with the dragon…" The large man nodded and curtly took his leave, leaving the young man to gaze out the window once again, his smile never leaving… until a warning signal rose from one of the terminals. He glanced back at the technician as he hastily typed away at the keypads.

"Sir, there's a heat source leaving the planet"

"On my station"

He turned and gazed down into the monitor before him imbedded into the console. A light stretched across the screen away from the blast on the planet, streaking out into space.

"Reinhardt… Can we catch it?"

"Negative sir… we're amazed we even caught its ghost on sensors"

The young man growled quietly, rising and folding his arms behind him, staring into the screen as the image was frozen, what he greatly suspected, no, what he knew was Reinhardt's escape. He closed his eyes, breathing slowly.

"That's fine… just means he survived as I anticipated… which means our fight will be had… until then…"

He turned to the dead crew men behind him, the ships bridge personal. His own personal soldiers were occupying the consoles now.

"Call the lords… they'll want to know that the corporation's resurrection is at hand, Chronos Will Rise Again!"


	7. REMAKE! Ch6

Chapter 6

Brother

_So dark… I've lived this before… this never ending darkness means I've died… like a long dream… when it ends I'll wake up in my armor, in some random place…_

He slowly tried to take a breath, and instantly found it taste terrible. What little oxygen was in the environment was all he had, he knew when the armor filtered the available air and it was working overtime it seemed. The air was hot and far from a dry heat. He could feel it even through the armor and flesh of the Guyver. The room was rounded, like the upper third of a sphere, a door across from him. He didn't bother thinking why the room was so odd, why it was nothing but metal surrounding him. What bothered him was the fact he was sitting on a table littered with tools, and laying against a wall decorated with the skulls and heads of seventeen different species by his count. One that bothered him greatly was the long head of what he could only describe as a long white beetle with no legs or body segments, just one long piece.

And really sharp teeth.

_This… is far from promising_

He slid off the table, giving his legs a couple of shakes, wondering how long it took this time… then wondering just how he did survive.

'You can thank me for that host, as you were committing your suicide act I erected a barrier around the control medal at the last second… sadly I then dedicated all tasks to regeneration there for… well… I am about as lost as you are as to our current locations'

_And here I was hoping you shorted out… what a shame… _

'Your sense of humor is just as intact as I am… though that will shatter when I inform you that the armor though complete, is only operating at twenty percent power in comparison to your little… evolution'

He glanced down; his armor had changed back, even farther back now. He had his three prongs on each fore-arm, which made him sigh.

_So I'm not godly any more… well at least we're not staring death in the face yet_

The door slid open and he looked up to find a tall beast of a man, armor covering its shoulders, fore-arms and shins, a massive helmet decorated with dreadlocks on either side. He immediately recognized the monster… or the 'Hunter' as he called them.

"Awh crap…"

It considered him a moment then gave a roar as two serrated blades extended from its right gauntlet, soon running to him with a thunderous charge. He blocked the slash and smashed his fist up into the joint of the hunter's arm, disabling it effectively enough. Though a brief memory of his last encounters made him throw the beast by that very arm into its collection of trophies. He didn't wait to see if it recovered, he was already running out the door as the Hunter shook its head trying to figure out what just happened. He ran through two adjoining corridors, barreling right into another hunter. He used his momentum, slamming the massive mass down and rolling forward, regaining his footing again and continuing on.

'Host? You do realize this is a ship right?'

_Ya, that occurred to me awhile ago_

'then what IS your plan?'

_I'll tell ya when I think of one, until then, I'm not FUCKING stopping for these crab-heads!_

He finally turned into another corridor, ending with a large door. He hissed and turned, though the three lasers he picked up in his vision were enough to back him into the little hall. He was forced to either see what was behind door number one, or face those shoulder mounted cannons these things loved to sport around. He turned and promptly rammed his fingers in the crease of the doors, wanting to face the unknown in hopes for a better result than a hunter with a weapon already trained on him. He forced the doors open and slid in, taking a prompt glance around and relaxing a little. This was a large room, several doors surrounded a risen platform. He was reminded of a sumo wrestling match he watched long ago.

He shook the thought off, he needed a way off this ship, an escape pod or drop ship would be his best bet. He just began plotting his next move as several of the surrounding doors opened, more and more hunters making their way in, some with armor, others near nude aside from a loin cloth. Each one was quiet as they stared him down; as more came he backed away, soon ending up dead center on the little platform, crouching faintly and preparing for one or even all of them to lunge at him. None of them even bothered to climb onto the platform with him, they just stood there, staring.

'Odd… I've never met with such behavior'

…_I have…_

He stood at attention slowly, craning his gaze among them all, though the one he looked for was the only one the crowd would part for and the only one that joined him on the platform. This one had bronze armor, highly ornate in nature with a crimson garb hanging off his shoulder piece, its helmet in the crook of its arm, on its massive brow a very familiar scar. He stood straight and patted his chest with his right fist; soon the hunter did the same and the crowd gave a hearty roar.

'Host? Do you know this one?'

_Maybe… if these things live as long as I think then this would be the same one I met in my first encounters with them_

The hunter began to step closer, and he did the same. Without notice they both reached out and grasped each other's shoulder and gave a heavy shake, the crowd gave another roar of approval. He was among friends suddenly.

It was weeks before he managed to _talk_ with the hunters. Even with the control medal's help their dialect was hard to pin down. The hunter's viewed him as their god of death Cetanu, a warrior who could never lose a battle. The 'chief' was the young one that saluted him when he first met them. The moment he saluted back that day, he became the hunter's 'brother'. He was given a room, which was only given to either high ranking hunters with grand trophies or chiefs, the rest of the breed slept together in the underbelly of the ship, often bickering over the next kill. This was about as far from the marines he could get, here no one looked down on him, no one tried to belittle him, and he was accepted… well… mostly. There were a few among Thor's (his name for the chieftain simply due to the fact when he first met them he thought the chief at the time resembled Odin) clan that had no love for him. They were the only ones that dared to challenge him. One in particular he nicknamed 'Shorty', who was a bit of a runt among the clan, would growl at him at any given chance. Once he even outwardly demanded a fight in unarmed combat with him, hoping to prove that he was a fake. The match lasted thirteen full seconds with 'Shorty' being leisurely tossed from the ring.

The clan approved of this greatly, though demanded more fights from him. One of them even came up and challenged him again and again. He learned soon after a couple of bouts with him that it was the same one he broke the arm of when he awoke in the trophy room and soon befriended him. He called him 'Fenrir', after the wolf that would bring Ragnorak to Valhalla. He often visiting the lower caste's living quarters just to meet with him, teach him a few grapples and strikes. 'Fenrir' gladly accepted and sparred with him constantly. He even began attending Fenrir's fights, watching with pride as he put the knowledge of Krav Maga to good use, rarely losing even his footing. He only lost once, due to Shorty and his friends cheating Fenrir out of the win. Reinhardt immediately took to the stage and forced Shorty to the ground, nearly lopping his head off right there. Instead he issued his own challenge to him and to his pals to a fight to the death. It was the first time he ever called himself the Cetanu, and it made the smaller hunter shiver in fear, though he did what he could to keep from showing it.

Reluctantly Shorty accepted. Reinhardt spent the night with the elder, Thor, talking long about just how their codes of honor worked. It was also the only time he recalled the Guyver armor, electing to speak with Thor face to face as a sign of respect to the clan. Thor spoke that the best way to quell Shorty's anger was to make him into an Eta, force it so that he could never join in the hunts again. Thor also said that it would help himself be accepted into the ranks of an Honored Hunter, a rank just below Elder in the normal caste system. He promised one more thing, that if he were to win this fight, he would earn the right to be chosen in the big game hunt with him and other warriors and honored hunters. Thor further explained that if he managed to be chosen, it would be his first 'Hard Meat' Trial which would make him a true member of the clan. He asked just what they would be hunting, and then the translation got a little fuzzy. He caught mention of something along the lines of 'Fingers of the Gods'. He brushed off the topic and stood, he was having trouble breathing again, and the atmosphere that Yautja, that is the Hunters, breathe could just barely support human life, though Thor was kind enough to even out the oxygen levels in his room for him.

He bid Thor farewell and good hunts in his dreams and left for his own room, summoning his armor before the door even opened. Thor knew his secret, the others did not and he wished to keep it that way for as long as possible. Fenrir was outside waiting for him, his arm in a sling. He asked that Cetanu would not fight for his disgraced honor; he would prefer death in a hunt to that. Reinhardt bit his lip in the face plate, these things had such a strange code, and the closest human comparison is the Samurai of Japan. He thought a moment then placed his hand on his shoulder, giving it a shake. It was their greeting, their sign of a bond.

He told Fenrir he had not lost any honor in the fight, simply that an honor less 'little knife' had forgotten God's Practice, and that he would teach it to him. The alien seemed relieved at his words, and with his good hand returned the shoulder shake, telling him he would pray for his victory. When he finally closed the door behind him he sighed and fell onto the bed, eyes closing but seeing well behind the hall outside his door. He thought that Shorty's buddies would come knocking in hopes of sabotaging the match.

'Certainly odd company you enjoy keeping host…'

_Glad you approve… the armor back to full power yet?_

'Close enough, it can once again be modified to your specifications… I thought it may be kinder to ask instead of simply working with your subconscious again'

_Good… because I have a few Ideas I'd like to try out…_

The arena was crowded, everyone on the ship cramped into one room looked like crab mating season. Shorty and his two cronies (both a decent deal taller and larger than he was) were already on the platform waiting. They didn't wait long, the crowd was parting wide for the Guyver as it made its way forward, stepping easily on the platform and eliciting some loud churrs and clicks of interest. All night long he was growing and evolving the armor, his head was a bit broader now, matching one of the Hunter's Helmets besides the horn which fell and rose before settling on a happy medium, sharp prongs lined the underside ridge of his sensors. His right arm lacked the usual prongs at the elbow, instead the upper fore arm of the armor bulged out, a rounded shell pointing forward that housed a fairly powerful laser cannon, two prongs would extend forward at either side of his wrist like the Yaujta's gauntlet blades. His left arm had a jewel like texture in the centerpiece, almost like onyx. This was a cloaking generator; it would render him just about as invisible as one of the predators during a hunt. At his palms were smaller and less affective gravity orbs, under the soles of his feet also held a pair, allowing him to control his flight with greater ease and allow him to fire off smaller and much more rapid pressure cannons or bullets, along with the three prongs which received no real change from his original setting, oh how he wanted to test the improvements.

Sadly he agreed to an unarmed match at Shorty's request, it was him against three. He briefly remembered going that route the first time he encountered just one of these beings, the fight was long and borderline ludicrous. Now he was against three, even if one was a runt it still posed a significant threat. The chief stood on the edge of the ring, soon raising his hand to signal the rest of the clan to be silent. He said that the three unblooded youths should be greatly honored to fight death itself, and to laugh at him in victory or defeat to show the gods that we obey their laws but do not fear them. The crowd roared again, the three 'unblooded' seemed a bit anxious, whether to fight or simply out of fear. Finally Thor raised his hand, and signaled for the match to begin. The two larger ones charged first, leaving Shorty behind. The first one had the lead, the other right at his heels. He waited until the first was almost on top of him, then swiftly uppercut him into the air, using the inertia to rise with him and delivered a falling axe kick to his shoulder. The hunter hit the platform hard, his partner tackling Reinhardt the moment he was within reach.

He clapped his hands around its head again and again, soon just raising his fists high and bringing down two hammer fists on the hunter's back. However he simply refused to let go, his grip only tightening around Reinhardt's waist. Finally the Guyver managed to snake its arm around his neck, finding a grip for his fingers and after a hearty jerk the body fell limp on the floor. He looked up and found Shorty still hadn't moved, sadly the sensors at the side of his skull said the other one was up again and pissed. He spun and held his fingers like a claw, reaching out hard and fast to the hunter's face. He buried his digits as deep as any of them could go, hoping for an eye socket. He managed to literally grab the monster by its own skull, rising its body up and slamming down as hard as the armor could muster. The platform had a shallow impression, whatever metal it was made out of was just a little stronger than carbon steel to what he could figure. Sadly, the hunter's skull was far from as durable.

He breathed a sigh, relaxing a moment. He remembered these hunters being a lot stronger, tougher, but then again these were unblooded. They haven't risked their lives for the hunt; they lack the discipline or experience of the one he grappled with long ago, that and the armor and his own body were a great deal stronger than it was back then. It was at that point in his memory he decided not to reminisce until all threats were eliminated, because Shorty just tried to plunge a knife into his back. He managed to scratch the leathery armor plating but the force snapped the knife in two, leaving the Guyver to turn to a very stunned hunter. He spoke slowly and clearly in their tongue, saying how this hunter not only dishonored himself and his clan but the very gods his kind worship, and though the only honor he would receive would be a slow death it would not be done today.

He gestured and the fallen hunter kneeled, the shell at the armor's fore arm slide back and he aimed carefully, willing the laser at its lowest intensities. He burned a simple symbol into Shorty's brow, one he used back in the days of Japan. The moment he was finished he took a step back.

"this is the mark of the gods, you now owe your life to us and you will respect our laws… for each honor-less act that mark will bleed, reminding you that death will not accept you until your dept is paid… this… is MY mark of shame for you hunter…"

Shorty opened his eyes only once to look up at him, and then slowly lowered his head in a submissive bow. He finally took the hint. When Reinhardt glanced to the crowd they were all bowing to him, only Fenrir and Thor stood. The moment his head turned to them, they both gave that half hile-hitler salute and he happily turned to them and returned it. He was officially in the clan… now… he needed to earn his mark…

In the weeks to come he began to stick around in the lower caste's sleeping barracks, hoping the conversations would derive some details of these 'fingers of the gods'. He got little else, only that they were some of the greatest hunts the gods could offer, and their matriarchs was the greatest prize to the clans. There was something that kept tickling the back of his mind, something he had seen before or fought before but he couldn't remember. It wasn't uncommon for him to have memory lapses like this after a death, though whatever information it was must have happened to him very recently. He tried backtracking, he started his space career as a drifter, then a mercenary, soon he found work as low level security for a salvage operation… then…he met the creator's ship and its AI that bonded with him… He left them and after a few ops found recruitment into the marines… then it just keeps getting fuzzy.

_You can see into my mind, care to help me out here?_

'I only have access to the parts of the mind _you_ can see host, the ones you can't even I cannot bring to the surface… I just know that cryo hibernation was not one of our strengths'

No help there. Instead of racking his mind he experimented with the improvements to his armor, the cloaking generator kept most of his time. He found that he had three levels of power output; the first was very basic, only changing the armor plating different colors, textures and shades to help blend with the environment though he could sustain it much longer. The second was about as effective as the hunter's, and wasn't too horrible of a drain though he couldn't maintain it for lengthy periods. The third rendered him completely invisible as long as he could remain still, but he found he could just barely manage forty five minutes at best. He wished he thought of this 'active camouflage' back in his days on earth. He also began to fiddle with the fact that it takes a lot of power generating to keep the camo going, but what if he were to turn that into a weapon or even another defensive system?

By the time he began to even formulate such theories Thor was at his door, it was time for the clans to meet. The chosen, elder, and honored hunters all gathered into one of the seven ships that arrived, there it would be decided who would hunt where and when. When he was shown to the other clan hierarchs as Cetanu they had curious reactions. They didn't immediately shun the possibility but after Thor explained to them what transpired in his time aboard the hunter's ship they looked to him as another honored hunter, though far from a god. That, he would need to prove to them in the hunts.

He joined with a random group in the drop shuttle; the few other honored hunters were loading their gear. Plasma casters and spear guns, a few elected for combi-staffs and short range weaponry. All of them shared one thing in common; they were heavily armored, looking like titans of steel and claws. He thought briefly, if back then they'd known they run into a Guyver, would they have looked just like this? He pushed the thought aside, a fight for another time, the ship had separated along with several others, pods jumping from the hull of the massive mother ship. Now on there'd only be quiet sign and body language. The drops were a great deal more comfortable than in a UAC drop ship, even the abrupt landing was about as rattling though far from as quick. The moment they filed out the ship actually dug itself into the ground, a curious mechanism. He kept with the pack, mimicking their movements to his best ability, keeping quiet. Even the voice in his head was silent. They landed within a thick jungle of flora he couldn't name, he didn't have much of a clue of what they were even looking for until he ran across a carcass. He gave a signal to the leader, no names came to mind with this group, he wasn't lucky enough to tag with Fenrir.

The largest of his group came beside him, kneeling down and tilting his head as he turned the dead animal over, it looked vaguely like a simian with navy blue fur, and an all too familiar hole in its chest. He knew he saw it before, each time he tried to remember a sharp pain greeted him. The leader gave a gesture to be cautious, they spread out more as they proceeded deeper into the trees, finding more creatures with their chest blown open.

_How much do you know about human anatomy?_

'Plenty, why do you ask host?'

_There's a chemical produced that acts as a decent painkiller, think you can boost the levels?_

'I can try, I do not have much control over your body, would you like me to try to lower your heart rate as well?'

He didn't notice it but is heart was racing, he kept forcing himself to keep still as adrenaline tried to twitch as his muscle tissues. Why was he so excited?

The group stopped suddenly, one of the young bloods clicked curiously. Something was here with them, and it wasn't a Yautja. His sensors twitched back and forth, there was no movement, no vibrations in the air to give away its presence but he felt it too. Something was stalking them. The hunters clicked their cloaks on, the generator at Cetanu's arm hummed briefly before his own faded him partially from existence. They started slowly again, only brief sprints to cover were allowed. Finally he found it, their stalker was a lone wolf, crawling low beside the group. It was closing in on one of the hunters farther from the group, before he realized the intent each of them heard a guttural roar as the ambush commenced. He almost galloped to his aid before stopping himself, the rest of the hunters would frown upon such an action. He only started for the attack when the rest did, moving as slowly as they did. He knew the ending before they saw the corpse; the hunter was young and died quick enough, impaled through the torso and the skull.

_What could do this?_

The migraine was back in force, but soon quelled as the Guyver pumped more endorphins into his blood. Their stalker was gone even from his acute perception. They did little mourning for the fallen, only one hunter lingered behind as they started forward again. As they moved he found the stalker again, and it had a partner now. He pulled himself farther from the group, hoping they'd come after him next. The ploy almost worked, one started closing on him, the other split off for a young blood. He kept in pace with the pack, waiting. Finally his attacker started for him, quick and quiet. Without thinking he spun, swinging his blades as it leapt at him in a high pitched shriek. As the black pieces fell he clutched at his arm, the armor burned from its blood, two of the blades on his left fore-arm sizzled and fell from their sockets. He focused hard, he learned how to suppress pain easily enough while in India where they taught few the powers of the mind to eliminate pain. He recalled the face of the young woman that tutored him, blood falling from her brow from the strike of a wooden plank. Soon the pain was gone and he stood straight again sighing quietly. He looked down to his dead stalker; the sight brought a new pain. Black beetle like carapace, sizzling green blood that burned anything it touched. He knew it well, but could not recall anything about them. Even the Guyver couldn't completely kill the pain this time. He heard fighting close by, he used that as a focus as he darted to the area, two other hunters were already there watching their comrade struggle with the stalker's partner.

He came to a tree and melded with it, the armor soon growing a texture and color to blend him with it. He watched as the burly hunter wrestled with the stalker, slamming it into one tree again and again as it clawed at his armor, finally hurling it into the ground and growling as it popped its wrist blades out. The stalker stood on all fours, hissing back before lunging again, forcing the hunter back into the same tree it was smashed against. They weren't as built as the Yautja but they were strong and quick none the less. The Hunter shoved the stalker back and launched a net, catching and binding the beast to the earth. The hunter paced towards it, and rather than chancing the beast's escape took a dagger from its leg and buried it into the stalker's neck. The beast stopped moving, and after a moment the hunters shut their cloaks off and approached, he did the same. They kneeled down and undid the net, or what was left of it. It was melting away when it cut into the hard flesh of the stalker, another second and it might have gotten free for a second bought. The hunter that buried its knife stood proudly as the leader examined the kill. He glanced up to the young blood and snapped a finger off the creature, standing and approaching the proud hunter as he undid his mask and lifted it from its face.

He kneeled and the leader of the pack took the ripped end of the digit and drew a simple design on his fore head. Finally Cetanu gave a name, Atlas, a powerful titan of mythology. As the blood burned a scar into his flesh the leader marked his helmet in the same manner, Atlas gave a bow and proceeded to put his helmet back on, then the leader turned to Cetanu and approached slowly. He quirked his head at the burns on the Guyver's left arm, nodding and holding the digit up. Cetanu hesitated a moment before turning slightly, presenting his left pauldron.

_Don't let this scar heal_

'If you insist host'

The leader, who he named Crius, burned the same symbol into his shoulder. He was now blooded with his brother Atlas. He gave a short bow, Crius nodded back. The rest of the unblooded were taking the head of the stalker and skinning it as Atlas approached Cetanu, regarding him a moment before slapping his shoulder with an unexpected pride. He nodded in return; he gained respect with the hunters. They finally claimed the skull of their kill and the group moved again. It felt like hours even at the brisk pace they were going before they finally met up with another group, again he found no sign of Fenrir. The lack in his memories was beginning to get to him, he lived longer than almost any other form of life, he knew the signs of amnesia and treatments but nothing could help him at this situation. He tried to recap what happened before he awoke on the Yautja ship, he was a soldier, a marine on a mission. That's where it got hazy again; he knew he was sent to kill something, but what?

He stole a glance at one of the unblooded, the one which carried the skull of their kill. That's what his mission was; to kill those stalkers… but what happened after that? For a brief moment he found himself in a bright light, then inside a large casing shooting off into the stars.

'You were horribly injured; even I had difficulty repairing the damage'

_Yes but by what? What killed me?_

The group came to a cave, each filed inside in groups of three, and as the texture went from cold rock to black hardened resin, it came to him.

_I… killed myself…_

His control medal began to flash, soon keeping pace with his heart beat as he broke from the pack, stomping further ahead of them. They gave quiet growls of anger and curiosity but did nothing to stop him.

_I killed myself… to kill a hive_

Around him the walls shifted, the world began to black out around him, he didn't even notice as the hunters split up after a few of them vanished.

_I died… to kill a queen_

Only Atlas tagged with him now, whether out of the respect they shared or curiosity of his actions he didn't know or care. The control medal was flashing a bright vermillion now, the rose lenses of its eyes sharing in the scarlet glow. Finally after so much time he came to it, the nest. Atlas had his spear extended and was eyeing the eggs as the Guyver marched right in, soon standing before a familiar figure.

_I killed the queen… for killing my own…_

"Hello bitch…"

A familiar hiss, a translucent set of teeth sliding out from her crown, a low roar that echoed through out the chamber, this is his kill and his alone.

_Power… I need power…_

His medal shone brighter than anything before, he could feel the presence of something, something that would grant him his wish.

"GIVE ME POWER!"

Atlas turned in time to see Cetanu be enclosed in a massive 'egg' of his own, silent only for a moment before a beat sounded, then another, louder and louder until the cocoon split open, inside laid not a brother or a Guyver, but a god.

Cetanu was born again as a gigantic Guyver…


	8. REMAKE! Ch7

Chapter 7:

Once more, with Feeling…

It all flooded back to him, what happened that day, to him, to Kira... His new massive control medal flashed brilliantly, he raised his new hand up and flexed his fingertips. He slowly began to laugh, the new ring of the control medal feeding him information about his new form, its powers and abilities. With out realizing it he had in fact become a god. Three of his new sensors twitched in awkward directions while the four airports at his face plate blasted steam from one pair than the other, he was slowly becoming drunk off the excitement he had about such power.

_Why didn't you tell me about this?_

'you've known all along host… all those new modifications to your original bio-booster armor came from this, however thanks to its use the energy reserve is far from its peak'

It was right; he felt like the armor was already exhausted, he would only be able to maintain it for a short time.

_Best not to waste time then_

The sharp prongs at his arm shimmered a moment then stretched out far longer than he initially expected, accidentally cleaving into the queen's restraints that hung her in her hive.

_I can control the length then? That's handy to know…_

One of his sensor orbs pulled back, the tunnel he arrived from among others were swarming with Xenomorphs. He turned and found Atlas already firing his plasma caster till the barrel glowed red hot. The blue plasma incinerating anything in its path, Cetanu gave a grin beneath his faceplate as he brought his arm back, the gravity orb at is waist and the two new ones at his chest plates hummed and he waved is arm in an arc, several gravity bullets leaving his fingertips and knuckles into the other passages, punching through each Xenomorph they touched. In the time Atlas cleared one tunnel he destroyed three.

"This power is almost over whelming… what can it do at full I wonder?" he mused. In his distraction something reached out and grasped his arms, pulling him back. The sensor at the back of his skull revealed the queen was the culprit.

"Bad move" The blades at his arms extended again, this time weaving and arching through the air and cutting the queen's arms apart. He casually stepped forward as she howled and roared in protest and pain. He turned to her, laughing. This thing would have posed a significant threat once, now it was defenseless against him. Looking at her writhe made him decide.

"She is my trophy… _Cetanu's_ gift to the clan…" He reached out, looking past the cavern they resided; the other hunters were preparing a large hover transport already riddled with clasps and restraints.

"And I'm taking her alive…"

The Yautja went about destroying any resistance about the cave entrance, preparing to enter for their capture attempt. When the few serpents not only stopped filing out but even retreating back into the cave they clicked and chirred curiously, few even dared to enter. Soon they were exiting again; Atlas was the last of them. The curiosity grew until they saw a bright light slowly coming towards them, then a massive figure. Cetanu emerged in his new form, with the queen in tow over his shoulder, her talons and tail severed, only able to hiss and snap at anything close enough. A few moments of stunned silence before each of them gave a hearty roar of approval, raising their spears proudly for their capture. He went about setting her on the transport, a few of the unlucky enough not to get a trophy raced into the cave, hoping to be blooded to full hunters. He found Fenrir, who gazed up at him in what could only be admiration. His time was up however, the Gigantic's power was depleted and it left his original Guyver armor and disappeared in its cocoon, which soon faded from existence. It took all of his will to keep the rest of the armor from returning to its dimensional void, and he was a little irritated at finding it back in its original form.

'The modifications run of the same power as the amplified armor, there for are unable to be produced due to the lack of it'

_Thanks for filling me in…_

Crius came to them, his helmet adorned with his clans mark. Apparently he managed to snag a kill for himself. Fenrir was marked as well. Without a word or even a growl Crius slapped his fist to his chest and bowed his head down, Fenrir did the same. He turned and found most of the others doing the same, the only ones that hadn't were strapping the queen down to the hover sled. He felt a pride he hadn't felt in millennia, a pride that hadn't come since…

_The first time I found the Guyver Unit…_

It was far before Christ's little magic show and sacrifice, a young boy was forced down into a dark crevice by the alpha males of his tribe. In it he found a large fossil, an ancient thing that had been buried in the earth longer than he cared to guess. He entered, hoping for refuse to heal the wounds he was inflicted during his fall and found it, the Guyver unit deep within the petrified core. It was the only thing still living and it gladly accepted its host the moment he picked it from its resting place. At first he was scared out of his mind, then the moment he discovered the power the armor had he was filled with glee. The moment he risen from the crevice he immediately sought out the alphas that forced him down into that hole, they cowered the moment they saw his new body, and in their fear ridden despair they died, their bodies thrown down into the same crevice they forced him down. He took charge of the pack unopposed, soon traveling far and taking others. In the span of years he had accumulated more and more land and followers, ruling with a lethal power. He was viewed as a fearful god where ever he went, discovering more cultures and economies and forcing them to build for him. In the eyes of the people he was the deity that chauffeured the dead to the after life, a role he only abused on rare occasions. He settled in a small region after seeing their great monuments to him, though even with the armor he looked little like the jackal they portrayed him as.

He sat upon his new throne, watching as dancers bore their skin and flexibility for him and the few of his parliament. A lewd grin playing about his lips as he began to choose which one would bed with him. One of the younger girls caught his eye, her body glistening in the light from her effort, petite breasts hardly hidden in the shear fabric that restrained them. The band was beginning to hit the climax of the song when the doors to his throne room burst open, two warriors with spears dragged a figure into the center of the floor and forced it down. He stood up, growling through his teeth.

"(what is the meaning of this)!?" He spoke in their native tongue, it took him months of quiet listening and eavesdropping to get a sentence together, longer to form the accent.

"(We found this creature thieving, we thought it best for you to think of a punishment)" one of the warriors said confidently. He didn't catch his name, but he knew him well. This one had been a bit more outspoken among his quietly growing rebellion. He didn't care for that at the moment as he stepped down from his perch to the figure in rags on his floor, blood dripped down into a small crimson pool. They'd already had it suffer it seemed. Then the creature turned up to him, eyes of an enriching hazel met his sapphire gaze. She was a slave girl, young, and beautiful despite the scarlet trail down from the corner of her lip.

"(Shall we execute her)?" The men already had their spears trained, he lifted his hand.

"(No… does she have family)?" The two guards looked dumbfounded, their few glees about their ruler was he usually let them slaughter the peasants and slaves till they were slated.

"(y-yes, a son and sister…)" The young ruler gave a smile then turned back to his throne.

"(Bring them here, my servants will tend to their needs and wounds)" He turned and sat back down, his face blank once again as the two warriors stood, their faces a mixture of confusion and quiet anger.

"(NOW, before I decide to sentence the two of you into the after life)!" They briefly stood at attention then took their leave; he soon sent the dancers and his council with them. The slave girl didn't dare move from the floor, shivering in fear. The moment she dared to look at him he offered a smile and gestured to the table where his advisors sat "(please eat, there's more than enough now and you must be hungry to steal)" She stayed there a moment, soon though as she eyed the plentiful dishes laid they called to her and she went to them, hastily shoveling what she could into her lips. He watched her with a smile, soon even stepping down again beside her, reaching out and plucking a fruit. She leaned away when she noticed his hand, but the food kept her by the table.

"(What is your name girl)?"

She looked to him, finally swallowing and stammering "(Banafrit…)" The name along brought a glee to his heart, in their language it translated as 'beautiful soul'.

"(Your mother must have been very wise to name you such… I am Imeut)" He took one of the names for their gods, thought he wasn't called it until he started to become a little too fascinated with the way they prepared their dead for the after-life. She didn't regard him any differently, but was eating at a slower pace as he plucked another fruit beside her.

"(I see that the guards treated you rather unjustly, Osirus was always quick with his blood lust)" He reached for another, and found his hand atop hers. She briefly looked to him then quickly fell to the ground, her head down, spouting words of apology. He kneeled beside her, a gentle hand resting on her shoulder.

"(Stand dear girl, your time has not yet come…)" She timidly looked back up to him again, her bottom lip quivering. He helped her up again, he knew how horrible his choices were as of late, and to see what was viewed as a god with a peasant was unheard of. The timing of those two guards returning could not be any poorer. They ushered in the girl's young boy and elder sister, making their unhappiness obvious in their glowering features. He didn't care, what would they do? He was the closest to a god in all the land.

"(Good, now leave)" They watched a moment longer as the sister and son rushed to Banafrit who welcomed them with open arms. He found detest and wickedness in the eyes of Osirus even after he turned and took his leave. In the following days the small family lived happily with him at his little palace, his servants cared for them as they would him without question. It wasn't until Banafrit visited him in his bed chamber that he started to question his reasoning for his mercy.

"(You must release my people…)" He spun on his balcony, his lips agape in quiet protest.

"(The slaves, but why)?"

"(For that Reason, they are slaves, they do what they are told or they are killed in the streets, we are taken from our own homes and forced to work)!"

He almost debated, then closed his lips and bowed his head, his arms reaching behind his back and clasping his hands together. Finally an idea came, one that came with only one promise.

That Banafrit would become his queen.

The next day he summoned his council and high guard, standing before his throne in the same manner as when Banafrit confronted him.

"(My friends… I propose a mutual happiness between us… and our kindred man of the lower castes…)" They remained silent.

"(I propose… that we live with them… in harmony…)" Again, they kept silent.

"(In a show of thanks to their services… we give those men homes… food for their families… protection… opportunities to be more than just workers… I propose that we set what service each perform… and if they work adequately, then they become more than just workers… they become citizens with the freedoms of such!)"

The council went into an uproar. He let them badger on until slapping his palms on his throne.

"(ENOUGH, These people are just as human as us, why should they be treated any differently)!?"

One spoke up for the rest.

"(They are heathens, they do not worship our gods)!"

"(I AM YOUR GOD)!"

They went silent again, finally another spoke, Osirus.

"(You are so certain)?" They all turned to him, like he just sinned and spat in the face of Re himself.

"(Gods know nobility, they wouldn't dare take a commoner to their beds, and much less a peasant instead of a fate they themselves would judge)!"

He glanced back to Banafrit who kept herself half hidden behind his throne. Whispers began to spread among the others.

"(You… are not a God)" Osirus barked. Imeut took a moment, his nostrils flared as he gave a nod.

"(Very well… you wish to question me)?" He stepped down, a horrid grin spreading on his lips.

"(THEN QUESTION THIS FOOL)!" He roared, the tiles obliterating beneath him as he was hastily surrounded in that which did make him a god. Instantly charging to Osirus and lifting him by his neck, his feet kicking out as he clutched as the fingers grasping his wind pipe.

"(No creature BUT a god could have this power, and the fate others would plan for you is far from the pain I would bring down upon you)!" He opened his hand, Osirus dropped down, coughing and gasping for air as he turned his gaze to the others.

"(let me rephrase this… we WILL provide fair treatment to those you would call slaves… for their work they get fair return in equal to any one else… if they don't wish to worship me…)" He fell silent, turning back to Banafrit, and for once, he saw no fear in her eyes "(… then that is their will, and it will not be challenged…)"

That night, he made love to Banafrit for the first time, never feeling the way he did with dancers and other courtesans. However, that same night he was poisoned, and she was taken as morning broke of the sands. He was brought before the council, and before his eyes they killed Banafrit, her son and sister. He couldn't summon the armor; the poison running through his blood paralyzed his body and mind. They were killed for heathens, and Osirus approached him with a murderous intent that filled him with glee.

"(You… are not a god…)" He raised his spear, and promptly buried it down into Imeut's body. He could hardly breathe, but still he reached his hand out to Banafrit, hoping only to help lead her when the real Imeut claimed them but only found himself swallowed in darkness. He wouldn't awaken for weeks, buried in some unnamed crypt; he wasn't even embalmed or wrapped like the ceremony would dictate. He was laid beside his family, their bodies shriveled, what little features remained were frozen in the horror of their deaths. When he burst from the sands that covered his burial place he sought only revenge, when arriving back into what was his city in the garbs of a commoner he found it was flourishing under Osirus' rule. Even after being renounced from being a god they still spoke of him as one, how Osirus toppled him and took his place as the one who lead the dead to the after life. He worked his way closer and closer, finding Osirus in the bathes. He was about to summon the Guyver and take his vengeance until he found Osirus' woman and son.

At watching them he couldn't bring himself to kill them, and at that moment became the nomad he was for so many centuries, choosing instead to learn from other cultures rather than rule them. It was a passion that he kept even now. From every continent to the very stars, he learned all he could, becoming the Guyver only to protect others and only for brief moments, only learning its true name from a prophet that also spoke of monsters that took the shape of man. If only he knew then what he did now…

He sat within his room aboard Thor's ship, tired of reflecting on distant pasts now, though the sentience within the Control medal enjoyed every moment of it.

(So you are the cause for those ancient religions and myths?)

_Sadly… I'm also the reason Judas hung himself and why Christ wasn't in his crypt three days later… They took it as a sign, really I just wanted to give the man a proper burial…_

(Fascinating)

_And as for you, your really the control medal in that new armor aren't you?_

(Yes, so in truth I was never really with you to begin with… but I was always close)

_And you didn't tell me about the new armor because?_

(You were drawing from its power as it was; I saw no threat terrible enough to trouble you to use it)

_Good to know…_

The memory of Kira still troubled him, but he felt no pain this time, he had come to terms with what he had done. Thousands of years of traveling will teach you to numb yourself from any pain, even the darkest and deepest scars love leaves behind.

(There it is again…)

_What? My odd bits of insanity?_

(No… I can feel another Guyver unit… Its far off but still there… like an occasional whisper)

That bothered him greatly, did one of the 'original' three survive? Or was it something he feared since those final days he spent in Japan?

_We'll face whatever comes…_

His hairline acted like a static wave brushed along the side of his brow, some one was approaching his door. Another fear came, he wasn't near as in tune with the Guyver's mechanics since he merged with the new Gigantic form, was he losing touch with his own armor now because of it? He summoned his armor quietly, negating the barrier it would usually form just as the door opened. Fenrir stood there, waving him out.

"(There's a new hunt…)"

He was brought before Thor who stared into a large view screen beside Atlas and Crius, on it was a large UAC cruiser.

_The Dauntless? What's it doing all the way out here?_

"(Human ship, prey in the hundreds)"

"(Is the cloak holding?)"

He listened to their chatter, watching the ship carefully. Something was horribly wrong, it caused the hair on his neck to rise despite the armor. Then he found why…

_**I can feel you Jaeg-san… I know you can hear me…**_

_Sasuke…_

'Host?'

"(Follow that ship but keep a firm distance, we'll take them when they land)" He barked, even Thor showed a mild surprise in his old age. He gave a short nod and repeated the orders to the navigators.

"(Thor, have our best warriors and hunters meet me in the central chamber, Fenrir, Atlas come with me)" He didn't use those names, he spoke them and the Guyver translated them into their language and proper titles. The two blooded warriors followed him without a word, though Thor showed and faint sign of curiosity in his prickled brow before gazing back to the ship onscreen quietly. Cetanu entered the chamber, it was already filling with various breeds of Yautja, he took his stand on the massive ring in the middle with Atlas and Fenrir beside him. He gazed upon them, some were already rigged in their armors and gear, others were in their loin clothes. He raised his arms to them.

"(Hunters! Warriors! This day will be a great one! For You Are About to Hunt the GREATEST of prey there is!)" His clan members roared and raised their claws up, soon chanting Cetanu again and again.

_This time Sasuke… you'll contend with a Guyver and an army…_

"Sir?" A brisk hand raised for silence, seconds went by before it fell again and a sigh rolled off a pair of young lips.

"Damn… lost him again… does he know to shield himself?"

"Sir…" Finally the young man turned, arching an elegant brow "Lord Jearvil wishes a report…" The young man gave a scoff and turned back to the view port.

"Tell him that we are closer than ever, he is here… I can feel him…"

"Our lord will want more than just your word sir" The young man turned and casually stepped up to the man, his voice a quiet hiss.

"Your lord is not here… and since we cannot locate any of the other remaining units IF any of them still live it will be MY word we will follow…" The soldier stared him down, but nothing could hide the bead of sweat trailing down his brow "I think we're at an understanding… now, issue an order to land at the nearest outpost… we'll find the Guyver there…" With those final words he turned back to the view screen, arms folded behind his back as the soldier took his leave.

"Damned Zoanoids… they need to learn the proper meaning of fear from more than just their ever powerful lords…" Their hierarchy infuriated him, not because of the utter loyalty these lower beings paid to their superiors but because he could not usurp them even with his power. Instead he promised his own loyalty in return that he could hunt the remaining Guyver units, active or not. He did not know anything of the others, but in his heart he could feel that his rival would not be dead after all these years, no that man would not let anything stop him from finding his destiny in the stars.

"It's a true wonder why our lords let you dance around like this freely? I mean they want the Guyvers but instead of simply tearing out yours they let you hunt for others… why would that be I wonder?" That voice, god how he hated hearing it, he turned and found another soldier resting at the doorway, his grin only twitching with his curious chuckles.

"They allow it because I have backstabbers and traitors at every turn all around me… should I try to oppose them you would all do what you could to stop me…" He turned to the man, a sinister grin baring his teeth. "Do you really think you could stop me should I decide to revolt however?"

The soldier stood, his form bulging under his uniform "Want to test it _human_?"

A mass produced Enzyme III, one that didn't go through the quick processing as its brain dead cousins but a full time bio modification. He took a quick breath, he was ready to quell this insubordination here and now until an alarm sounded, they were landing. The Guyver killer gave a scoff.

"Saved by the bell boy… I'll have your head yet…" Even after the Zoanoid left the boy's eyes still burned after him, seething until he let out an outraged scream that melted the deck and obliterated a nearby console. He stood in his golden armor, hissing through the air ports.

"First… I'll take Jaeg-sans control medal… then I'll cleave you in two you bastard son of Chronos!"

On Thor's ship Cetanu sat in his room, legs crossed as he breathed slowly and deeply. Something vexed him, Sasuke on the very ship he was sent on yet he never noticed the man's presence? Impossible, that meant he would have come aboard later while he was planet side.

"But he couldn't have the authority to take it over… so he must have taken it by force…" Even with his platoons away the ship had more than enough of a compliment to repel boarders, only a massive and well trained strike force to take a ship that large and to run it after the deed was done. He shook his head, no that's not like Sasuke, he's no leader. Some one else was tugging his strings. He summoned the Guyver and promptly made his way back into the navigation center, finding Thor already ordering the ship to land. The old hunter turned to him and nodded to the screen, the Dauntless fell to the planet awhile ago and they were plotting the best place to start the hunt.

"(Be wary my old friend… among these humans there's something very much like me… another warrior of the old ways… only he is dishonored like a bad blood…)"

The old Yautja clicked his mandibles "(Then it will be a great hunt indeed…)"

He was worried for this clan, even when they faced him he was already handicapped and posed little actual threat if he kept to his tactics… though even one could have killed him, and one almost did. Among their own were two other ships, coming only at Thor's request, he even spotted the one Crius left on. After some bickering over the rights of each clan the ships finally landed, far from the outpost where the Dauntless' crew had dropped, the Dauntless itself still in orbit about the barren planet. Cetanu stepped out first, followed by Thor who shed his cape and wielded a massive ornate glaive that extended both the shaft and the blade, Fenrir beside him with two heavy serrated mauls. It was only now he realized it; Fenrir was the son of Thor… Their stance and walk a mirror image of each other.

Atlas came next, his gauntlets adorned with long and large blades that could cut steel like butter, the rest of the clan formed behind them, the elder and blooded standing calmly, waiting for an order, the rest twitching and waiting for a reason to run off for a new trophy. He found Crius and his clan leader waiting for is order, the matured hunter flicking the hilt of a katana and wakizashi up and out of its sheath. Everyone brought their own weapons for this fight because they wanted to either fight their best or die in their honor. He took a final glance to the last ship, they were waiting for his signal, and finally he stared forward and brought his hand back and gestured forward. Soon the Yautja filed out of their ships; cloaking the moment they hit ground. Cetanu took to the air, speeding off ahead of all of them, his presence would be found out quickly even at his altitude, but not the presence of the clans. No they wouldn't find them out until it was already too late…

_I'm coming for you Sasuke…_

_**I'm coming for you Sasuke…**_

The boy shot up from his seat, one clear telepathic message and he pinpointed where his adversary was. He smashed the button for the comm.

"The Guyver is on his way here! Double Patrols both on ground and in the air!" He fell back into his seat, glancing to the various monitors around him in his little command center. He didn't need them, he could feel Jaeger high above the facility… waiting… "What are you up to…" He spotted a flash of something on one of the security cameras, a figure that wasn't there. He brushed it off as an anomaly; the old systems of this facility were acting up on occasion. Then he spotted another, finally one on the outer perimeter showed one of the soldiers on patrol being shredded by an unseen force and lifted up past the camera's view. He watched quietly, eyes wide and mouth agape as blood dripped down to the floor where the man was hanging. He almost reached out for the comm. again but stopped short, a small grin pulling at his lips before he sat back down and intertwined his fingers in his lap. No, he would use this opportunity. He saw another soldier suddenly die and pulled away from the camera, he pondered a moment before his answer came.

"The Hunters… you made odd comrades my old friend…" He stood and left his command center, he would let the Zoanoids fend for themselves as he confronted Jaeger, maybe even be lucky enough to be rid of that wretched Hyper Zoanoid…

"The Guyver is really here?" His partner gave a nod, clutching his rifle tight in his palms.

"That's what the commander said… though there hasn't been word since…" They came across another patrol, a single trooper.

"Anything?"

"No sir, no sightings… but… the outer patrols haven't reported in awhile" A scream turned their attentions down the hall, one of the three grabbed is headset.

"We have a possible sighting! All nearby troops to the south bay immediately!" They were already working their way down the hall, finding a massive cargo bay, the transport doors ripped open. None of this mattered to them, but the man hovering in the air clutching at a translucent tube impaling him as he coughed up more blood from the wound.

"What the hell?" one of them shined a light forward, the beam split and bent when it hit a tall figure holding the poor man in the air. Finally the corpse was thrown across the room and seemed to stare them down.

"Is that the Guyver?" One of them was already back on his headset, calling in the sighting before a massive blade cleaved its way through his torso. The remaining two jumped away as the figure suddenly faded into their reality, massive with a slender spear and a tarnished silver helmet and armor.

"We're under attack! Its not the Guyver! All Zoanoids Transform and-!" He was cut down by another ghost, his arm lopped off at the elbow and his head along with it. The final soldier back into a corner, watching in horror as a third one appeared. He clenched his teeth, his uniform shredding as his mass exploded from it. Green flesh and a long horn grew before he threw himself at the nearest ghost, slamming it down and grasping its skull.

"Son of a bitch!" He growled, bringing his head back to plant that horn down into the broad brow of that helmet. Out of the corner of its eye it found a cylinder pulling out from the armored shoulder, and only when the blue plasma ignited did the Gregole realize it wouldn't win the fight…

Enzyme watched in the ops center as nothing but sounds of battle blasted from every monitor and speaker linking to the soldiers being butchered. The few remaining staff with him were going about issuing what orders they could, but against this force even a standard battalion of Zoanoids would fall quickly. This technology, the brutality, it was like Chronos was rising a second time already…

"Sir we just lost C-block, the barracks too!" He stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, watching the carnage.

"Orders sir?" He had none; he was concentrating on the intruder behind him.

"Sir?" Finally the unseen force came close enough, lifting a weapon and being swiftly impaled by a barbed tail coated in pale fur. Enzyme turned slowly the figure's cloak shorting out as it was lifted into the air, eyeing the odd creature as it clutched at its wound.

"So you're our intruders… fascinating…" Finally he tore his tail out from the creature's gut, watching as its luminescent blood splattered about the floor. The poor creature clutched at its wound, then after a moment reached for its gauntlet, flipping it open and starting to tap on it. The Guyver killer didn't give it much of a chance to finish its task as he finally tore through his uniform and shredded its arms apart, leaving less than a torso by the time he was finished. The staff watched as the fully formed Hyper Zoanoid stood over its kill, eyeing it curiously before reaching down and wrenching the helmet from its head. Beneath he found a face that only he didn't cringe at the sight of, but the symbol burned in its fore-head had his interest. It was one his unofficial commander sported occasionally.

"So… this is Sasuke's doing…" The creature flexed its mandibles weakly, staring up into the four insect like eyes of his murderer. Shorty's eyes weren't pleading; in fact they welcomed the death brought upon him by Enzyme's claws. Finally after studying the corpse a little more he turned to his small staff.

"Send out the evacuation orders and nuke the outpost, inform Lord Jearvil of his _pet's_ failure no matter the cost…"

Seventy minutes in and even a patience tested by time was growing thin, Cetanu was drumming his fingers on his armor as he watched what he could of the disaster befalling the small communication outpost. Sasuke was taking his time it seemed, even when he was making himself known through a clear constant telepathic beacon. He was about to join the fray until a pain hit him like none other.

_**Been waiting long?**_

There he was, atop the antenna relay.

_I've waited this long to kill you again Sasuke, I figured a few more minutes couldn't hurt_

One of his sensors pushed forward, something small was coming at him at a high velocity. He adjusted himself and watched the black sphere pass him, a gravity cannon, and a poor move at that. Then another came, and another, what was the point at that range? Finally a last volley, he twisted between them as elegantly as a figure skater, and then he saw the motive. As the last passed he narrowly dodged the sword that lashed at him, he hid in the gravity wake of the last wave to keep out of his senses.

"My, my, aren't we the clever one?" The golden Guyver of the Dragon took his place some fifteen feet away, arms crossed behind his back in that horridly cocky manner that he gave off even through the armor.

"I should be the one commending you, how did you ever manage to get control of the hunters?"

Cetanu extended every one of his blades.

"You'd be amazed the friends you could make should you try"

With out another word they charged at each other, briefly clashing blades before both leapt away as a bio laser evaporated what little air there was between them. Cetanu recognized the blast after a brief collection of his thoughts.

"Vamore? So Chronos isn't dead after all… I'm not the only one sleeping with the enemy"

"SILENCE!" He didn't bother to dodge the head beam, the intensity wasn't near enough to fully pierce his breastplate.

"Hit a nerve did I? That temper of yours is a horrible weakness my old friend…"

"I did not join Chronos because of their goals! I joined them because I knew I'd find you again!" Cetanu gave a metallic scoff, sounding one word out.

"Fag…"


	9. REMAKE! Ch8

Chapter 8

To Kill a Dragon…

Klaxons blared over head, in one corridor a battle waged between monsters, in others only the bloody aftermath of the losing side were evidence of what transpired. Fenrir watched as his kill burned and dissolved to little more than a nasty puddle. No trophies would come from this, which disappointed him greatly. Instead he saw this as another test of the gods, one he intended to use to prove his worth to Cetanu. Another green horn came around the corner, charging the moment it caught sight of him. Fenrir swung the blades of his mauls forward and quickly cleaved the beast's arms from its torso. As the beast fell to its knees and stared up at him we brought his arm back and swung one last time, lopping its head off. It was a test, and sadly it proved the point that no trophies would come from this hunt as the body and head dissolved to a bubbling pool. Behind him he could just hear the clicks of claws on the floor, he waited, and this new threat was quiet but not stealthy enough. Another moment and finally he turned, his caster rising from his shoulder and firing a quick burst. It hit square on the pale beast's chest, dropping it quickly.

The cannon pulled back to his shoulder, giving him a moment to cant his head as he examined his new kill. This was he hadn't seen yet, four eyes with black armor at what was left at its chest, head, shoulders, and arms resembling the fingers of the gods, the rest was pale white fur. He swung his mauls back against his arm and turned to leave, a grave mistake as a barbed tail stabbed into his side, eliciting a roar from him. As the appendage ripped itself from his body he spun and slapped into a wall, the wound was bad but not as serious as the beast raising again, the wound at its chest healing and closing fast. Fenrir clicked his mandibles together beneath his helmet and swung his mauls forward again, this hunt got _very_ interesting.

High above the outpost the two Guyvers simply stared each other down, a nostalgia passed over them. They knew each other's powers and abilities to a fault, knew the exact moves the other would and possible could make. It was a stand off of gods…

"Fag…"

They also knew each other's weaknesses; Sasuke had a bad habit of tempting some of the younger _male_ students into obscene acts. Then it was viewed in a fairly natural thing, but as years passed homosexuality became to be viewed as a lewd and sinful act.

"Feh… at least I didn't weep at the sight of every dead woman I've been with… Your little lotus blossom… did you know she cried your name even as I reached into her and ripped out what made her a woman?"

Cetanu didn't give any notice as he surged towards Sasuke, the erratic swings of his blades told enough of the rage the boiled over. Every swipe was dodged and avoided, it wasn't until Sasuke was forced to block with his own sword that he found the rage was a ruse as a kick found itself into the golden Guyver's abdomen. The attack was returned and they took their places far apart from each other again. They were evenly matched, something that both had feared. But one had an ace up his sleeve. At that one thought he was smiling, and laughing.

"What's so funny Jaeg-san? Is your own death so humorous?"

"No… but yours will be a riot… Come to me, _Gigantic_!" Only given a moment to ponder what this call was for until the massive chrysalis appeared behind his enemy's back, opening and pulling him into it.

"W-what is this!?" The cocoon split open again, from it emerged what looked something like a Guyver, only massively tall with enormous shoulders and black onyx like spheres on its arms, hips and calves. The large being cackled in that same metallic drawl Jaeger used.

"This, my old friend… is what happens when a Guyver becomes much more… I am not a Guyver but a _god_! A god of the Yautja known as Cetanu! The reaper and greatest warrior to grace the planets!"

"C-Cetanu huh? Don't make me laugh!" Even though he tried to convey confidence, he couldn't help but shake, this new form, this persona; it was terrifying even for something near immortal. Finally Sasuke clutched an armored fist and charged, screaming.

"You are _not_ a _God!_" He struck out with a punch, putting everything he could into it, the orb as his waist vibrating and humming madly. A powerful punch caught in a more powerful hand. He couldn't believe it even as he was jerked upwards into that menacing new face.

"Neither are you my friend…" He brought his hand back, the sphere on his arm glowing as well as his knuckles briefly before he forced it into Sasuke's gut, and then through it. He only laughed as the Guyver of the dragon coughed blood through his airports. He withdrew his fist and released his hold of Sasuke's hand, watching his body slowly drop down before the poor boy finally caught him self, though he could barely manage a hover. Cetanu lowered back down to his level, arms crossed over his suddenly broad chest.

"Do you understand now Sasuke? No matter how a Dragon may flail and bite and claw, it could never kill a God…" Sasuke clutched his arms over his wound, trying to slow his breathing. He finally lifted his head and found the massive Gigantic before him, staring him down.

"Hate to say this… but I have to rip out your fang again…" Before he could react Cetanu reached out and clutched about Sasuke's control medal, and just as quickly pulled it from his skull. The golden armor almost immediately began to fade to a ruddy red as it slowly began to over power and devour its host, the boy inside soon screaming as he reached up and clutched as his head, globes of bio-booster flesh falling from is body before the gravity orb finally shorted out, sending him into a free fall to the ground below. He watched the flailing body a moment before looking down into the medallion in his palm, the faint pulse of life slowly dying out. It would take some time for enough of a charge to build to start the regeneration process in full. He considered just crushing it and ending his torment… but no.

He gazed up into the darkened sky as a storm approached, flashes of light high in dark clouds and the sudden boom of thunder moments later.

_Sasuke knows he can't win now… no matter how hard he tries he knows he's beaten… _

He looked back to the control medal; a few brief memories came, quiet remorseful ones of his days in Japan.

_He'll never hurt any one again knowing that…_

He slowly tilted his palm, hoping just to drop it and be rid of it once and for all. In this universe of power mongering and conflict only one true immortal can exist freely. It was just about to leave his fingertips when a crash at one of the rooftops stopped him, the Gigantic's sensors all pulling forward to focus his 'sight' to the greatest of its ability. It was Fenrir of all things, wounded heavily and limping away from the hole he had made. What would make him of all the Yautja _run_? Another figure crawled from the opening, pale fur and hard dark carapace at the more tender bits of its flesh.

"Huh, never seen that archetype before… but if its giving Fenrir trouble…" his body suddenly began a freefall of its own, clutching Sasuke's control medal tightly. He landed quietly, deciding to observe as the Zoanoid and Fenrir squared off again. So save a Yautja is a fate worse than death, such an act would bring great dishonor. But that didn't mean he couldn't interfere to a point.

"So who leads Chronos these days ugly? Can't be what's left of your would be lords"

The white Zoanoid stopped cold and slowly turned and what little features it had showed utter surprise.

"You… you're the Guyver Sasuke was after?" A brief metallic laugh echoed from his faceplate as he flashed the control medal.

"Obviously, though he faired poorly…" as the Zoanoid faced him Fenrir brought his weapons forward, he gave the perfect opening.

"But you can't be… there's only one Gigantic and he's dead!"

_Only one? So there is another like me…_

As his thoughts pondered the possibility of another gigantic Fenrir charged and cleaved the beast from head to belly, leaving the beast to fall to the ground. He didn't move from his spot, from the way Fenrir kept eyeing the beast it was like it would spring back to life. After a moment it did just that, sitting up suddenly and leaping onto all fours, its wound healing slowly but steadily. Even Cetanu was taken aback by it. It was a standoff that the Zoanoid couldn't win. Knowing that two of the black plates at its back opened and thin insect like wings lifted from them and it quickly took off. The moment it was out of sight Cetanu approached Fenrir, the wounded Yautja was having enough trouble just standing. He reached out and laid his hand on his shoulder, he looked up to him as the massive Guyver held the control medal out to him.

This would be the only trophy from this hunt, though it was a great one that Fenrir recognized and accepted proudly. His gauntlet suddenly started to beep, a familiar tone to them both. One of the fallen Yautja managed to activate its explosive and it was counting down. Without a word between them Cetanu took Fenrir and leapt from the rooftop, the jets on his back suddenly igniting and propelling him faster than he had ever flown. This new armor continued to surprise him. They were back at the ships by the time the explosion erupted from the out post; he could feel the shockwave even from their position. The rest of the clans were showing up slowly, carrying few wounded. Atlas was among them, with him was a familiar Glaive that he kneeled and held out to Fenrir. Thor had fallen; he was probably the one that set off the bomb. Fenrir stood as tall as he could and took it, extending it and looking over its ornate design. Then as the rest of his clan watched he raised both the weapon and the control medal and gave a roar, his brothers with him. Fenrir was now the new leader, and despite the sorrow Cetanu felt for his fallen comrade he was still filled with glee that another had taken his place, he even joined their screams to challenge the heavens above. Another seismic shock, off in the distance what was left of the outpost suddenly erupted in a light brighter than Thor's wrath, a massive cloud growing as the blast erupted faster and faster towards them.

_Please tell me this thing has a shield…_

'It does, but I'm not sure it can hold what you're planning'

_Better than knowing it won't_

He leapt past the group of hunters, landing and crossing his arms over his chest. The gravity orbs at his waist and chest glowed and hummed and the massive onyx shells on his shoulder's suddenly hummed and lit into an intense light. He dropped his arms to his sides, growling as he shook inside the massive armor, the shells at his waist and arms soon joined the rest as a barrier of light slowly erupted from his body, a shield that slowly enclosed not just him and his brethren but their ship and the others as well. The strain was almost unbearable, he felt like his teeth would jostle themselves right out of his jaw as the blast wave finally hit and spread about them, it was like being buried in fire and smoke.

High above in one of the few drop ships that escaped the blast was the wounded Enzyme, watching through a view port as the massive blast coated its fair share of the planet, the mushroom cloud reaching high like god's fist erupting from the earth.

"Heh… at least… I managed to kill both Guyver's in one stroke… How's your patient?" he turned to one of the few people with clothes on, the rest had reverted back to their human form and were strapped in as the lab coat tapped at an IV drip.

"Stable, but I don't know anything about these things, its unlike anything I've ever seen" He checked the monitors again, its pulse was slow but steady. Enzyme slowly approached the beast on the med bed, one of the hunter's they managed to catch alive, gray quills adorned its broad skull and mandibles. It was also the only one he had seen wearing a red tabard of sorts and bronze armor.

"I'm sure the doctors back home will love to see this…"

"Sir, you might want to see this!" He came up to the cockpit; the pilot was kind enough to give one last sweep of the destruction as it slowly subsided. However the glowing sphere on the ground told of survival. He didn't need to see any more, he knew that one of the Guyver's had survived even as the barrier faded.

"Dammit… why won't that kid just die?" a small thought hit him, though one he pushed away immediately.

_If he survived… did Sasuke live as well?_

When the barrier fell it wasn't completely out of Cetanu's will, bearing such an intense heat and massive burden the Gigantic's energy reserves was out and it leapt from his body back into its cocoon, vanishing once again. He was just thankful his own armor didn't join it, but he was tired, exhausted, he needed a few hours of rest before he could fight again. Fenrir came to his side, and at seeing his condition did what very few Yautja would do in this case. He helped him up and dragged him into the ship. The other hunters looked upon him curiously, following them into the ring where either fighting was held or speeches were given. He did his best to stand straight, but even that was taxing. He told them the reason he saved all of them was because the death they were about to be greeted with was not honorable; many more hunts were to come for these clans. Then he gestured for Fenrir to raise his trophy, Sasuke's control medal, telling them that this was the clan's trophy of this hunt, the heart of a god. They roared and cheered hearing such great news; with this they thought they would be the most powerful clan. He didn't care for it, he simply went to his room and locked the door, the moment the armor left him he collapsed on his bed into a long sleep with only one last thought plaguing him.

_Chronos lives…_

In his dreams he found little mercy, under constant attack by Zoanoids. Even after he defeated them he found himself against one of their lords, before the fight could begin however it was struck down, behind him something he feared even more. Another Gigantic, bearing a similar look to Sasuke's armor and in one fell swoop he was cut in two and he awoke finally in a cold sweat. He stared into his walls, barren with nothing to signify his hunts with the clan like the few others that were granted rooms of their own. He sat up slowly, running his fingers through his ragged hair.

"How long was I out?"

'Two days, you were bio-boosted for a great length of time host, its amazing your still alive'

"You're so kind… tell me, what does it take to make a Gigantic?"

'A bio-boosted human with a link to navigational orbs of a Uranus ship and a wish for power… though with the scarcity of such provided materials its amazing that another Gigantic could exist… even your experience was a rare one'

"But it happened once before… or at least that's what that white Zoanoid claimed… another Gigantic… and a still living Zoalord…"

'Perhaps he was mistaken?'

"No… he saw it once before, he wouldn't mistake it… I have to find it"

'May I remind you this is space, even if the host of the other Gigantic lived it is near impossible to locate one man'

"Not if your clever… we need to leave, find a human outpost and start tracking him down, if one Zoalord still exists its more than likely there are others lurking in the shadows with them… we'll need help"

'Why are your making this something of a personal vendetta? If I'm not mistaken you were left out of the war last time, why try to start one in this era?'

He gave a sly grin at that, honestly the thought of the challenge excited him; even through all his pacifism in his later millennia of life he still enjoyed the thrill of a fight.

"Because it's in my nature to fight… after all… I'm a weapon aren't I?"

The voice was quiet, it couldn't argue with that logic. And For once he wished it would. Yes it was a challenge, but one that could be the end of him.

"We have to find the other Guyver…"

He spent another day in his quarters, his muscles felt like jelly after two days sleep, he switched between basic exercises until his body burned and hardened again. He also planned, plotted. Sasuke used his old name, more than likely they registered that Alias along with the one he used as a Marine. He'd have to use another name, avoid any physical and medical checks in case his scars were registered as well.

'You really think they would go through all that trouble'

"Chronos was little more than a conspiracy when it began to make its move, but now that they have some control again I guarantee that they're doing anything they can to get me, that means records of any possible identifiable defect of my body to label me…"

'You've done this before'

"I've lived a long time running, what I'm not used to is hunting for another Guyver myself…but I know where to start…"

'Where?'

"Ambition…"

He lifted his legs up into an over hanging bar, lifting his entire body up and down again as he spoke.

"The Guyvers are still human, they'll stick to what makes them feel that way, anything from a hope of quite living to power… so we'll start with the easiest one of those two"

'The want for power?'

He gave a grin as he lay back, almost chuckling.

"exactly, given enough time anyone could move up in the world, for an immortal they could hold a seat of power for a long time… so we'll start at the highest seat of political and financial power…" He flipped down to his feet, arching his back until and sufficient amount of pops and cracks sounded.

"We'll start at the Weyland Yutani branch"

He summoned the armor and left his quarters, the Yautja watched quietly as he passed by, allowing him passage all the way into the clan head's room where he found Fenrir waiting.

"(I need a ship)" Fenrir gave a curious click to that, his father's room was littered with weapons and trophies, one on an altar was kept in a frozen stasis, Sasuke's control medal.

"(You're finally leaving us, I suspected you would eventually… preparations have been made)" Fenrir stood and reached behind him and lifted a device out to Cetanu, it was a basic transmitter.

"(Should you find need of us, we'll come)" He took it and patted his friend's shoulder; the young Yautja bowed his head. This gesture was unknown in their race; their code dictated that every hunter and warrior was to be alone in their searches for greater hunts. But they never housed what they viewed as a god before now.

"(I will return my friend… and in thanks of this… I will show you what only your father knew of me)" he took a step back, somewhere in his mind he knew it was risky but recalled the armor anyway, standing before Fenrir as he was, human. The Yautja had a bit of surprise but an understanding click of his mandibles. He again reached out and patted his shoulder with a smile.

"(Your father had that same look… you honor his memory…)" The hunter seemed sullen only a moment longer before standing proudly and returning the slap to the shoulder.

It came time to leave; as he made his way to his vessel a long line of the hunters greeted him, each saluting him with pride. He stopped at Atlas, smacking his arm, telling him to fight in his name for glory and continued on. As he reached the airlock the hunters turned in unison, beating their chests hard with their knotty hammers of a fist. He returned the salute, and each roared to the sky as the door shut. One last thing he noticed was that the clan's mark had changed on what few banners were littered about, they had accepted the mark he had burned into Shorty's fore head as their own. The sign of Cetanu, even he felt a strange glee at that, even as his ship separated and began off on its planned course he watched after the slowly shrinking ship in the distant ebony of space. Never before had he felt so at home than on that ship, and he would do what he could to keep his promise to return to them.


	10. REMAKE! Ch9

Chapter 9

Savior

Four months later, hitch hiking from planet to planet and Cetanu… no… Jason Blood found himself in a port of utter sleaze, where law didn't exist and on one corner you found a whore and across from that a narcotics dealer. It was LA all over again. Each planet he sent out a pulse through the Guyver, one that would try to reach out to others in hope of contact. Three planets and he found nothing. He found a bar and ordered something, he wasn't even sure what it was but it had a ring to the name. The bartender placed a glass in front of him and he took only a moment to stare into the odd liquor before downing it. He ordered another, four drinks later even the bartender was astounded that the boy only asked for more.

"Damn kid you can drink Corellian barmaids under the table" he commented as he set another drink down. The boy only smiled and raised the glass.

"Only so I can get their pants off my man, only so" The large man gave a hearty laugh at that, he was bald and had an ugly scar that crossed and blinded his now white left eye.

"Cute kid, so what brings you here? A bit young to be wanderin' ain't ya?"

"I'm trying to get to Mulzor, but haven't found a ship that would take me"

The scarred man eyed him at that "Mulzor? Why there?"

"Got family there, we were separated when me and my brothers' cryo tubes were ejected from the mother transport thanks to a fire, know any ships that'll take me?" The older man had an odd look about his face, made only stranger thanks to the disfigurement.

"Ain't no body that hits that route, Company eyes are privy and their pencil's are sharp that close in system, and everybody leaving here is smuggling somethin'… but I hear of a guy that drops cargo there regularly, what work your family in?"

He grinned and tipped the glass to his lips "Are and Dee, making the next best toaster or weapon, whatever they pay them to make" The old man stroked his meaty chin and gave a reluctant nod.

"His name is Reaves, dock three seven bee… but be careful with him kid, even if you do manage to con him, he might bite ya yet" He finished his final drink and left enough creds to pay his tab, the bartender called out to him one last time as he approached the exit "Hope you know your stuff kid, you'll need more than creds to win Reaves over" He threw a grin the man's way.

"If all else fails, I'll just kill him and take his ship" The bartender was silent a moment before guffawing a horrible laugh, he took it as a joke. It wasn't.

He found the dock soon enough, several rather burly tattooed men were loading very familiar cargo labeled with the Weyland Yutani logo and biohazard warnings. He glanced about the group, the leader wouldn't be as large as the others, finally he found a rather lanky guy over watching the transportations, flipping a coin about his knuckles and fingertips and came up behind him.

"Your Reaves right?" He turned, his hair shorn short, a military haircut, probably and ex-marine.

"and what if I am?"

"I need a ride in system, to Mulzor" Reaves scoffed, continuing to dance the small metallic disk.

"Go home kid, I don't do passengers" He watched that disc carefully, and then a few educated guesses later he gave a grin.

"How about a bet then? You win, I go, I win, and you take me to Mulzor" The disc stopped and Reaves raised a brow, slowly a smile spread to his lips.

"Whats the game?"

"A fight, your best against me" A few of the men had stopped their work and was watching, one of them over hearing whispered to the other, both started chuckling. Reaves however didn't, instead he eyed the boy closely then looked over to his men.

"Vasquez, feel like kicking the shit out of something?" One of the larger brutes stepped forward, much bigger than the rest, the boy watched him carefully, his left arm was sluggish and his right iris was a vaguely different hue than its brother. Probably littered with prosthetics, Reaves came up to him and whispered something into his ear, only the boy and Vasquez caught it.

"Don't go easy on him"

The large man glimmered at that as he came up to the boy, well over a foot taller, Reaves rested against one of the crates with the rest of his gang. Jason rolled his shoulders and took a lazy stance, Vasquez only grinned and glanced back to his companions.

"I think this kid is gonna Judo me guys!" His friends laughed, but he didn't when he turned back and found the boy in the air, a rubber sole slapping across his cheek. Beyond jerking his head he didn't move aside from that, the boy hopped back and corrected him.

"Actually that was Tae-Kwon Doe, a rip off of a lot of martial arts, though their snap kicks are pretty good" Vasquez was mad now, suddenly running for the boy with his arms open, hoping to grab a hold of him. Jason leaned forward and swept a landing foot aside, rolling the massive man over his shoulders right onto his head and shoulders into the stiff steel composite of the floor. Again Jason jumped back.

"_That_, was judo" Vasquez got up slowly, growling before swinging at the boy, two hooks later Jason repaid with two quick jabs to his jaw, Vasquez went in low for another swing, Jason leapt up and stomped on his shoulder-blades, planting him in the floor again while hopping back away from him. Reaves and his friends were staring quietly now. The ogre stood again, furious, and again charged. This time it wasn't a strike, it was a spear to the floor, dropping Jason with the massive weight knocking the breath out of him. He brought a fist back and almost took the boy's head off, instead buried it into the floor. Jason rolled his legs up between them and brought both his heels up into the man's jaw, sending him sprawling back away from him as he rolled back onto his feet, a sharp pain greeted each breath, a rib was cracked, maybe broken. This had to end now before something seriously hurt him.

Vasquez was slower to raise this time, Jason was the one to dash forward, reaching out and grabbing the man by the neck and flipping over his back, planting his boot into his spine and forcing them both to roll back, the original idea was to send the man into the ground again, but instead kept his hold and sent himself through the air with him, thanking whatever god in his favor that he landed on his skull then his belly. Vasquez was stunned, unable to realize that the boy had snaked his arms about his meaty throat and cutoff his airway and blood flow to his brain. A knotty hammer of a hand came up and grasped weakly at the boy's arm, he only applied more force into his hold. Finally the beast's other hand tapped and slapped on the floor, and Jason released him. He had given up.

He tried to slow his breathing as Vasquez coughed and wheezed on the floor. Finally he stood straight and turned to his audience, forcing a pained smile.

"I win… now… about my fee…" Reaves was the only one of the men smiling, though again he kept quiet. Hearing the click of a switch blade he instantly knew why. He spun in time to dodge the blade and force it out of the man's hand, his other reaching out and taking a firm hold of the join of Vasquez's left arm while burying the blade into the man's shoulder and letting the natural inertia toppled him to the floor again. He stood tall as Vasquez rolled onto his back, hissing as he lifted his left arm in hopes to grab the knife and dislodge it, finding his fore arm dangling uselessly at the elbow. Seeing this he was horrified and screamed at the boy.

"What did you do to my arms!?"

"I parted the more essential nerves that control the motor functions of your right arm, your left I simply popped the bolt hinge from the skeletal assembly… you should upgrade your prosthetics sometime" A quiet applause sounded, Reaves' was grinning as he continued his slow clap.

"Brilliant… absolutely brilliant… You even kept to his right knowing that his eye was a fake…"

"The human brain can make decisions in tenths of a second, acting just a little bit slower after that, a fake prosthetic eye however records the visual information before sending it to the optic nerve, making the decision even slower… just basic knowledge of biology and synthetics…" Reaves continued to smile, finally clapping one of his crew on the shoulder.

"Load the rest into the cargo bay and strap it down, kid, come with me, Stevens! Get Vasquez into the med lab!"

Another hour and they were off planet, Jason stood gazing out of the pilot's viewport as the pilot himself flipped through a nudie magazine. Reaves stood next to him, he hadn't taken his eyes off the boy since they lifted off.

"If you're gonna ask just ask already" He already anticipated most of the man's queries.

"You took down a man I watched kill the most trained men and women I've ever met… even with his prosthetics you should have lost"

"Speed and a better knowledge, nothing more"

"No, that helped but you also knew you were going to win, I didn't see a doubt in your mind"

"Confidence is better than doubt"

"Quit jerking me around kid, your not telling me something"

"I'm only a passenger, you have nothing to worry about" He reacted with out even realizing it, he only knew Reaves tried to pull a gun on him after the heavy caliber hid the floor, the pilot jerked from his perverse meditation at the clatter. He held Reaves' arm in a tight vice grip. Finally he released the man and folded his arms, staring out into space again.

"I worry about some one that can break my arm without thinking twice about it… so why don't you tell me at least why I'm taking you to Mulzor?" Finally he had enough.

"I'm a host to one of the most powerful bio-weapons known to man and alien alike, I'm going to the Weyland Yutani head quarters hoping to find another like me so we both can stop a galactic uprising from a powerful secret corporation that may or may not want to conquer man kind in a mad quest for power…" He turned to the man, who wore a stunned mask.

"Anything else you wanna ask?"

"Ya… are you a special kinda crazy or just regular nuts?" Jason gave a shrug to that, replying with his own question.

"What made you leave the marines?" Reaves was quiet this time, and for a while longer they simply shared the view.

"…They asked me to eliminate a family that saw more than they should have… I disobeyed a direct order and after pulling a few strings managed a job for the company…" He said as he kneeled down and lifted his pistol.

"What's the cargo?"

"No idea, we're not allowed to open the crates, some pet project for the bio-weapons division"

"…you might want to check them"

"What for? I get paid good money not to look"

He shrugged it off, could be a coincidence. He didn't want to lose his chance to get closer to the headquarters. Reaves was about to press the matter when a soft voice called his name. They both turned and found a lovely oriental woman spilled into a messy jumpsuit.

"What is it now Valencia?"

"You said we'd get the parts to fix the cooling tanks, I have yet to see anything I can use to keep this ol' girl in once piece!"

"So it'll get a little hot during the ride, just means you'll have to sport around nothing but your underwear" She flipped him the finger and turned to walk out again, Reaves had a smug grin on his face.

"She's a beauty… but won't give it up for anything" He turned and found the boy gone, only catching a glimpse as he disappeared out the entry way.

Valencia was slid under one of the cooling tanks, the clicks of a ratchet sounding off like a twenty-one gun salute.

"You have a tick in the aft valves"

The clicking stopped and she slid out from beneath the compliment of pipes and tubes, eyeing the boy oddly.

"Ya, and I can't fix it without a new part"

"Actually just tune the flow down and the tick is gone and you'll find it will last longer"

"And probably blow the damned combustion chambers"

"Not if you compensate by increasing the flow through the valves that still have some life in them" She watched him carefully as he rested against one of the control consoles, a sly smirk on his lips.

"Okay… so what else do you know about three-forty-seven class See cargo cruisers?"

"I know that your problem isn't with the vents, it's the distribution centers, most See classes are tuned for short trips, and you've been running this thing across most of space and if it wasn't for a well versed mechanic you'd have died in wake long ago… not your first job though was it?"

She took a moment before crossing her arms under a generous bust.

"No… I was… a slave…"

"And Reaves was supposed to transport you and instead took pity…"

"If you knew all that why'd you ask?"

"So I can ask what your real name is…"

"…Aki… so what else do you know about me?" The boy gave a sly grin, canting his head.

"You come from a line of proud Japanese heritage and you hate over muscled morons and devious sex fiends or anyone associated with the military, but you stayed on this ship because you wanted to repay Reaves for his moment as a savior because your pride would not allow any other option" She had a odd smile on her face, a calculating glimmer in her eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Jason Blood"

"I mean your _real_ name"

"…Cetanu" She gave a giggle at that, quirking a brow.

"Latin for Satan, are you a devil?" He never realized it, but she was right, the similarity was uncanny. He kept his smile despite his epiphany.

"Only in the sack love, and in a fight"

"So I heard, Vasquez wouldn't stop screaming when I put his arm back together" He gave a quiet scoff to that, shrugging and lifting himself from the panel he was laid against.

"At least I didn't kill the man, he still has some use" He turned and began down the slim corridor, Aki called out after him.

"Got a place to bed down later?" He turned, she had an almost expecting smirk.

"No… but I think you wouldn't mind if I used your quarters…"

"Not at all…"

"It's a date then" he winked and clicked his tongue before finally leaving her to her work, soon he found himself in the last place he wanted to be in the ship. The cargo bay where the crates were loaded. He leaned against the railing, staring down at them.

'You really suspect they're unwittingly transporting Xenomorph offspring?'

"I'd almost bet what's left of my life on it… it's the only reason they'd be able to bypass so many checks with their reputable crew…" He shut his eyes, focusing hard. Soon he saw past the plasteel into them, and found just what he feared, eggs with timer clamps on the tops of each. Another thing bothered him; the faint LED readouts on the clamps were set to release sooner than their drop off. It was a trap all along.

"Must have got tired of paying Reaves' price for delivery, that's rather underhanded…" He lifted his hand to his face, biting on his index finger, a bad habit he had been picking back up. This means that they were planning on picking up the freighter early, that requires a constant position update, some one on the crew was on the company's payroll. There was still time to save these people.

'To save them… or _her_?'

"They're smugglers and pirates but they still don't deserve this fate, no one does… especially her…"

_Kira…_

The loud clacks of rubber soles on steel frames perked his ear, he turned and found three of Reaves' men behind him.

"Taken a sudden interest in our shipment boy?"

_Are they under the company's payroll?_

He shook off the paranoia, there was nothing to back the thought up.

"Just hope your getting paid well to deliver such dangerous cargo"

"Who says its dangerous?" One chipped in. Jason jerked his thumb towards on of the labels.

"It says Bio-hazard for a reason dipshit, meaning do not fuck with, kinda like me…" He started for the exit, but the three men blocked him. He gave a quiet growl at that "Numbers are not going to win you this fight… back off…" They laughed, he felt his nails starting to cut into his palm.

"We have to pay you back for what you did… what do you think Jack?"

"Heh, I think he's got a very _purty_ mouth" The man was down before he or his friends could laugh, a sudden straight jab to the gut and hammer blow to the back of his head. He grabbed one of the others by the collar of his shirt and jerked him down to eye level, hissing into his horrified eyes.

"I will fucking end you…" He shoved the man back, taking his leave when the third backed away.

'I thought you handled that well'

"Shut the fuck up…"

He found himself back in the cockpit, staring out into the ebon of space again. He was also searching every living quarter on the ship in hopes that one of Reaves' goons would show himself a traitor, at great expense to his health sadly. Hours passed, nothing, he was beginning to think Reaves was the traitor but again had no evidence to back up such a claim. He went through his memory, the crew consisted of eight, and only seven eggs with time latches set to release, meaning only one of the crew was the company's man and that he would have to make a move to kill him to keep the whole thing a secret. He didn't even notice Reaves come up behind him.

"Heard you roughed up some more of my guys"

"They were picking a fight they couldn't win"

"None the less I can't have you running around beating on my crew" He shot daggers out of the corner of his eye at the ex-marine, growling quietly over his shoulder.

"Then don't let them near me, before I kill one of your crew…"

"Hm… so what's on your mind?" He turned back to the view port, drumming his fingers along his arm.

"There's a traitor on your crew, he plans to kill me and impregnate the rest of you with Xenomorph embryos and get paid far too much for staying alive"

"Please, this another one of your 'I'm an alien' bits?"

"Believe it or don't, not my problem, you'll find out one way or another in the next few hours"

"Why then?" Jason gave a horribly twisted grin at that as he turned.

"That's when the eggs hatch…" A moment of quiet only space could offer, the hum of the engines rumbling softly through the hull being the only thing to break it, Reaves stood deathly still as he contemplated his next move.

"…Alright, let's take a look at those crates then"

Only Aki and Vasquez joined the two on their venture of discovery, Reaves and the larger synthetic ridden man were over riding the security on the crate as Jason and the woman watched. Finally after a few sparks the top finally split and slowly opened, inside lay just what Jason described. Eggs laid by a Xenomorph queen. Seven eggs total in the one crate, each with a timer clamp set to release in another hour, the crate itself more than likely on a similar mechanism.

"Well fuck me silly till sally comes home…" Vasquez gazed upon the leather like texture a moment longer before finally stuttering.

"We need to tell everyone, we need to"

"We don't say a thing, for all we know one of us four is meant to be the only survivor of this outbreak" The most sensible thing Reaves said in awhile, but Vasquez only pointed to Jason.

"Its gotta be him! He wanted to be dragged with us to Mulzor! He's the spy!"

"Shut up Vasquez, your to stupid to talk!" Aki defended, Jason only stared at the eggs quietly before finally putting his two cents in.

"Do you have a synthetic onboard?"

"No, nothing like that, the closest thing we have is this asshole" The large man kept silent this time.

"What about a central computer core? Something that you refer to for decisions concerning high risk operations?"

"Nope, old Lola here is before that time, everything is operated by human hands"

"Then it's a human we're looking for, not including us four that leaves five others that can't be trusted"

"Who said we're trusting you!?" Vasquez spat, Jason only smiled.

"Who said any of you three _are_ to be trusted? Look, seven eggs, including myself there are nine people onboard, meaning I was an unexpected variable" It would have been easy to diffuse that logic, but thankfully Vasquez didn't have the capacity for such thought "Now then… we track down the more likely of suspects, it would have to be someone who can guide the ship safely until it was picked up by the company, that means knowledge of the ship and its workings, the leaves the pilot, Reaves and Aki" Reaves and Aki exchanged a cautious look, that alone was enough to tell him that neither of them was the culprit.

"We'll start with the pilot…"

The four of them went to the cockpit immediately, sealing off the cargo bay so no one else could see what the crates really contained. When they shut the door behind them the old man jerked to life and tilted his hat up.

"Huh? Whazzat? We havin' som' kin'a party or sumthin?" Jason came up to him, spinning the man to face him and clamping his own hands down on the arm rests so he couldn't escape.

"Are you planning to betray this crew?" He felt into the man's very soul, any sudden change in his pulse and breathing and he would know.

"W-what do ya mean? Betray the crew?"

"You don't know anything about the cargo, not what's in the crates?

"W-we're not 'sposed to look in 'em! I get paid more than enough to na be curious!"

Jason slowly stood, other than being scared out of his wits there was no other change in his bodily functions.

"I say we gut him till we get the truth"

"No… he's telling it… he's not the one" Vasquez turned to Aki and Reaves.

"Then its one of them!"

"Don't make me break your arm again… its neither of them either… we only hunted the obvious possibilities, not the obscure ones… we're down to four suspects and we have little under and hour to figure out who… we could either jettison the eggs, take our chances or…"

"I'm not being a mother to one of those _things_" Aki spat, the others shared the sentiment.

"Or… play a trick of our own…"

Farther off in space another ship was approaching; the small crew was already exiting their cryosleep and gearing up in hazmat suits and loading flamethrowers and rifles. They timed it all perfectly, by the time they made it to the airlock they were already alongside the old cargo freighter and locked the docking clamps. The air hissed inside the small space between the ships before the doors slid open lazily, the small crew stepped into the cargo freighter and took a few brief glances around.

"Search for the crew, get them frozen immediately, pray none birthed prematurely" they nodded to each other and separated, it wasn't long before they found the crew laid about in the cargo bay, out cold by the container holding seven empty eggs.

"Found them sir, apparently they decided to take a peek just as they got hit"

The man's com crackled, no response came back.

"Paul you there?"

"Paul's dead" The man whipped around, gun trained on a boy of all things, a boy with an unsettling grin.

"Who the fuck are you!?" The click of a gun being cocked by his head stopped him from pulling his own trigger; the boy only tilted his head as that smile became more menacing.

"I'm the devil…" Reaves disarmed the man as Vasquez and Aki stood back up, the rest of the crew were already capturing the others. Jason stepped up to him, leaning in close as he hissed through those clenched teeth.

"Your gonna take me to company headquarters like nothing happened… and your gonna do it very nice and quiet like…" The company man stammered.

"I-I can't, they'll revoke my license, maybe even kill me!"

"Really? And what makes you think I won't if you keep thinking like that?" the company crony swallowed hard, in an instant he saw the boy doing horrible things, things no kid should see or even be capable of doing. Reluctantly he nodded.

"Good boy, Reaves when we leave I'd be as far away as I could be if I were you, your about to be proclaimed dead"

"You really think this is gonna work?" The boy forced the company man forward and turned to Reaves only a moment.

"Doesn't matter, the closer I am the better… keep on eye on your crew though… your traitor is still onboard…" he said, stealing a final glance at Aki, who read the silent subtext of his words.

"What you do from now on doesn't concern me, just live your lives the best you can" A final message, one for Reaves and another for Aki, he knew all along but did nothing, why?

"Good luck then kid…"

He and a few others escorted the hazmat crew to their ship, soon they were on their way back with their extra passenger and Reaves' ship pulled away to where ever it took them, he worked out the foiled plot easily enough, Aki was the only other passenger other than him that had joined Reaves late, designated more than likely to return with the company to headquarters, he stood in a new deck, over watching the pilot and a few other members of the crew, they were quiet, which was odd enough, only the voice of his armor spoke.

'Why didn't you notify the captain of the betrayer?'

_Everyone deserves a chance at redemption, this is hers_

'You humans are far to sympathetic'

He gave a mental scoff and shrug.

_Your creators left us for so long, it's not entirely impossible to consider their weapons would develop such quirks and ticks towards each other_

'You may be right…'

_Which brings me to my next question, you're bound to me but what's your goal? The only reason you united with my bio-booster armor was out of survival, but what about after?_

For one of the longest times he had that voice it was silent, it was almost disturbing for such an advanced alien intelligence to just not have an answer.

'…I wish to return… however that outcome is unlikely even if we did have the means… so… I theorize perhaps I wish to remain where I am…with… my _friend_'

His heart gave a jump, it was brief but it happened none the less.

_That's fairly illogical coming from you…_

'I suppose I developed my own little _quirks_ in my time with you'

He couldn't help but laugh this time, startling the crew a moment before they continued their work.

_Well… I couldn't ask for a better one…_

"S-Sir? We're about to start our jump back… we have a stasis pod prepared for you"

"Not happening, I'm not giving you monsters the chance to kill me in my sleep… I'll stay awake the entire time" The rest of them stopped their work again, it wasn't unheard of but with the habits of cryo-sleep it was regarded very poorly.

"I-if you insist… every one sound the notice…" One of them typed at a console and an amber light came on, the few men with him left their posts and filed down into the doorway, only the captain remained behind.

"You realize it'll be weeks before we close in to Mulzor right?"

"You realize I don't give a flying fuck? Right now the only reason your alive is protocol will get me closer to my goal, other wise I would have killed you all and taken your ship…"

The captain was a man of sense, the boy didn't seem to carry any weapons but his words held such confidence that there was little doubt, still, he formulated a plan none the less.

"Alright… seven weeks… that's when we wake up and report in, a few hours after that we land…" With those final words he left the boy to stare out into space, soon marching to the stasis bay and preaching his orders.

"When we wake up, we kill the kid and report to the company our loss, seven weeks he'll be mad and less demanding" The others flashed malice ridden teeth, the boy at the command deck flashed his own.

"Good luck boys…"

He gave it a day, making sure that all the crew was in a deep stasis sleep before he began to explore, memorizing every corridor and maintenance hatch on the ship, going through what little computer programs he could as well as the ship's logs. They were originally on their way to a colony planet that went dead, suspected xenomorphic contaminations, they were to survey the planet and if possible bring back a specimen. That's when they received the orders to intercept the Lola and contain the crew in pods specially made to induce a much deeper sleep than the regular stasis.

'What do you plan to do when they awaken?'

His eyes were scrolling through some random bits of code, trying to recognize the encryption.

"I'll unload their rifles and hide anything they could try to use on me, the ship is a civilian knock off of a marine transport so the schematics are identical, meaning the munitions are kept in key-pad lockers by the stasis bay"

'And if they still choose to fight even unarmed? They see you as a child after all'

"Then I demoralize them, plant fear and deception till they bend to my will again, shouldn't be too difficult, they aren't soldiers"

A few bits and bytes later he found the password and logged into the central computer core, a friendly message scrawled on the screen in a luminescent green digital read out.

'They won't follow even that for long, they'll rebel quickly'

"Won't matter the moment we hit the planets atmosphere, I'll jump out an airlock and they'll just assume I committed suicide, it's the only logical explanation available to them as long as I keep human in their eyes"

He traced the change of orders, he needed a name, and the one that gave those orders would be a good place to start to meet his goals. What he found however made his blood run cold.

'Host?'

"It can't be…"

A high office official gave the okay, but the initial orders were signed by the president of the company himself.

The name was Agito Makishima…


	11. Full Circle

Chapter 10

Full Circle, Zeus and Cetanu

'Does this name have relevance?'

"More than that… he was one of the original hosts for the Guyvers that Chronos found… I shouldn't be too surprised; he seemed like a power monger even then…"

'So instead of finding a resource, you found your goal'

"I was hoping to find the other ones, they're a bit saner when it comes to saving lives, and he'll only join if he's gaining something in return…"

'Then it's a question of his _price_ then for his cooperation?'

"…I think I know what we could offer" He stood slowly, calculating risks and timing as he began to hunt the few weapons the ship held. He found several lockers full, hacking the locks and unloading each one he found, pulse rifles, fuel tanks for flamethrowers, magazines from pistols, soon he had a small cache of ammunition hidden in one of the maintenance bays. By the time they found them they'd think he'd already committed suicide. He spent the remainder of his time reflecting on recent transactions and his history, about the chances an army of Yautja would have against Zoanoids. Every scenario he ran in his head went beautifully due to one fact that he prized himself, tactics. Zoanoids aside from a few hyper models were mostly brute force while the hunters used advanced weaponry and stealth that they could not compete with. But that white one bothered him, he'd never seen the archetype, or really anything other than a Guyver that could heal so quickly from such a horrible wound.

What other things had Chronos made in his time away he wondered. He shrugged it off seeing as it wouldn't matter soon enough if things went as planned. Instead he turned to his first encounter with the hunters, the bad blood that had used him as prey. Very briefly it overpowered even the bio-armor, do all of them have this inner rage? If so then they may have Chronos beaten even in brute force. He briefly glanced over an image of a Xenomorph in his mind's eye, he knew the company's involvement with them, how they'd been collecting specimens and attempting to manipulate their genes to make them tamable, controllable. Every Marine knew that much, just not the lengths they go to in order to acquire the specimens. Infecting a small crew of smugglers and bringing them back in stasis was the lightest of the crimes he knew of.

'It amazes me how you can pass time by just letting your mind wander from one subject to another'

_Focus over time can lead to madness, keeping my sanity requires letting my conscious jump to whatever it wishes to dwell on like a dream, like this my body can stand here for months on end without any real need of food and water due to the limited use of motor functions_

'Won't that lead to muscle atrophy in the end?'

_If the will is strong enough forcing the body to move is not much of a challenge_

'Something taught in your travels?'

_Partly, comes in handy once in a while when your tied down and drugged_

'Such wild adventures you have'

_A lot of people wanted the power of the Guyver without the hassle of hunting down a dormant unit_

'That ambition lives on now it would seem'

_And still a failure even now_

He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, slowly recounting the past, his studies, his achievements. He went over every subtle martial movement in his mind, moving onto to proper ways to fight with a blade of any size, then the proper way to dismantle, clean, and reassemble several fire arms...

Cataloged millennia of knowledge available to him made weeks pass by in what felt like hours, the dormant ship suddenly giving a brief shudder as brief boosters fired to slow the massive hulk down. He opened his eyes, a difficult task enough, he forced a few blinks before it felt close to natural again, and then he started with a few simple motions with his arms and fingers. The sudden surge of blood flow made him dizzy, his stomach growling loudly at him as pain shot through his gut. He checked one of the monitors, the countdown to revive the ship hands was still a long ways off, and he took the time to hunt down the pity of a mess on the ship and tore into the available foods. Frozen juices, dried meats and veggies, always rewarded with nothing but complaints but to him it was a buffet in Valhalla. He finished off three packaged MREs before finally feeling satisfied, by his count the revival process should just have started. He stood and rolled a few joints; happy to have his mobility almost completely back though his gut was still in pain due to the long fasting. He made his way through the ship into the stasis room, waiting outside the door just as the captain stepped out, his eyes showing just how groggy the stasis had left him, though those heavy lidded eyes were as wide as saucers when he found the young man smiling at him.

"Time to report in I'd imagine, go about your duties as you would" Leaving him stunned he turned and began off down the corridor, only stopping once to say a few final words to the captain.

"Oh, and you might want to have those locks replaced on the weapon lockers, those old keypads are far too easy to bypass"

Within hours they made their report to the company, upon searching the ship to inform the young man they found him gone no matter how many times they searched the ship over, finding only a note with the hidden weapon stash saying they did their duty well. The young man himself was flying high above the capital building of Weyland Yutani enterprises, he wouldn't dare try to send a telepathic tell to find Agito, he didn't want to give himself away until he stood face to face with him. Security on the upper levels was a joke however; he found his way in the building far too easily, even working his way into the president's office was a laugh, not a single alarm to trip. Agito was always overconfident however, but for good reason. He slipped from shadow to shadow; the door was an ancient hardwood slat on golden hinges with the same shine as the handle itself. He tugged it slowly, quieting the latch as much as he could and closed it behind him just as silently. The office was large, little furnish aside from a desk with a large chair. A man stood by the window, gazing out of it as if he were pondering greater things. His hands folded behind his back, a stature of a man sure of his position.

"I came here hoping to find the president… instead I find a double in his place" The man didn't turn, merely canting his head in the direction of the voice for a moment before returning to his window to the massive city below. He quietly came behind him, hissing quietly "where is Agito Makishima?"

"Busy with other matters, if you want to see him I think you'll have to make an appointment"

"Obviously from the simple fact I'm standing here I don't particularly enjoy standard procedure"

"Indeed… what matters do you have with to discuss with the company head?"

"A deal, he trades me power and I give him information of great value"

A quiet scoff and the man finally turned to face him, giving the young man a quick look over, the ragged clothes he was wearing did little to impress it seemed as that smirk the double was wearing only grew.

"And what information could you possibly have that we could not procure ourselves?" He wasn't Agito, but he was a very good stand in, pompous attitude and all.

"That information is not for you to know…" he growled back, turning and walking to the center of the room, stopping and glancing about for a moment "but I know he's here… so I'll give you this… Chronos is rising again in hopes of bringing down Zeus… and he'll need the kind of help only I can give" At those words he felt it; a sudden surge of emotion, Agito was here. He craned his gaze to a barren wall, and with a grin gave one very clear telepathic signal.

_You can come out now brother…_

A moment passed, and then another, finally the wall pushed inward and slid aside, behind it was a far more ornate office with no windows or doors, and out walked the very man he wished to see. That steely gaze matched his own, but that confident smile irked him to no end even as they spread to speak.

"Well, so much to take in after so many years… what else can you tell me about Chronos?" As he spoke he waved the double off, who quietly took his leave, the moment the doors shut behind him Cetanu went to the desk and sat atop it, lightly clutching his stomach, he needed to rest sooner or later; his body was past its limit.

"Other than they are still alive and well making monsters out of normal people not much, you probably know a little bit more than I do after hearing that… I didn't go to war with them like you and the other kid did"

Agito gave a quiet scoff, having little care for the young man's physical deterioration "well that is news at least, we knew we missed a few lords but never thought they would try to start up again… Archfanel made it quite clear he wanted merely to go find his Creators, we thought they may have all jumped ship with him… And another Guyver after all this time, how did you survive?" That smile was bothersome.

"I've been around far longer than you have kid, trust me, survival is a niche of mine as of late"

'Such a frightening man, and you want to count on him?'

Agito gave a twitch, almost as if he heard the control medal as well.

_If we steer him in the right direction he'll help, now keep quiet…_

"That's a statement in itself seeing as how long I've lived" He mused, his speech faltered slightly, perhaps hearing the control medal threw him off more than Cetanu would have guessed.

"Let's just say if you want firsthand knowledge of the bible then I'm probably the better source of material, now where is Sho Fukamachi?" He quirked a brow at the name, and gave a dismissive wave.

"Around, I keep tabs on him just in case… but even with Chronos I don't think he'll be needed"

"Ballsy for your age aren't ya? Last I heard he was the only one of you two with power over the Gigantic" Again just the slightest form of fault in his stature and form, only years of experience simply watching others would give any knowledge of any change in Agito's disposition.

"…You are very well educated… almost disturbingly so… who are you?"

He flashed his most sinister of smirks to the man and gave an eccentric bow "Of course my manners are lacking these few late years, I've been known by many names, my latest title is Cetanu, very appropriate I'd like to think" He stated, just before another pain hit his gut and caused his bow to drop to a knee. Agito only gave an amused scoff.

"Cetanu… it rolls off the tongue well enough"

"Glad to hear you approve _Zeus_" he hissed back.

"Well I did over throw Chronos who in a way granted me life eternal, it's only appropriate"

"Great job on that by the way, I'm sure all those people that died for it are very proud" The pain was subsiding, he managed to even stand but barely.

"Without the power of their lords the zoanoids are little threat, even if they do try to rebuild, I'm well prepared for them" Cetanu gave him a queer look, it wasn't just pompous boasting, he was serious.

"You can't tame the xenomorphs, those mindless insects are a plague, nothing more"

"oh but I have, even a wild dog can be brought to heel if given the right incentive, again I'm impressed at your knowledge, is there something you don't know?" Cetanu gave a scoff and rummaged through his pocket, then held up the Yaujta transmitter with pride.

"Ya, your reaction when I tell you that I have an army of the most technologically advanced hunters in the galaxy at my back, who take pride in the fact they hunt your little pets… I think my trump card is better than yours…" He flicked the small metallic transmitter at him. He caught it and turned it over in his hands, a look of genuine curiosity on his face.

"I see… we had scattered reports of an alien race that specialized in hunting near anything that proved incredibly dangerous… but other than a few bits of technology and wild survivor stories we had no solid proof"

"Oh they are real, and they're a zoanoids worst nightmare, I saw it myself" Agito continued to look the alien device over as he wandered over to the window "we need an army for this war, one that can actually compete with them instead of just guerrilla tactics like you did back in your prime" He watched as the man folded his hands behind him and gazed out into the vast city below.

"I'll admit, the odds are in our favor indeed this time if you have the loyalty of these… hunters… and do you?"

"I have the faith of a few clans; they have the loyalty of a few others, I watched only a dozen or so of them rip an entire outpost of zoanoids apart before they even knew what hit them" Agito looked up into the stars, perhaps plotting or rummaging through a century old memory, a familiar look "I want to see them"

Agito finally turned to him with an upturned brow "Them?"

"Your tamed xenomorphs…" At that Agito gave a very unnerving smile, one that Cetanu himself couldn't muster.

The two guyver hosts made their way down, deep into the subterranean basements and labs of the company head quarters, each security check scrutinized Cetanu, only being relieved when Agito said a few words or gave a dismissive wave. Only when they finally came to a large control and observation room did everyone in the room voice their disapproval of Cetanu's place.

"He is my guest, and should be treated as such, if he is by my side then he has the clearance"

"Sir I still have to protest, our research is"

"Is still under my pay roll if I'm not mistaken, now show him" One of the technicians gave a gruff groan before turning to his station and typing rapidly. The large observation window slowly peeled its protective panels away, Cetanu stepped towards them and gazed into the small chamber below. Inside lay a small pack of the serpents, greedily munching on a large hunk of meat. Whatever creatures they used to feed these things was far from recognizable at this moment.

"I have to say that this already is a bad idea… there's a reason why they should be kept in separate cells Agito…"

"Oh but they won't turn on one another… after all I'm their mother in a sense" Cetanu turned to see Agito gesturing to one of the other technicians and proceed down a stair well leading into the chamber, was he mad? He neglected to even summon his Guyver. Cetanu turned back to the window, watching as he casually stepped inside, the Xenos inside instantly perked up and hissed quietly. Even when he walked into the center of the chamber he still remained human.

'What kind of control does he have over these creatures?'

_I don't know, they would have attacked by now and ripped him apart…_

One of the Xenos padded slowly up to him, its head bowed low, a submissive move. Agito slowly reached forward and stroked along its long cranium, even daring to gently tilt its chin up and open its mouth. The beast allowed this, even stretching its inner teeth forward slowly so Agito could stroke it once before patting its head and folding his arms behind him, the other Xenos circled him, all with their heads bowed low.

_**Agito… how on earth did you do this?**_Cetanu asked telepathically, Agito's scoff came over the speakers around the observation room.

_**For the longest time it was thought they acted off pheromones exuded by their queen… but more so it was her link to them, her mind to theirs…**_

_**So its telepathy then? Like our own?**_

_**Very much so, but words do not reach them, you have to visualize your superiority**_

"Come on in, the water's fine" Agito mocked. Without word however, other than the dumb founded looks of the technicians, scientists and the security along with a few brash and macabre warnings, Cetanu followed down the stair well and quickly slipped through the sliding steel security door inside. The moment he entered the serpents each turned to him and moved between him and Agito, hissing and snarling. Agito only smiled and watched as Cetanu stepped to the lead beast. The monster stood tall, leering down over him, its jaws opening and those inner jaws ready to strike. Cetanu directed a clear telepathic image from a memory of himself tearing its brethren apart, how easy it was, and included every gory detail that he remembered. The beast stopped and took a step back, hissing quietly at him still, but now it had bowed its head down. One of the others tried to take its place, this time he placed the images into all of them, of how he became a gigantic and rendered a queen with ease. At this all of them suddenly skittered behind Agito with little shrieks, only the lead stood its ground, its head still lowered.

He stepped to the lead, it slowly rose its lipless face up to him, still quivering its jaws and hissing. He reached out slowly, lightly stroking his fingertips along the side of its carapace. It did nothing to stop him.

"Very good, though I didn't imagine you'd actually frighten near all of them, what on earth did you show them?" Cetanu gave a grin to Agito's query.

"When I took one of their mothers…"

"Well, it seems to have done the trick…"

He craned his gaze over the group that scurried behind Agito, then down to the one that defied the rest. He took his fingers between those steel teeth, prying its jaw open and reach inside. The beast didn't struggle, not until he gripped its toothy inner jaw and with one swift pull ripped it from the monster's throat. At this the beast pulled back onto all fours, growling and hissing as it backed away, drooling its green acid blood down onto the thick steel floor to sizzle. Yet it did not attack, even as Cetanu looked over his trophy and dropped it to the ground.

"I'm convinced"

They were back in Agito's office a platter of various meals set on his desk.

"Forgive me but you did seem a bit off when you came here, I thought dinner would be appropriate" Cetanu didn't care for his words or the slightly surprised expression when he immediately stepped towards the copious amounts of various foods and simply dug in without use of any of the silverware provided. The MREs helped take the immediate need away but hunger still ached at him.

"I suppose it was very appropriate… tell me how did you end up in the company of those… hunters?" Cetanu shoveled down another mouthful of noodles dotted with bits of seasoned poultry, he didn't care for the name but was thankful for the wonderful taste.

"They're called Yautja, and my first encounter with them was long ago, I had killed one of their criminals, a bad blood they call it, when he came to earth then fought with several others… I became a brother that day… That was centuries ago"

"That's some bond to last so long" Cetanu dismissed the calloused remark.

"I encountered them again after I became a marine and nuked a science facility studying your little pets… to my knowledge they found my control medal and took it with them as a trophy… when the guyver reconstructed my body I became something of a god to them" Agito laughed openly at this.

"I took the name of a god on pretext, and you yourself actually became one in the eyes of these creatures, how fascinating"

"I was lucky, the ship I was on was led by one of the Yautja that I met before, my honor brother" He stopped his little speech and began eating again; he hadn't had the privilege of a well made meal in years.

"Luck favors us it seems, I want to meet them" Cetanu scoffed with a mouth full of meat and swallowed it down with a pained quiet groan.

"I don't think so, you already have your army, the hunters are mine and mine alone"

'Careful as to not anger him host, currently he is a particularly strong candidate for an ally'

He watched the long haired man a moment, carefully noting the subtle twitch of a brow before smiling.

"How did you discover the key to controlling them?" Agito snapped out of his curious looks.

"Research of course, such an ingenious man Colonel Doctor Church is discovering how the very will of its prey forces reactions from the xenomorphs… how it will go for food before escape, or how it will always attack the greater threat it perceives"

"I take it he's the one that discovered telepathy could control them?"

"Hm? Oh no that was all me, a theory I had when I read through his reports from his experiments and dissections" Cetanu waved a dismissive hand, he suddenly lost his appetite.

"I don't want to hear it, god knows I got tired enough of the horror stories of how you acquired some of your specimens… but in the end every attempt before to tame these dragons always ended badly for the would be master"

"indeed, well it's a good thing that I can't die"

"No, we can die, just staying dead is a bit harder… shame at times… now start with the truth Agito, you must have been keeping tabs on Chronos even now… you have to know something" Agito's eyes dropped, for the first time since meeting him the young man looked as old as he truly was with that simple act.

"Truthfully I knew a few lords did not flee with Alkanphel, but little other than that, a bit or two of data or transmission here or there about their operations but never anything solid until you showed up and told me… Before they were a shadow in a crowd now they're a whisper in a chorus"

"Nice reference, give you a hint I'd prefer either to actually seeing the new beasties they've come up with since I've been away, ever see a cross between a bug and a yeti? Barbed tail, regenerates faster than anything I've seen" Agito went pale at the description, he recognized it far too well it seemed, and it scared him witless.

"Yes… I've had an encounter with that archetype… and many like it… it's called Enzyme, though its nickname was 'The Guyver Killer', produced specifically to kill us"

"I'm flattered, though it seems to need a bit more sprucing up to compare"

"Oh it has been, in fact it's been remade three times in order to be made more effective in killing us"

'Three times? That certainly shows dedication'

_Yes it does, I'm not going to lie but if it wasn't for the Gigantic I might have had trouble with that one if it was made just to kill Guyvers…_

"Scary thought, but what's the plan now? You know they exist, they know I'm around still, and that sounds like the perfect setup for a trap" The long haired company president scoffed and turned to his window.

"And to what end? They send a small group after you; we decimate them and get nothing in return"

"What if they managed to convince me to help them?"

"What?"

"They had another guyver on their payroll, an old… acquaintance of mine to hunt me down, imagine how valuable I'd be if I decided to cooperate with them… especially if I inform them that I can find two more Guyvers?"

Agito was about to mull this intriguing thought about before a beep brought his ever steady gaze to his computer "Yes?"

"I'm sorry sir but we just lost contact with mining colony zee-two-four-seven and you requested to be notified of a possible infestation of any company controlled colonies"

"What evidence is there that this is possibly an infestation?" The woman on the other end simply played an audio file, it consisted of a man yelling for help and screeching from a very familiar set of a teeth. Agito simply raised a brow "well, that certainly does mark it as a possibility… we sadly have plenty of specimens at the moment so send a team to find how bad the infestation is and take appropriate measures" The lady gave a professional sounding 'yes sir' and the computer flicked off.

"I want to go with them"

"Hm? Whatever for?"

"Practice, that and it'll give me a chance to reveal myself a bit out in the open, entice Chronos into showing"

"'Entice' isn't the word I'd have chosen, but what on earth makes you so sure it'll get their attention?" Cetanu quirked a brow, as if he was almost insulted.

"If they're anywhere near as good as they were back in the day, a simple slip of my name should be enough… but just in case I'm sure I can find a reason to make myself a bit more… _known_ to the ground troops"

Author's Notice: If it wasn't for the encouraging support of one particular reviewer this fic may have remained shelved permanently. A special thanks goes out to him (and the fact someone reminded me I had a Fanfic account still active) and all my radical readers! I thank you all and with this latest chapter a promise that this epic will find an ending… though not for a long while yet. Too much to reveal yet!


	12. Back in the Saddle

Chapter 11

Back in the Saddle

_How are the modifications coming?_

'They'll be finished well before you actually have a use for them thankfully, however I am interested in why you've decided on this particular idea'

_The Yautja have been hunting the xenomorphs for thousands of years, I'd imagine it'd be best to use in the situation_

'Well that is all true, but my creators believed that the standard weapon placement was as optimally ideal as possible'

_For humans and zoanoids maybe, but not these things… what about defensive?_

'That was a bit problematic, obviously I simply can't neutralize the creatures' blood, but I can boost the rate of regeneration on the hard armor and primary weapons'

_That'll have to do, what about_

"Sir?" He opened his eyes and found an older man with a widow's peak standing before his desk, the standard issue synthetic to the marine detachment.

"Yes Bishop, what is it?"

"I just thought you should know that the wake up sniff will start resuscitating the rest of the crew in just under an hour"

"Thank you, get them down to the mess as soon as they're able, we should be reaching the colony in another few days" Those sullen eyes bowed down a moment, he's seen this particular model on several past missions, seems to be a favorite of the company's, or maybe it was just because the Bishop model was created in the exact likeness of the company founder. He almost turned before glancing back at him.

"Sir if I may be so bold, why was it requested that you stay awake during our trip?"

"that is bold Bishop, but valid, if you glanced over my records you'll find that I've had… trouble with cryosleep, so much so that I vowed should I ever have the power to decide whether or not I get put into a tube I'd never go in one again" Bishop glanced about a moment, such a human characteristic of thought before nodding.

"I can't say I blame you Sergeant Major Henderson, you must have been happy with your promotion"

"Despite the fact it was only given on news of my death along with a shiny medal yes, I'm very happy, anything else?" The synth gave a quiet no sir and exited his office. At that Cetanu gave a soft sigh and intertwined his fingertips behind his neck. News of his death along with the destruction of his mother ship and crew reached the company a week after his encounter with the Zoanoids, apparently they had destroyed the ship shortly after to be found by a salvage team. Agito was so kind as to announce Staff Sergeant Guy Henderson's miraculous survival through a few of his PR groups to impress his superiors upon his return, so much so that the Colonial Marines decided his posthumous promotion should be permanent. Only him and the synthetic were awake during the trip, everyone else was more than happy to sleep the five month trek across the stars.

_Does it have a stable cloak?_

'I've implemented six power cells in order to create it, in theory you should be able to maintain it as long as you can function in the armor'

_With no REAL drain on the gigantic if I have to use it… good work_

'I simply work with what I have available, everything from my memory to your own made the bio-engineering and modification rather simple'

_Glad I could help in some way_

"Janus, how long until we arrive at the colony?" A droning male voice sounded above him.

"_Time until arrival approximately, four, days, six, hours, seven, minutes_"

"And one day for the prep 'til drop… I can't stand how long some of this takes" The monitor on his desk suddenly lifted from the smooth panels and beeped, Bishop's voice soon coming over the hidden speakers.

"Sergeant Major, high priority communication coming in from the company head president, shall I put it through?"

"Ya, let's see what Agito wants at the last minute" Him and Agito left on tense ground, a brief argument sounding about how he would eradicate every twitching xenomorph no matter what orders he was given. Agito responded with how he was still on company pay and there for will take any orders given despite their hidden agenda. His monitor finished receiving the faster than light data stream and Agito's face appeared, a video audio message.

"Sergeant Henderson, you should receive this well before you drop for the mission, I've attached what little intelligence we could gather from the various communication satellites, anything from personal logs to security tapes from what data was available, I'll expect you to go over it all in detail" Cetanu quirked a brow at the slightest inflection when he said detail.

"Janus, split my screen in half vertically, set all text based information attached on the left and play video logs in sequence from oldest to newest on the right, scroll speed on text information from oldest to recent at twenty pages a minute and video playback four times norm" The screen was separated, on the left pages from log entries from personal, security and science divisions on the settlement, the page changing every other second. The right began filtering through available camera footage at a staggering pace. Trying to absorb so much information at once would be nearly impossible for any normal person. He spent the next several minutes simply staring at the screen, still as a statue while his eyes twitched wildly to every corner of the screen.

"Janus halt video playback, rewind four seconds back and resume play at a fourth of normal speed" The video feed was from a camera in one of the observation bays, originally it was made to watch over mining workers and equipment, but the screens did not show heavy machinery or hard labor.

"Janus rewind again and pause, enhance image on touch" He reached forward and delicately tapped on the image of one of the several tiny monitors, the image bloomed up to screen where he saw little of what a miner would work with. He saw a man standing before a massive doorway cut from stone, ancient markings adorning a large disk, in the center was an image he was all to familiar with.

"A Yautja temple? Janus enhance the audio and play from this point" He watched as the man stood in awe of the doorway, soon a few others in security uniforms went about setting equipment down.

"Mar-lous, we-found, hurr-door" The audio was hard to catch from the distance the camera was at, but he could put enough together. He also recognized the voice, though was surprised that Agito didn't mention the 'face and grace' of the company being here, a direct descendant of the founder of the Weyland Company. This wasn't just a mining facility; maybe it started as simple as that until they found something, then they invested much more into it. The disc on the massive stone door shifted and turned, soon opening and a bright light erupted from the slowing sliding rock. The feed went to static after that.

"Janus show me every log entry after the time stamp of this footage, resume play" He scanned through the logs, though there wasn't much after the opening of that door. A few mentions of 'specimens' and 'possible infestation' troubled him.

"Janus tell me, do your records show any biological samples studies going on at the mining facility?"

"Classified" The computer chipped back.

"That's a yes then… and probably got more than what they bargained for opening the temple…" He opened his desk and fished around before finding the Yautja transmitter, typing a simple message with a set of coordinates.

_Home of the Ancestors Desecrated_

His way of telling them someone outside of the clans had found the temple and to send warriors to aid and destroy evidence to keep outsiders from the wisdom of the ancients, he estimated they should arrive well before his ship would. He hoped whatever was going on it would be solved before he arrived, finding a Yautja temple altered the original plan. He could not let the company get their hands on their technology, Chronos could wait. He leaned back and tried to recall what they told him of the ancient forefathers. He knew that their first great hunter had found the alien home world, and brought back their queen as the greatest trophy of their world. However the knowledge of the alien world died with him. It was his generation that began building these great temples to hunt the serpents, the xenomorphs on many worlds so the young could prove themselves.

Some were lost, others destroyed when the young hunters lost, only a few dozen or so remained intact. The transmitter beeped at him, his transmission was received and returned.

_Death before Dishonor_

They sent who was available to investigate. Probably freshly blooded young hunters, a few more than likely were roaming the galaxy for trophies in order to earn their right into grander hunts and rank. His mind began falling back into many of the deep memories that plagued his consciousness, his way of relaxing, counting his karma. Times where he was a hero, others when he was a villain, when he was happy to just live in peace with his loved ones and friends, others when he tried everything he could to keep himself from coming back to life. He even hurled himself into an active volcano once, only to find himself waking up years later hundreds of miles away from a magma vent in the Atlantic. So many deaths, so many lives, so much love and hate. He wasn't sure if he was meant for something now or if this was just a curse. He shook of the nostalgia moment, Agito wanted to warn him about Weyland's little discovery but why?

"Janus prepare video message reply to company head, code Zeus' Thunderbolt" He turned back to his screen, on it his own face appeared and a small red dot appeared to show it was recording "Your message got here sir, I've collected _all_ information I could from it, the mission _should_ go as scheduled, Janus end recording and send" The small twitches and verbal cues he gave should tell Agito he found what he meant for him to see, and that the mission would take longer than predetermined with heavy casualties. With that he stood and began the long trek across an almost empty ship to the armory, where dozens of rifles and side arms lay in several weapon lockers along with boxes of ammo magazines. He went to one locker in particular, his fire team was specially outfitted with the latest tech he could acquisition which when given the company head's blessing was damned near everything.

He opened his locker and pulled his Firestorm M1 MWS from its rack, flipped the rear cover to check that the first burst cartridge was chambered. Even with centuries of gun smithy knowledge he still had trouble understanding how a magazine full of cartridges each containing three rounds could be fired in full auto. He only knew it had to do with a mix match of powder ballistics and a magnetic propulsion system, a modular design based on theories and prototypes of 21st century Railguns, which used a series of high powered magnets to propel projectiles at near ridiculous velocities. His weapon was outfitted with a variable power scope with three settings of magnification, a polymer fore-grip and external sound suppressor. The weapon held ninety rounds of depleted uranium armor piercing cores per clip, in theory it could shred through light armor with no problem. He placed the rifle back and pulled a pistol which was almost as archaic in age as his last side arm, but he was more familiar with it and content with knowledge of its operations.

The FN Five-seveN pistol was a curious by-product of a company in hopes of making a pistol to use ammunition originally created only for a submachine gun, holding twenty rounds of 5.7x28mm ammunition, a terrific side arm in his eyes. A Laser Aiming Module attached to the accessory rail and a sound suppressor integrated into the frame, making the profile sleek and the weapon quiet. He tugged the slide back a bit and found one of the small armor piercing rounds already laid into the barrel assembly, waiting for the strike of the internal hammer. He pondered the real need for silencers against beasts that to their knowledge had no audio senses. Still, silence is a virtue, especially on a battlefield. A chime sounded and Bishop's voice came over one of the speakers.

"Sir, the crew is waking up now and getting sorted, the lieutenant wants a word with you asap"

"Arrogant ass, tell him I'm on my way to the mess" He slipped on his BDU pants and utility belt, quickly snapping his holster to it and slipping his side arm in before making a hasty double time to the mess. He stepped through the doors right behind the last of half dressed marines he led. Lithe, athletic, and confident men and women who didn't just think they were the worst thing for an enemy to see, they knew it in their hearts. They came under the name of 'Ghost Riders', a curious name to explain. Each member trained to be quiet and unseen like a specter, while knowing they were riding a downhill road to hell. He found the lieutenant sitting alone in the corner of the mess, idly nibbling at a bit of corn bread while flipping pages of a hard cover book. He stepped before him and stood at attention, remaining silent.

"Mornin' Sergeant Major, sleep well?"

"More times than I can count sir" The lieutenant gave a chuckle at that, flipping another page.

"Well you kept the ship clean and in one piece, guess that's all I hoped for, now onto the matter at hand" He mused, closing his novel and setting it on the table, finally making eye contact. Cetanu realized only now, this was the first time he actually had a conversation with this man… in fact other than a brief introduction into the teams ranks this was the first time he made eye contact.

"I didn't question when the company ordered us to bring you onboard for this mission, in fact after reading your reports and your miraculous return I was… elated to have you in my ranks… a man of your experience is hard to come by, especially with your sanity so intact" Most people that prized themselves as 'elite' bug hunters were very adept at killing xenomorphs and taking on hives single handedly, however they also were quite mad. One case was a fearless hulk named Mondo, who was unsurpassed but utterly hopeless unless he was well paid.

"I strive to be the best I can be sir"

"Your better than that even, escaping a planet just as you set off a sequence of detonations to bury a hive and making your slow trek back home… it's a shame you were the only survivor" He quirked a brow at that, centuries of study and social psychology made him incredibly empathic, almost to a faux psychic sixth sense. This lieutenant was raising red flags in his mind everywhere, a danger hidden from sight, something familiar but far off.

"I was lucky sir, nothing more"

"Luck… interesting" The tone of arrogance in his voice, subtle but indicating he wanted Cetanu to find he knew something about him.

_I can't be that fortunate already…_

'Host?'

_Can you do a deep body scan of him? Something that would tell if he wasn't human?_

'Your senses are limited without the bio-armor, but I can use your current ones to get what I can'

He felt a brief rush in the base of his skull as every smell, inflection, sound the Lieutenant gave off was recorded in great detail. It only lasted a few brief moments but he already knew what he wanted.

_He's human…_

'From what I can tell yes, he is about as human as any other'

_He works for Chronos though, they're getting smarter_

"If that is all sir, I'd like to return to my briefings" The lieutenant waved him off as he turned and walked away, he could just feel the control medals uneasiness about his last thought.

'How can you tell?'

_His build and tone, he's far to massive for this outfit where they'd prefer someone lithe and dexterous, someone who can easily slip into cover or hiding spots, he has the build of a man being prepared for Zoanoid processing_

'That is something of a guess is it not?'

_Partially, past experience as well_

His mind drifted back to his past again and how Chronos learned of the existence of the Guyver units. Back when he was almost recruited into their ranks. He shook his head, such bothersome thoughts, though a useful lesson. He saw much of their Zoanoid processing methods, the prep work involved was about as hard on human's as tier one military training developed in the 21st century. The peak physical fitness was required to even be chosen for an archetype. Intelligence was a plus, though not entirely required.

'You were almost conscripted into Chronos?'

_Almost being the key word_

He was concentrating so hard and the man was so quiet it was a surprise he didn't ram right into him, he had dark short cropped hair and was taller than most. He hurriedly apologized and went his way. Guy watched him, curiously, the way he moved, the quick fluid motions. He recognized it.

"Hey You! Hold up!" He forced his legs to carry him faster than any normal human could manage, Olympic runner's would be silent in awe but that wasn't fast enough to catch the strange man before he turned the corner, Cetanu came up to it not even half a second later and found nothing around it, just an empty hallway.

"Damn… They _are_ here"

'Chronos? So that man was a Zoanoid?'

_Ya… but it was strange… Most archetypes stick with one particular feature, speed, reflexes, strength, something that ends up showing well when they're in their human forms… that guy…_

He changed his focus, forcing every detail he caught of the man to burn into his memory until he finally made it back to his quarters where he sat at his desk and stared into his monitor.

"Janus show me the bios of every logged male that came aboard this ship up until now, disregard any logged out, show each one at two second intervals" The computer flicked a moment as it processed the request, soon the information came up and as requested changed every two seconds to the next. Too slow.

"Janus show only picture identification, one second intervals" Soon only images appeared, changing rapidly "Increase speed" Soon the monitor was almost a blur as it cycled through the images of every man logged into the ship's memory. Over one hundred fifty were recorded boarding and remaining, none matched the profile of the man he encountered. With an agitated sigh Cetanu laid back in his chair, fuming to himself. The man was a stowaway, careful enough not to trip any of the security protocols on board and even more so not to be caught by him or Bishop the entire time, more so when everyone left hyper sleep. He leaned forward and spoke slowly.

"Janus, show me the recording of corridor See thirty five, fourteen minutes forty five seconds ago" The monitor brought up a video, he saw himself turning the corner and almost bumping into the man, only his back shown to the camera "Pause recording, resume at adjacent corridor" The video switched, but the angle was wrong, there was just enough space to avoid the lense. He barely made out his own figure as he peeked around the corner.

"Damn…"

'He's quite skilled to keep unnoticed'

_Yes he is… but then why would he have…_

The man wanted Cetanu to know his presence onboard, wanted him to know a zoanoid was stalking the halls of the ship. Why give himself away like that?

"He's not Chronos…"

'Not entirely unheard of after the fall, however it is almost impossible for any to live such an incredible life span… for normal archetypes at least'

"Normal… Zoalords have been around since the dawn of man… There were others, strange experiments they performed out of either curiosity or a need for stronger troops" He sat back in his chair, fingers lightly tapping one another "Janus, show encrypted files, code Zeus' Thunderbolt, disregard tags Mass Production" The screen flickered, a brief check of his vocal patterns and retina scan and soon information privileged only to him shown on the screen. A list formed consisting mostly of the word EXPERIMENTAL and number listings. A borrowed database Agito collected of Chronos' zoanoid productions. He scrolled through the information briefly. One in particular caught his eye, a file that stood out, LOST NUMBERS.

"Open Lost Numbers"

The moment the information came up he quickly browsed through it, one shot attempts at experimental zoanoid production, most of them failures, the few that survived had remarkable abilities unlike any other archetype that could not be reproduced. Most were marked deceased. All save one.

"Show me Aptom…" A bio came up, along with a profile photo. The face was that of the very man he encountered. As he read the reports a smile crept to his lips, spread with a chuckle soon after it appeared "Very interesting… a zoanoid that absorbs others… what else have you been hiding from me Agito?"

'You believe this man is this Aptom?'

_Belief isn't what I'd call it… I'm curious only if he's here under Agito's orders or if he's an unknown…_

He read the status of Aptom, appropriately labeled UNKOWN.

_The chances of him being an ally is questionable… but if he has no love for Chronos…_

'The enemy of my enemy?'

_I seem to be making a lot of those lately, if only I knew where the other Guyvers were…_

'The other two you mean? Agito did mention he kept watch of the one you call 'Sho', one of the first to your knowledge'

_Sho Fukamachi, a child forced to be a hero… Then there's the third of that time… Sean Barker… _

He pried Agito for possibilities of a Guyver that managed to keep hidden like he has, he didn't deny the possibility but found it unlikely. That alone meant he was unaware of Sean's existence.

'The chances of finding him are highly unlikely'

_Just mulling the possibilities… I only heard of him out of sheer chance while passing through Utah, after that I never heard his name again… _

'With Agito's resources he would have a better chance of finding him, why not reveal this information to him?'

_I can't trust him, simple as that_

'Perhaps he shouldn't trust you?'

_I'm sure he doesn't, at the moment I'm just a very powerful tool he thinks he can use for now… Until I out live my usefulness_

The next few days he spent time preparing his men under the lieutenant's orders, briefing them with the usual information. Avoid close combat at all costs, check in three dimensions, be aware that any panel could be an access point and avoid dimly lit areas like the plague. They ran simulations on board the ship, he walked them through corridors with only emergency lighting, scolded any marine that missed checking a floor or ceiling grate. Some of them were worried, most were just excited. Both attitudes were dangerous. He prepared them the best he could have, beyond that however it would be sheer luck that half of them survived. The final day before briefing and the drop he simply remained at his quarters, working through reports to any that peeked in or checked on him. In reality he was thinking about his best opportunity to remove himself from his squad and do his own recon, every probability didn't sit well with him. He didn't like removing the best asset his men had to survive, no matter how badly it needed to be done. He could slip away in the confusion when they encountered the Xenomorphs, or wander down a hall and climb into a duct or grate. Maybe he could even get snatched by a Xenomorph and ruin its day when they were out of sight. With him out the next commanding rank would be Sergeant Ashley Williams, a good man with a sense of duty and command, but little experience in bug hunts. His door chimed and slid open, one of the ship's officers stepped in and briskly saluted.

"Sir, time to drop has been decided, Oh eight hundred" He glanced at the time, six hours left. Cetanu nodded and waved the officer away. He brought his fingers up and rubbed at the bridge of his nose, hunting for Chronos, Agito's unknown agendas and now this Aptom showing up. Part of him wished he simply remained hidden and remove himself from a possible second war. Then he remembered X day, Chronos' rise to power. Despite the inherit evil they represented they did far too much for the earth in its worst days of crisis. Unifying the nations, creating new power and energy resources as well as stabilizing the world economy, sadly Chronos despite ruling with an iron fist may have saved the planet for another several decades if not centuries. The moment power was returned to mankind the earth plummeted almost right back where it was, crime rose again, countries went to war with their neighbors, terrorists returned with a vengeance.

_Ultimately… was removing Chronos the right decision I wonder?_

'While I can understand the weight of such decisions, I believe it was for the best'

_How do you figure?_

'Humans deserve their right to decide their own fate, to remove the choices they could make good or bad is an evil that can be given no excuse'

_Yet even now earth is still trying to recover from mankind being allowed to make those choices, while polluting and destroying what few others they've found with enough resources to claim… _

'If you were held against your will, would you not escape even if remaining was for the best?'

…_No… I suppose I wouldn't, I would fight to make my own decisions of how to live my life_

'Was this thought the reason why you kept out of the war?'

_Originally it was out of fear, what few tabs I kept on Chronos scared me witless, my hope dying when the reports of the Guyver units went missing surfaced, after that… I saw the better they were doing, despite being Tyrants ruling with power they did make the world a better place to live… even knowing that, I still wanted to fight despite those fears I had_

'So you could stop hiding?'

_No… That would be a logical response wouldn't it? No my reason was I wanted the challenge, I wanted to fight because I could fight instead of staying on the side lines, just like in both world wars, in god knows how many over the thousands of years I've seen… I wanted to fight literally because I felt the need to fight…_

'You would make my creator's proud host'

_I'd be glad if any of it made sense to me…_

He pulled open a drawer and from it a leather pouch, from it he produced an antique wooden pipe.

_Hundreds of years and I still can't kick old habits _he thought as he packed it with tobacco and bit down on the stem, lighting it with a match and taking a few test puffs. Normally an alarm would sound had he not disconnected just about every security precaution in his quarters. Soon wisps and clouds of blue gray smoke lingered above his head, a sweet smelling fragrance filled his nose, a familiar calming scent and a rush of easiness. A brief dizzy spell came over him as the nicotine flooded his body and for the briefest moment he forgot about his agenda, his mission, centuries of regrets and fears. It amazed him to no extent how a simple narcotic could achieve such results. He briefly remembered an old man watching in awe as he saw a young man smoke in such an archaic way, then scolded him about how one is not supposed to actually inhale but instead savor the flavor.

The idea didn't make sense to him, so he never took to it. Soon the dizziness washed away and the memories attached to the ancient clay bowl came to him. Back when racism was standard and corruption had its fingers dug deep into every facet of human living. Back when he first started living in L.A…

7


End file.
